Whisper of the Wind
by Shadow Samurai of the Darkness
Summary: New Friends. New Enemies. New Blades. New Bit-beasts. New adventures…What will the Bladebreakers be up against when they find an ally with a dark and fearful past that is still running along side her present? First fic,but apprently its not too bad.
1. Default Chapter

**Whisper of the Wind**

For those who don't know me, (That's gotta be all of you out there ), I am Shadow Samurai of the Darkness aka Queen Kat aka (In this world at least) Emma. Beyblade isn't my speciality so please don't sue me for getting anything wrong, I don't know half the second names or all the characters either, I'm an official newbie and this is my first fic on Beyblade. (Don't worry, I am doing research).

Disclaimer: (I hate doing this but I have to) Even with Beyblade not being my speciality I still have to say: I don't own it, although like every Anime I've ever seen I'd love to really. I only have my sacred Blade Wolborg and that's it understand! So dream of suing me and my outer Ego will come kick your ass. Now, going off point again. I do, thankfully, own my outer ego aka my character and his/her beyblade (I'm not revealing anything yet, that's why the first chap is so strange). Don't steal them, or they might kick your ass that same way as if you try suing me, this time though, I'll let them handle the punishment. Mwhahahahaha. Enjoy.

A/N: This story is season 1(Minus Hilary) but the bit-beasts are in V force style, I just like them better and the season 1 people better that way but I still wanted Hilary in here somewhere, ne.

_ ''……''_ Something a Blader says to his/her blade. (Warning, I might get confused between this and the one following).

_ '……'_ Something the blade says to it's master.

_ Hi there_ Plain Italic is when someone just thinks of something.

''……'' Normal speech out loud.

(……) My turn to speak, you'll hear a lot of that. (Including my foul humour).

New ages go like this: Kai 16, Ray 16, Tyson 15, Max 15, Kenny 15, Hilary 15, and my character is 16.

Expect crap characters and out of characterness.

Expect horrid humour and foul funnies.

Expect stupid scenarios and rubbish romance.

But most of all, expect the unexpected.

(Sorry, had to do that )

** 1: Close Call**

The air was still and silent, the calm before the storm. Above the ground the grey storm clouds roamed freely, ready to strike the dirt with the bright light streaks and the thundering rain that priced it like arrows everywhere. The birds had long ago fled to shelter where the rain clouds didn't rule the skies and the animals hiding in the shelter of the forests and caves that they called their homes. The middle of the country side was still peaceful, even though now the home to the great city with skyscrapers that ruled supreme. The humans of the city spared no thought to Mother Nature's warnings of a storm and barely looked at the darkening sky. Simply covering their heads and bodies with hats and coats they were on their normal way.

In the centre of this city was a large stadium. It was surrounded by roads and other buildings that made it look less important although to the ones who knew what it was it would always be the temple of their hearts. This building was at the present time empty of people that would usually sit on the edge of their seats, watching and waiting for the excitement to commence. This Stadium was a Beyblade Stadium. It now only contained a few people who were waiting for the battle to start to prove that this Blader really was unbeatable.

This Blader was Tyson (Once again with not knowing second names, I must do research huh). Proud representative of the Bladebreakers who stood behind him with smirks too big for their faces being worn over the inevitable win of their team-mate. Even though they knew never to underestimate their opponent, this one looked way too bad a Blader to even be able to beat a baby let alone Tyson's skill.

''Don't you listen to anything I ever say?'' Kai snorted. ''You should never underestimate your opponent. You all know it, or so I thought, those think skulls of yours need more training.''

''Yeah whatever Kai, Tyson's got this one in the bag.'' Max said looking round at the team leader and brushing his blonde hair out of his face. He spotted that the weather outside had got worse since they had entered the pre-booked building. He looked out of the window near the roof of the room to see the grey clouds.

''Looks like a storms going to hit.'' He muttered before smiling again and turning back to Tyson as he stood up seeing his competitor over the other side of the beydish ready themselves.

''We don't even know their name, all we got was, 'I want to challenge you Tyson. I have heard of your skill and think I can beat it', and here we are facing them.'' Ray said, his sensitive ears already picking up the fall of rain outside.

''Their asking to be beaten.'' Dizzi put in.

''For once Dizzi's right. Wish me luck guys.'' Tyson said and walked up to the blue beydish that would serve as his victory post and his opponent's grave yard.

He looked across at his victim but couldn't see his or her face. It was covered in shadows from the hood that covered its head, face and hair. All he saw were a pair of sparkling black eyes with hidden fire that made him tense slightly. He saw a wild grin made from flashing white teeth from under the person's hood before the person approached the dish and left the shadows of the competitor's stand where they had been sitting. All they wore was a long black leather jacket that only showed a small amount of black leather boot on each leg over a black hoddie that shading this persons face. Other than that this person was covering their identity entirely from view of the outside world and the Bladebreakers.

''Let's do this then.'' It said taking its place near the edge of the dish. From out of a pocket it grabbed it's blade that was silver and made of shiny metal that reflected the light coming from the huge lights on the ceiling above them as they waited.

''First off, who are you?'' Tyson asked over the now roaring rain that pounded on the building roof although inside they could barely hear it. If he got challenges usually they would flaunt their name around so if they did beat him, which never happened, everybody knew it was them, or in the normal case mock them for the rest of their lives for losing. But this person had barely spoken; even Kai had spoken more than them, and not even revealed anything about itself other than that it had booked the stadium for them to fight in and to be there an hour after its challenge. They had agreed and came and now they were here to beat this challenge.

''I'm normally known by other beybladers as the Unknown Shadow, so you will know me by that name also.'' It said holding out it's blade over the dish on its launcher, ready to fight. Tyson did the same with Dragoon and looked across at his opponent. Because of this being a friendly no-one had turned up to watch, they didn't even have a proper ref so Ray had asked if he could be it. The 'victim' had agreed even with the one-sidedness, it must trust them or be sure that it was going to win.

After the competitors had taken their places Ray walked up and stood near the edge of the dish. He held up his hand above his head before clearing his throat and yelling.

''3…2…1. LET IT RIP.'' At that he threw his arms down and both competitors yelled and pulled at their rip cords making their blades spin into the centre of the dish. Both seemed to be in attack mode as they aimed for each other.

''Dragoon, get this over and done with now. ATTACK.'' Tyson yelled.

_ ''Counter it.''_ The Shadow sent the thought to its blade.

_ 'I'm on it.'_ The silver blade replied merrily before suddenly swerving around Tyson's attack.

''Damn.'' Tyson cursed. ''Now Dragoon, when it's off balance. Phantom Hurricane.'' (I'm a newbie and I'm not sure of the attacks either but I think this was in right, this A/N is just for future reference. Heh, I get the feeling I shouldn't have even bothered writing this, go into a corner and sulk while outer ego starts typing (You'll meet them later))

The whirling winds suddenly spun from out of Dragoon and high into the air. The opposite Beyblade immediately stopped in its tracks before getting the all clear from its master and heading straight for Dragoon. It hit and sent both blades spinning to the outside of the dish. They travelled around the edge for a while before suddenly clashing into the centre again. They kept grinding against each other for a few seconds sending sparks all around the dish before the silver blade drew back.

_ What is that Shadow up to? It hasn't even said a thing the whole match._ Tyson though suspiciously as he looked across at his opponent that was still smirking and had crossed their arms still fiddling with the launcher and rip cord in its hands as it watched the match occur.

_ ''End this now.''_ It sent to its blade.

_ 'You do realise I'm no so good against this blade right now?'_ It returned.

_ ''You're better than it I know it, just don't hold back.''_ The Blader said reassuringly.

_ 'It's good to have a fan.'_ The blade joked before lunging towards Dragoon. Across the dish Tyson gasped and yelled for Dragoon to attack. The blade obliged by appearing from its hidden bit of the blade and roaring before lunging towards his opposition. The blade met with a clash and they we're both propelled backwards towards their masters. Because of the force of the clash the victims blade flew backwards quicker because of being weaker while Dragoon went slower through the air. The victim sighed as it reached out and caught it's blade with ease. Tyson smirked as he caught Dragoon a second later as his beast returned to the blade.

''Nice try.'' He mocked.

''You're harder than you appear.'' The victim said before turning and walking off and out of the building. A Kai like stride propelling them as they walked away from their defeat.

''That was pretty close.'' Max said as he watched Kenny next to him type furiously on his laptop.

''Tell me about it, the power getting let off by that other blade was frying my circuits.'' Dizzi put in.

''What do you mean, that person, the Unknown Shadow, didn't even release its bit-beast and you're saying that the power coming from the blade would have fried your circuits.'' Ray asked.

''I don't say things without a reason, that Shadow was on fire.'' The laptop replied.

''Then why didn't we see anything?'' Tyson questioned turning from watching the Shadow leave to face his team-mates.

''Some things are more that what meet the eye.'' Kai said quietly.

''It's true, Tyson. Although we didn't see it the cameras saw more of what we didn't. I can make out a faint outline of a bit-beast emerging but after that it's even fainter. It's like it was holding back it's power so much that it just disappeared so not to be seen.'' Kenny said pausing the screen on the image of a ghostly white mist appearing from the silver blade. He turned the laptop around for his team to see. Even Kai opened one of his eyes to peer at the screen when no-one was watching.

_ There's something different with that blade and I'm planning on finding out what._ He thought before walking away with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he knew his way around this place well enough to be able to do that.

''So what are you saying Chief?'' Tyson asked. Kenny turned the laptop back around to face him and continued typing.

''There's something different with 'the Shadow's' blade. Tyson's opponent didn't even say anything during the match yet 'the Shadow's' blade seemed to know what to do. I recon that 'the Shadow' is connected with its blade even closer than what everybody else is.'' Kenny explained.

''Hey, where'd Kai go, shouldn't he hear this?'' Max asked.

''He's already gone to find out what's different with that blade already.'' Ray said looking at the door that was still open from their team-leaders leave.

''Stupid weather.'' The black figure cursed looking up into the pouring rain from under its hood. The little undercover area protecting the entrance door of the Stadium was turning into a shelter place for the time being as it didn't dare the rain that was pounding down like it was trying to create craters in the roads. There was no way it was walking to the hotel in that. The figure turned to walk back into the shelter further to wait for the storm to pass over when it heard the thunder roll and then the lightening flash across the sky behind it revealing the figure before it deeper in the shadows with it's light. The Shadow jumped.

''Who are you?'' All it received was a snort.

(So what do you think? Great or great? Just kidding, for a first try I think I could do better but I want you views. Review please. Oh and, Flames will be left to burn somewhere and never be seen again so don't waste your keyboard on them, My character, the Shadow, will come kick your ass, and basically I won't be a happy bunny so don't bother. Thank you in advance. Bye bye.)


	2. Unknown Stays Silent

**2: Unknown Stays Silent**

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I only own Wolborg, not the whole population of Wolborg on T.V, just my one blade and a few beydishes other than that I'm skint of Beyblade stuff.

Thanks to DarkMCat, my first ever review. Ever! I'm glad you like it, and here's the next Chap dedicated to you. Enjoy. SSOTS. (Shadow Samurai of the Shadows).

''Who are you?'' All it received was a snort.

''Fine be like that.'' The shadow turned back to watching the rain, its silver blade still clenched in its fist. It watched as another lightening fork streaked across the sky down towards the city floor. The figure flinched slightly and shuddered. One of the few things that scared it was storms and, unluckily, a lot of them had been happening lately around the city. It was some freak weather they were having or something. No-one knew why.

''Don't tell me you're scared.'' The figure in the shadows behind it asked walking forward to stand beside it. It was revealed to be a he and had crossed his arms. His two tone blue and grey hair was unique to him as were the blue triangles on his face. He wore blue baggy jeans, and a black tank top with red studded material around the arms. Around his neck was a white scarf that flowed down to his mid leg behind him. On his arms he wore red fingerless gloves that went around his middle finger with metal shields attached to them near his elbow and on his feet were a pair of black and red trainers. His name was Kai.

The Unknown Shadow just glared at him._ More like scarred_, ''So what if I am.'' It argued in its own defence.

''A Blader with almost enough skill to defeat the dimwit is scared of a simple storm?'' Kai almost chuckled at the stupidity of it.

''I have my reasons.'' The Shadow replied gruffly. In its hand it felt its silver blade start to buzz in frustration for its master. The Shadow smiled before releasing the blade and dropping it to the floor. It stayed still for a second or two on the concrete before suddenly bursting to life and spinning furiously on the spot before bursting around its master's feet defensively. The Unknown Shadow chuckled and blocked its rampage of protection with a boot, the blade immediately pulled up and glowed silver a bit.

_'Why'd you do that for?'_ The blade asked.

_''Because it's fun, besides the questioning one looks confused.''_ It smirked and looked across at Kai as the blade started to circle its feet again.

''How did you do that then _Shadow_?'' He asked in bewilderment although he quickly covered it with a scowl again.

''Dunno.'' The Shadow replied. It lifted its hand with palm down to its hip. ''Up.'' It signalled and the blade did a final circle gathering more speed before launching into its masters hand. Shadow closed its palm and held the blade tight when it lowered its arm to its side again.

_''You stretched your legs enough yet boy.'' _ Shadow asked in the blades mind.

_'Enough for today anyway.'_ The bit-beast replied mock yawning.

''You can take on Tyson but don't now how you do that?'' Kai questioned. The Shadow raised and eyebrow as another fork of lightening streaked across the skies above them, making its features more visible for a second and its body tense again. It relaxed once the thunder and lightening had gone again.

''What's with all the questions?'' The Shadow asked playfully.

''I'm trying to figure out my enemy.''

''In that case try the dark alleyways around this time of night. You'll make loads of enemies in them, I am not the worst.'' It said, sighing after its statement.

''And how would you know that?''

_''Because I live in them.''_

_'Tell him your name at least.'_

_''Why?''_

_'You need friends nowadays. You're lonely, I can tell. Oh the bother of being connected, it's rubbing off on me you know.'_

_''So my bit-beast is now treating me like my father, forget it. If they earn my trust then I may reconsider but I wont be around long enough for them to do that will I, even if I do have a faint memory of this one? Maybe it's just fluke?''_ The Blader heard footsteps from behind the entrance door to the stadium. Kai had already looked around and then dismissed the fact that his team was coming and simply looked back over to the Shadow. The Shadow looked out at the rain; it was pouring still and the lightening still streaking the sky. But it wouldn't be seen by the Bladebreakers again. It must go.

Shadow sighed before turning to Kai again, ''Tell your friend that next time we meet I won't be beaten.'' And with that it ran off the steps and into the pouring rain. Kai watched as it went, the black leather clad person that had just lost to his team. He sighed, so much for getting anything out of it that would have helped.

''Stupid rain.'' The figure cursed as it ran full pelt through the empty streets. It was late afternoon but because of the clouds above it seemed like the middle of the night. The rain was still pelting down on the roads and everybody who dared the outside in the storm. And that was the Unknown Shadow.

_'Hey, no worries, were almost there anyway, I can sense the warmth of the room.'_ The bit-beast, still clenched in its hand, comforted its master.

''Your not the one running through a storm that scares the hell out of you are you?'' The Blader yelled out loud. Just to prove the point another roll of thunder boomed through the skies and lightening forks roamed free again.

''Argh.'' The Shadow jumped in fright. ''I swear I'm going to give myself a heart attack by doing that one day.'' It panted. It looked around and saw the hotel it was staying at. It wasn't exactly five star but it wasn't run down either. The hotel sign still flashed in the darkness illuminating the shadow's room above it as Shadow entered the swinging doors and shook the water from the coat it wore. It walked up to the hotel desk and was met with the inevitable question of...

''Hello again, can I ask for your room number and name?''

''Hi again Kai, why were you out here in the cold?'' Tyson asked. Kai just 'hmphed' and looked out at the pouring rain.

''Why did you leave Kai, we found something out about that Shadow's blade.'' Max asked.

''I already know, and even the Shadow doesn't know how it's done. It just works when needed apparently.'' Kai explained.

''So you were out here talking to Shadow? Got anything new?'' Ray asked. Kai shock his head and snorted.

''That person is more secretive than a criminal, something's wrong with Shadow as well as its blade.'' He said before walking forward into the rain.

''Where are you going Kai?'' Tyson asked, still standing under the shelter.

''To find out who this Shadow really is, I know where their staying.'' He said and walked away in the pouring rain. _I also think I know who they are, if I'm right she sure has changed._

''How does he know that if Shadow didn't give anything away?'' Tyson asked.

''He could have guessed, Tyson.'' Kenny put in.

''It would be so much easier if we knew this persons actual name.'' Ray said watching Kai walk away.

''That's better.'' She said pulling on her top again and then picking up her jacket and putting that on top. All the while her beyblade whizzed around her feet, glowing silver as it went.

''I thought you made out you were tired.'' The Blader asked sitting down in front of the mirror and pinning up her hair again.

_'I make out a lot of things.'_ Replied the beast.

''S'pose.'' The female said tying her hair up and then standing back up and walking over to the window to see the rain still pouring down. Another lightening fork streaked near the edge of the city and she flinched. ''I seriously need to get my phobia sorted out.'' She muttered.

_'And your blading, you haven't trained in ages.'_ The beast said moving over to whiz around its master feet again.

''It's not my fault you know, its hard living the way I do. I'm lucky I got this accommodation for these few days. It's nice to finally have a proper hot shower and a comfy bed, then again anything's better compared to the freezing lakes and rivers and of course the lovely benches or trees. I swear I get a new bruise every time I try and sort out a bed.'' She sighed. Out of the window, that was streaked with rain drops and made the view blurry and mostly un-see-able through, she looked. She saw nothing but miles of black sky and dark city. In the distance the lightening struck again and she could swear that she saw a flash of light afterwards that was a red, orange and yellow. Fire!

_'You have a good reason to be afraid though.'_ The beast said softly in her head. The girl's eyes watered slightly as she turned and sighed.

''I know I do.'' She replied and flopped down on the bed. She looked across at the alarm clock that came with the deal of hiring out the room and found it only to be…

''Jeez, it's only 7 o'clock.'' She muttered.

_'That gives you time to practise then.'_ The bit-beast said excitedly.

''I don't think so mister.'' The girl said reached down and grabbed the buzzing blade. It stopped immediately at her touch as she picked it up and held it close to her face.

''I don't see a beydish anywhere or anyone to practise against, do you? That rules out that then.'' She sighed and placed the blade on her stomach as she lay on the bed on her back with her arms behind her head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The girl glanced at the door before placing her blade in her pocket and getting up.

''Who is it?'' She called.

''Room service.'' The girl sighed. Good, no one after her or not one of those stupid Bladebreakers that she had just been seen by. If it was either of them she was toast. She got up and walked over to the door and unlocked the chain and then the lock. Opening the door she suddenly thought…

_I didn't ask for Room service. _ She though raising an eyebrow. Opening the door she noticed the familiar glare and clothes and hair that she had been talking to some half an hour ago

''Why are you here? How did you find me?''

''I have my ways.''

(Please review, I really am already over the moon, I swear it isn't good for me. Oh well, thanks again to DarkMCat. )


	3. Past and a Life of Two sides

**3: Past and a Life of Two Sides**

Disclaimer: (Yawn), you know what, I give up, I don't own Pokèmon, I don't own Dragonball Z, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't own Dynasty Warriors and guess what…I DON'T own Beyblade. Well, you get the picture. I don't own diddily squat. I also have a feeling I don't own my freedom. Master: Slave come here. I was right.

To DarkMCat, I will thank you, you really don't know how great it is to get good reviews, I should have signed up to sooner! And thanks for the compliment; I'm glad someone on this planet like my stories (glares at Brother). It seems you're my only reviewer at the moment and knowing my luck probably ever. I'll keep writing anyway, it's my only way to get relaxed again from school and homework. There's only so much a girl can take. Anyway, thanks again. Once again this is for you. SSOTD.

''Why are you here? How did you find me?''

''I have my ways.''

''Well I wish you didn't.'' She sighed. ''I guess you want my hospitality right?'' She asked. Kai snorted.

''No I don't, I just want to know who you are.'' The girl sighed again.

''In that case, come in; make yourself at home or whatever real people are meant to say these days when their not at your throat or after your bit-beast.'' She said leading Kai into the room and closing the door behind him. He just stood by the door with crossed arms as she went and sat down on the bed.

She had changed her clothes since her defeat. She now wore dark blue baggy jeans that were tucked into some gold coloured boots with black clips to hold them in place. Around her waist on her brown belt was her rip cord and launched held by clips coming from the leather of the belt. She wore a purple three-quarter length top under a red leather jacket that was only t-shirt length and undone at the front. Her normal looking brown hair was streaked with blue lines that ran in perfect symmetry to the bun in which her shoulder length hair was held it. She had blue wispy bits covering her face and tucked behind her ears. Her face was soft yet the dark pure black eyes said that you shouldn't mess with her. Around her wrists were a pair of green sweat bands that she fiddled with nervously under Kai's gaze. (If you do know me then you're already going to know who this is, I should seriously change my characters ne.)

''Well, you came to ask questions so ask, but don't expect to get the truth or even an answer.''

''Who are you working for?'' Was Kai's quick response. The girl laughed.

''You make me sound like a criminal. No I work for no-one unless me myself is counted. My team is made entirely or me, myself and I.'' She said proudly. Her blade hummed in her pocket. She took it out and looked it over. ''And this here blade that is.'' But even with her confidence Kai didn't buy it totally.

''Where'd you get that blade from anyway?'' The girl sighed.

''My mother gave it to me; it was my sixth birthday present.'' She said solemnly. Noticing the sad expression that he gained from that question Kai pressed the matter.

''Where are they now?''

''Heaven I hope.'' The girl replied rubbing her thumb along the edge of her blade. ''Probably terrorising Tyson at the moment.''

''Tyson?''

''My brother, not your Tyson, well that was why I challenged him but my brother didn't have a Dragoon so my hopes dwindle still more.''

''You mean you thought Tyson might be your brother?'' Kai asked.

''Yep, I know my mother and father are dead but I'm not sure about my brother. So I'm going to find him, whether it takes me to the end of the world or into the darkest alleyways.'' She sighed then scowled at Kai. ''Now, it's my turn to ask the questions. How did you know I was here?''

''Simple. There are very few hotels around this part of the city. Most of which are incredibly expensive, you didn't look like you could afford that sort of hotel so I guess this was the one since it was out of the way of everybody else and cheaper.'' Kai said smirking. ''I simply asked the person at the desk and they said why did I want to see a person dressed in black who I didn't even know the name of, I explained that you had forgotten your blade after our previous match and I was here to give it to you, she bought it easily.''

''Fine, stupid reception lady, I'll kick her ass next time I see her for even letting you in without contacting me first.'' She sighed, she shouldn't act like that now, that was her other self. ''Why are you here?'' The girl asked

''To ask you something.''

''Go ahead then.''

''Is your name Kat?'' The girl paused before smirking.

''What gave you the idea of that?'' She asked.

''I once saw a girl by that name, she was very good at blading for her age, very good. Her mother and father were dead and she was out looking for her brother after running from the Orphanage that she was left at. She was blading for money and winning all the time. Her blade was very much like yours as was the way she bladed, silently. I have to admit but she was almost as good as me, and I was wondering whether you were that girl grown up?''

''Give me more info about her.'' The girl asked inquisitively.

''She had a voice like yours, maybe a little higher at the time; her hair was unmistakably like yours as was her black eyes. I have no doubts that it's you. Kat Triagon.''

''In that case you're that arrogant little dweeb that always seemed to be the only god damn person able to beat me with ease and then be even more arrogant towards me and even more annoyin…''

''I get the picture, you must really be that girl, she always thought that about me just to wined me up. Stupid kitty Kat.'' He said using her previous nickname.

''Kai Hiwatari. It really is you.'' The girl said smugly. (See I have done my research on Kai's name but he's the only guy I can be bother to do it for, ha)

''In that case if it is you then I want to know why you're on the run like this.'' Kai asked.

''I'm not on the run.'' The girl said determinedly.

''Then what's with all the black clothes and that sword.'' He said pointing to the sword sticking out from underneath the bed she sat on. The girl looked down at the black case of her sword and quickly kicked it deeper under the bed. She sighed.

''Err, Kai, I've changed ok. The only way I can survive is to well, use my skills to, um, do stuff that's kinda, wrong. I'm sixteen now and not the ten year old girl you once knew, I've grown up.'' She mumbled.

''What stuff?'' Kai asked ignoring her 'grown up' speech.

''I went to Russia one time, I must have been about ten, well, I was skint. One night I was caught by this group of men apparently out to kill me for the fun of it, this is when you were taken too. In payment for my freedom I had to work for them. Thus the Shadow was born, my new identity as an Assassin. And that's why I am really on the run. I kill people for money and their friends try and kill me for revenge. It's the only way I can live, it's harsh and dangerous but I must. To be honest I've given it up and ran from my job, I've become Kat Triagon again, but my employers and victims friends are still after the Killer Kat that hurt them, I can't escape them out in the open so I hide.''

''By the looks of that sword and what you just said, you're saying you're a Samurai Bandit?'' Kai asked. Kat nodded.

''Samurais are meant to protect the innocent, so I only kill those who have done bad, if they have not I turn down the job and go hungry and bed less.'' She admitted remembering the many times she's been ask to kill an innocent by her former master.

_I never expected this. _ Kai thought.

_'You can never expect the unexpected.'_ Dranzer replied.

''Err, Kai, are you ok?'' Kat asked waving her hand in front of the boys face. Kai snapped out of his daze to be met with the slightly smaller girl's puzzlement.

''Kai, you better go, I'm not dragging you into this.'' She said opening the door.

''I have a proposition for you.'' Kai said slyly.

''And what would that be?'' Kat asked pushing the door to close it again but finding that it didn't close completely, making a mental note to complain later she left it slightly ajar, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

_This is going to kill my pride. _ Kai cursed.

_'Get it over and done with, you'll gain an old friend plus a good bit-beast, you know how strong he used to be and imagine what he would be like now.'_ Dranzer put in.

_''What's Kai gonna ask, you got any ideas?''_ Kat asked her beast.

_'I'm just as clueless or even more so than you.'_ The beast joked.

''Hey.'' Kat complained out loud.

''What?'' Kai asked gruffly. Kat blushed.

''He's annoying me again.'' She said simply.

''Stupid mule.'' Kai said to Kat's beast that she still held in her hand.

_'Hey, you stupid bugger, if only I could go and get you, I'd make you pay for my defeats, I'd…'_ Kat promptly squeezed her beyblade and the muttering and cursing in her mind stopped.

''Thanks Kai, he just blew a gasket again.'' She said gruffly. Kai smirked.

''That's what I do, now, look Kat, I was wondering, would you say, like to come and, be part of the team?'' He asked regretting ever word that left his lips.

''The Bladebreakers?'' Kat questioned. Kai nodded slightly.

_Why am I saying this?_ He thought.

_'Because she needs a home and you're willing to give her one. You'll become a great Team-leader because of this.'_ Dranzer said.

''I can't Kai.'' Kat said sadly.

''Why?'' He asked with a shocked voice covered up with hatred. _I just suffered my pride and now she's turning me down. _ He thought enraged.

''Because of my other identity. It'll mean that people will come after me and then kill you guys afterwards.'' She sighed. ''I'd really like to but I can't, now could you please leave.'' Kai huffed.

''I will.'' And was already out of the room. The door still swung open from his leave. Kat sighed, her life was HELL.

Sighing she walked over to the open door and tried shutting it again. Looking at the walls surrounding it she found a black dart like piece of wood near the hinges. Her eyes flashed open and she looked around suddenly frightened.

''They're here.'' She said grabbing the dart and slamming the door shut and quickly locking it and putting the chain across for security. She turned round and sighed.

''For once you're right tots and this time you're not getting away.''

Kai walked silently past the desk again. The woman was busy doing her nails and looking at her face in a pocket mirror, (Even though I'm female I still don't know the proper name for those '/ ). Kai huffed at the stupidity of it. At the noise she looked up.

''You gave the Beyblade to Miss Triagon then?'' She asked pleasantly. Kai snorted again.

''Fine mister, you be like that.'' From her remark Kai gathered that she didn't care for people not paying the hotel and in turn paying her. He just grunted and walked out into the undercover area in front of the entrance door. Before him the rain was still pouring although the storm had long since gone again. As he groaned in annoyance on the fact that he had to walk all the way back to Tyson's dojo, where they were staying, in the pouring rain, he noticed a black capped figure standing near the front door.

Kai became suspicious by the way he looked. He was tall and was wearing and long black long sleeve coat and a pair of black gloves. The coat was undone at the front and showed black trousers and a black skin tight top. His face was covered in shadow by the hood of his coat but as he looked across at Kai with the same suspicion as the teen towards him and then Kai saw the large scar running along his cheek shown by the lights of the reception. In the man's hand Kai could swear he saw a silver barrel of a gun but it was quickly hidden.

''What ya looking at punk?'' The man asked grumpily and turned to him showing his scar further and glaring at Kai with his mysterious emerald eyes. Kai just grunted.

''I was just wondering why a black figure would be out in the pouring rain when everyone with sense is still indoors.'' Kai smirked as the man growled.

''My business here is not with you so scram kid.'' Kai was just about to oblige before he heard the yell and scream of terror from a girl in one of the floors above.

''It's with her.''

(Pweez review for me. )


	4. Come Quietly

**4: Come Quietly**

Hi ya person, hope you're enjoying it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade; I do however own Kat and her life contract.

Kat: And for that I hate you.

Emma: Where'd you come from? And what's with you today, you been hanging out with Kai too much?

Kat: Why would I hang out with that dweeb?

Kai: Dweeb?

Kat: Baka then.

Kai: Bitch.

Kat: Asshole.

Emma: I think I'll break this up before world war three starts up. (Stands in-between the two anime people who look at her with disgust and turned away). Good, now, let's start this story up again.

Thanks again DarkMCat. It's confirmed, you're my only reviewer. You should be proud, cause I am from your reviews. Thanks. Here's your daily dedication.

''I was just wondering why a black figure would be out in the pouring rain when everyone with sense is still indoors.'' Kai smirked as the man growled.

''My business here is not with you so scram kid.'' Kai was just about to oblige before he heard the yell and scream of terror from a girl in one of the floors above.

''It's with her.''

''With who?'' Kai questioned.

''I'm not telling you, this is strictly secret business.'' The gunman said proudly. ''Which means if I need to get rid of you my master said to do it in any means necessary so scram before ya brain meets bullet.'' The man said holding up the gun that Kai was now sure he had seen earlier. The teen gasped slightly. _I am not going to die like this; I'm **not** going to die. Nor am I going to let that girl get hurt._

_''Dranzer, how about we give that man a little trouble in shooting?''_ Kai asked his bit-beast.

_'Just don't get yourself hurt master.' _The bit-beast replied as he was already loaded and shot before the gunman could do anything. Dranzer plunged for the man's arm and knocked it off balance the second he pulled the trigger on the gun and shot. The bullet bounced off a wall some distance off behind Kai who remained in safety whilst the man's arm was broken as Dranzer landed back by Kai's feet, the shoot still ringing through the cool night air filled by the pouring rain.

''Now, tell me everything you know.'' The teen ordered picking up the gun and pointing it at the man who now was kneeling on the pavement in the pouring rain in great pain over his broken arm.

''Shit.'' Kat cursed after turning and now finding two other men facing her in her hired room. A third was picking up everything that belonged to her to take along with them.

''How did you get in here?'' Kat asked backing up against the door furthermore.

''The hotel sign comes in more uses than just advertising.'' The one who had yet to speak said. Kat mentally cursed for not realising that being above the hotel's flashing sigh could be more dangerous than when not. She was losing her touch, she always used to be able to pick things up like that but her quest for her brother had driven her off of her instincts.

''So what do you want from me this time, I haven't seen you around before.'' Kat asked eyeing her sword that the third man had yet to find as he was fumbling through her duffle bag that held all of her clothes and other needed items. Luckily Kai had seen it and she had kicked it so far under the bed that they wouldn't find it at their angle unless they were looking right under the bed making them vulnerable to attack which they wouldn't do.

''We're new recruits of our master, your master, he wants you back for another job and we've been told has been asking you for the last year. So as you're ignoring him he's sent us to get you so he can punish your ignorance.'' The first man spoke again. Kat huffed.

''He sends rookies to defeat a master, he's losing his touch, it's either that or he thinks that you might actually have a chance. I'm not training thugs for him.'' Kat smirked before they all turned back to the third man routing through her stuff.

''I've found her weapons, she's ours now.'' He said holding up a pair of hand guns and a pouch full of extra bullets. Kat didn't curse this time, she was a Samurai and guns were second to her sword but as that too was unavailable her beyblade skills also would come in handy.

_''Look boy, I want them disarmed and that window smashed for my get away with in the next three seconds understand?''_ She ordered to her blade, creeping her hands around her belt for her launcher.

_'Ready for action.'_ The blade said loyally not seeing the danger of its master's death at the hands of the guns all three criminals held. There was a gun shot from outside and the men looked back foolishly. Rookies. Kat grabbed her launcher and had already fired her blade before the men had time to recognise what she had done. The silver streak had broken their gun hands by the time Kat lunged forward and kicked the third man from her belongings, so he dropped her guns in the process, and right out of the window causing the glass to shatter, fall outside the room and spread onto the pavement below with the added annoyance of more sound of glass breaking to add to gun shots. These rookies didn't know of the words stealth or silent.

_'Hey, I was meant to break the window.'_ The bit-beast complained as it spun around the two now pained criminals.

_''Sorry boy, I'll give you more fun later, don't you worry.''_ Kat said back. She could have sworn she heard her normal sensible bit-beast yell in joy.

Kat picked up her guns and quickly grabbed her two holsters from her bag. She strapped them on around her waist so they went across each other and then grabbed her guns and put them in the tan leather holsters; she quickly grabbed a few more bullets and put them in pouches around the holsters straps as well. She then ducked under her bed and retrieved her sword and slung it over her head so it rested near her left shoulder, all the time watching the two broken gunmen.

''Now, I presume, knowing my former master as good as you, that you have back up in all the shadows around this place right?'' She asked. The two men nodded in pain and fright. Kat nodded also, she walked over to the door where the phone was hung and pressed the room service button, she smirked as she turned to the men and proceeded to find a dressing gown rope, which happened to came with the room, and tie them up together as they sat back to back in the middle of the room.

''Nice knowing you.'' She said sweetly before grabbing her bag and then grabbing her blade and walking to the window. She was only on the second floor and could see the man she had kicked out of the window getting up slightly dazed. Watching him was Kai holding a gun to another man's head. Kat smirked down at the picture of the slightly bemused Kai and then sighed. That wasn't all the back up they had to defeat. She stood on the window sill as she heard footsteps of the room service people coming; they had obviously heard the gunshots because she could hear them stopping virtually at every room to check on everyone. Kat sighed before jumping from the window ledge.

Kai turned back to the man he had been questioning, he had yet to get anything out of him and didn't have the cruel heart that he had once possessed to pull the trigger. Suddenly he heard a yell and a thud behind him. There stood Kat, standing on top of the man's back that he had just seen fall from the broken bedroom window. The girl looked unfazed as she smirked down at the man.

''Nice landing pad, you should learn not to stand near windows in the future huh?'' Kat laughed. She then turned her attention to Kai; a glare now fixed upon her face.

''Look I'm sorry about early. I might reconsider after this but not now. Finish that guy off or tie him up, then we must go. They've seen you with me now, you are considered my equal and that too will carry the death penalty. It seems I've got an over due date with my former master. I will fulfil it and then he will no longer breath.'' She smirked evilly. Kai looked shocked, she _had_ changed, a lot too. He simply nodded.

''Have you got any rope then?'' He asked. Kat quickly found him some from in her bag and tossed it to him as she slung the bag back onto her shoulders behind her sword as Kai tied the man up.

''We better go, the back up are all around us already.'' She said looking around for a get away.

''How do you know?'' Kai asked standing next her.

''I've discovered a sixth sense that I've always had; it means that I can see or sense things happen before they do.'' She said warily looking around and then standing in front of Kai protectively.

Suddenly she turned and quickly pushed Kai away from her and then back flipped off in the opposite direct to land cat like on the ground. A black round object flew between them and behind then there was an explosion causing the ground to shake and the cool rain to disappear and turn into a hot blaze before retuning back to rain. The hotel was now in ruins. _Damn, now would be a good time to raid the cash register but I can't._ Kat cursed. That was just how desperate she was for money.

''Just like that. Kai lets go.'' She said before sprinting to him and urging him to follow. They ran along the street as fast as their legs could carry them. They turned a corner on the edge of the outside city road to be met with a mob of about ten other gang members of Kat's former master. They stood there in their black leather coats in the pouring rain, behind them were three black vans with the number plates removed. The girl seemed unfazed but the guns were defiantly what put Kai off.

''We've got them both now. Your losing you touch Kit Kat. You should know for a fact that if you hang around in groups then you get caught easier.'' The leader laughed. He approached the teenaged girl and stroked a hand over her cheek and along her chin loveingly. Kat just smirked at him before plunging her balled up fist into his open stomach.

''And you should know not to touch me Dominica, that's gotta be the hundredth time you've done that and even now I'm an outlaw you still don't understand. I hate your guts and I am never going to be yours.'' She yelled the last part as the man, Dominica, bent over in pain. Kai found himself smirking with pride over his new friend's victory and how stupid the guy looked after just being beaten up by a girl at least a head shorter than him. The gunmen before the outlawed pair pulled off the safety on their guns. Dominica turned to them.

''No, the boss wants her alive.'' Kat smirked at her enemies words. _So that's why she wasn't afraid, she knew that she was to be kept alive._ Kai thought.

''Now Kat, you're coming with us quietly otherwise your friend dies.'' Dominica spat pointing his gun at Kai and also taking off his safety on his gun, causing Kai to gulp in fright, he didn't have a chance. Dominica's voice now only held hate of what Kat had just done to him. It was only a meter between Kai and Dominica so there was no way Kat could stop the bullet in time, nor knock it off balance enough for Kai to live. She kept a straight face as she thought although next to her she could see Kai look scared. He was tough when his life wasn't at risk anyway.

_''Ok, can you contact Kai's bit-beast?''_ She asked her beast in her mind that was blank of ideas. She had already thrown several out of the window because of the close range and numbers of the men and guns.

_'Yep, I won't be a minute.'_ There was a pause. _'Yeah, Dranzer is open for action and ready for anything.'_

_''Good, tell him to tell Kai just to go quietly with me, these guys are rookies, even Dominica, and I know what their going to do with us, its all wrong but good on our part. Just tell him to trust me and come quietly.''_

_'Ok Kat, expect a bad answer._'

_''I already am.''_ There was another pause, longer than the one before as the silent conversation was carried out. Dominica just kept his guard as he knew what Kat could be like from past experience. Even with her being 4 years younger than him she still could kick his ass quiet easily. He did this for a job, for money, she did it for survival, for life itself.

_'Ok, Kai says, 'What the hell are you thinking, we could both be killed and how the hell are you telling Dranzer this?', I've explained the later, me and my magic powers and all, and am working on the first.'_ Kat's head went quiet once again.

''Well?'' Dominica asked. Kat just glared at him and remained silent. Next to her through her side vision she saw Kai sigh and nod slightly.

_'We're ready to rock and roll.'_ Her bit-beast replied. Kat couldn't help but smirk.

''Ok, then Dominica, my love.'' She said sarcastically causing the man before her to growl. ''I'll come quietly.'' She said and allowed herself to be grabbed by Dominica and led roughly with Kai behind her to the back of a van. They quickly had their wrist and feet roped together with their hands behind their backs and then they were thrown into the back of a van together, after Kat's weapons and duffle bag were removed from her, and Kai's from him, and put on a shelf in the same van. The men laughed as they went to their own assigned vans and got in.

Kat smirked at Dominica who slammed the door shut on the van she and Kai were in the back off, alone. She heard engines start and then they were moving. Kat couldn't help but smirk in the faint light of the van. Kai, who was sitting on the cold metal floor leaning against the wall opposite her, saw this and whispered…

''Why so happy?'' He asked quietly. Being held prisoner by a load of gunmen and being taken to Kat's death and then his own wasn't a good thing to smirk about but he could do nothing as he was roped and had no weapons other than Dranzer that he couldn't get at as his hands wouldn't reach his pockets.

''Because they've just made a mistake.'' Kat answered normally.

(Hey people/person/DarkMCat, been a while. Hope you're enjoying it. I have yet to find Kat and Kai again. They ran off after I started typing, strange. I wonder what there doing? Anyway, sorry for all the guns and stuff, I'm just that sort of girl. Cya.)


	5. HQ Gunman Escape

**5: H.Q Gunman Escape**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, this is boring me and I have no other remarks to make to try and lighten myself up when doing this. Kat and Kai haven't return yet though, I wonder what there doing? Oh well, here we go.

Kai: Won't she suspect something?

Kat: Hell no, I'm everything she's not, she created me like that, and my memory and suspicion isn't that good so hers is crap. She'll probably forget we were ever here.

Kai: So what's the plan again?

Kat: Hold up some ice cold water. Figure it out Kai.

Warning: Death in this chap, not of main characters though.

''Why so happy?'' He asked quietly. Being held prisoner by a load of gunmen and being taken to Kat's death and then his own wasn't a good thing to smirk about but he could do nothing as he was roped and had no weapons other than Dranzer that he couldn't get at as his hands wouldn't reach his pockets.

''Because they've just made a mistake.'' Kat answered normally.

''Shouldn't you keep your voice down?'' Kai asked quietly.

''Nope.'' Kat said normally again. She wriggled from the ground where she sat and beat the rocking of the van and stood up.

''These walls are sound proof so no-one can hear us outside. Thus they can't hear us in the front. I was one of the people who thought up this idea you know, but usually you would have had one of your gang in the back as well. That's one mistake. I got paid hardly anything for it too.'' She snorted. The van suddenly sped up and turned a bend at the same time causing her to be thrown against the wall Kai was leaning against. She landed right next to him and smiled meekly as she bared the pain. Kai just smirked as she tried to regain her winded breath.

''So what other mistakes have they made?'' He said normally. Kat coughed and wheezed for a few more seconds before smirking.

''They've let me keep my weapons in the same van, big mistake. They also let me keep my Beyblade as they didn't even check our pockets. Now if you don't mind. My blades in my front jacket pocket and if you get him out then were fine.'' Kai nodded and turned his back to her so he could use his hand to find the blade. He opened he jacket pocket and retrieved the blade before giving it to her. She nodded and thanked him before tossing the blade onto the floor in front of her.

''Ok boy, I need a little help here.'' She said out loud. The blade hummed and glowed before bursting into life and spun franticly as a flash of light spread around it and glowed as it span in the darkness.

''If you can do that then how did you lose to Tyson?'' Kai asked suddenly. Kat sighed.

''By that time I didn't need to beat him, it was simple that he wasn't my brother by the way he acted. Besides if you notice when my blade left the dish it was still spinning as quick as this. Being thrown is the only way I can lose. Plus I am not allowed to show you my bit-beast.'' She added.

''And whys that?'' Kai asked as she tried to get onto her knees again. The van suddenly jolted and she fell back again right onto Kai this time so was sitting on his lap. She smiled nervously and apologised before moving to sit next to him again. She tried once more and Kai pushed her with his shoulder for a bit of help. She fell forward onto her knees like she had wanted and turned and smiled at Kai. She turned saddened a moment later.

''I just can't, if anyone found out what he is they'd want him. He is unstoppable and has so much magic in him that he has no weakness!''

''How is that?'' Kai asked as she turned back to him.

''Ok boy, cut the ropes.'' Kat ordered and the blade launched at her wrists. The rope was severed instantly and she quickly undid her legs as well. He stood up and stretched before collecting her blade and pocketing it again. She sighed before walking over to Kai and undoing his rope bonds as well.

''Thanks.'' Kai said quietly. Kat just nodded.

''Now, if I know these turns right then I know where were going.'' She said standing to face the front of the van and closing her eyes in concentration as the van turned left and then right in different orders.

''How do you know that?'' Kai asked crossing his arms and leaning against the moving wall. She still hadn't answered his question.

''My sixth sense.'' Kat replied before nodding. ''Yep, their taking us to H.Q Gunman. Where most of our weapons are made. It's near by to the city so I should have already known.'' She opened her eyes and walked over to her bag. Grabbing it she searched through it to reveal a pen knife.

''Here have this, just in case you need a weapon. It's not much but a sword would be too much.'' She said and gave Kai the black cased knife who took it nervously. She then undid one of the holsters and gave it to Kai as well. ''Keep this too. You shouldn't need anything but it's just in case I need back up. Highly unlikely.'' She said arrogantly.

''How many will there be there?'' Kai asked nervously putting the gear in pockets or around his waist.

''Around 300 if master is here.'' Kai looked shocked.

''300?'' Kat nodded.

''Where is Kai? His dinner is getting cold.'' Ray asked openly.

''I'll eat it.'' Tyson offered.

''I know you would.'' Ray sweatdropped.

''I don't know Ray, I've tried his cell phone but he's not answering, it's turned off.'' Max said.

''It's also in his bedroom remember.'' Kenny put in.

''I suppose we shouldn't bother. He's always come back to us.'' Ray said.

''But he never goes out on his own this late at night in a storm. He knows how dangerous it is.'' Kenny said.

''Chill Chief, Kai's gonna be fine.'' Dizzi said and the conversation was ended in hope that that was true.

''So what do we do now?'' Kai asked. Kat sighed.

''We hope were the last in the line.''

''Meaning?''

''Meaning our van was the last to leave. Oh well, we're gonna find out one way or another. Grab your gun and be ready to shoot the driver dead.'' She ordered and took out her beyblade again.

''You didn't answer my question earlier.'' Kai said suddenly again.

''What one?''

''Why is your beyblade so magical?'' Kat stayed silent.

''Kat?''

''I'm a witch.''

''What?''

''Ok, I'm a witch. Well, not really, my ancestors are meant to be witches or people with magic running through their veins anyway. When Beyblade first was presented as a tournament they decided to make a Beyblade to beat all Beyblades. Thus my beyblade was formed.''

''Is that all your going to tell me?'' Kai asked grabbing the handle of his gun and drawing it. He didn't really want to kill anyone.

''Yep.'' Kai grunted.

''I see I'm going to have to work on you for answers.'' He said.

''Yep.'' Kat replied and then tossed her blade to the floor. ''Ok boy, lets get this door blown open and then I think cross country will be happening as well as a few more broken bones.'' The blade buzzed and glowed and started spinning again but didn't move from the spot. Kat turned to Kai.

''I you really must I'll tell you everything you want after I've dealt with my boss. I'll be clear of enemies then and hopefully will be safe.'' Kai nodded. Kat held out her hand and Kai took it and they sealed the deal in a hand shake. Kat then turned to her blade.

''Let's do this.'' She ordered her voice deadly and quiet. The blade shot for the door breaking it open as it flew though the air. It landed on the ground outside the truck and before another one.

''Shit, man, why does it never go my way, their not as rookie as they look.'' She growled. ''Burst the tyres.'' Kat ordered at a yell as she quickly drew her gun and shot three fast moving bullets. Before either Kai could fire himself or the men in the van behind them could do anything a bullet had met some part of there body ending in death and the tyres on the van had been burst by Kat's blade's sharp edge and the van was rolling to a stop. Their van was also pulling up quickly. Kat looked around, they were in the country. It had stopped raining and there was a forest surrounding the road. Perfect.

''Kai jump and run.'' Kat ordered. The Bladebreaker obliged and ran knowing Kat would follow soon after without fail somehow or another, even if it meant almost death she would live up to what her friends wanted. Kat however stayed on the van for the time being. She jumped onto its roof and looked around quickly. There, only a few hundred meters before them, was the H.Q. She ordered her blade again...

''I want all these tyres burst and then meet me in the forest.'' She yelled as bullets started to fly dangerously close to her head. She flipped off of the van and landed high in a tree like a cat. Around the vans now were all of the still live gangsters. They were shooting at her high in the tree and for once Kat knew that they were only trying to scare her. She was wanted alive at whatever the cost. She mock saluted them before turning and bounding off into the darkness of the tree's branches high above the ground. Another shot rang out…

Kai's POV.

What is happening to me? This started this afternoon over a simple Beybattle and now I'm being chased through a forest by people with so many guns and weapons I can't even count them. And all because of Kat.

I don't know whether to despise her or thank her. After all she has technically saved my life but she also technically got me into this. Stupid Kitty Kat. If I hadn't followed her to the hotel then I'd already be at Tyson's dojo eating Ray's food by now. That's something, what are my friends going to think of me if I don't get home soon?

No, if I had never been sent to the abbey then I would never have met her. If it wasn't for my Grandfather. Oh jeez, everything always boils back to him. It's like he rules my life. I know I share his blood but I don't share his life. I wonder whether he's anything to do with Kat's boss?

Hang on. Up ahead of me. What the f…?

End Kai's POV.

Kai had been running for at least five minutes now and had been scratched and cut so many times by the branches and brambles that he thought he might soon bleed to death. He was just about to slow down when in path in front of him he saw a glowing white light. He ran into the clearing to see it dark once more and Kat standing with her back to him leaning over her blade which was sitting still on the floor. She was gasping for breath and clutching at her side.

''Kat.'' Kai said almost joyfully. The girl turned to him. Blood was coming from her mouth as she coughed more up onto the grass that she stood on. Her eyes were blood shot from pain and her cheeks pale from shock. She tried to smile meekly but failed to and only cringed in pain.

She removed her hand from clutching her side and showed to Kai why she was like this.

''Run.'' Was all she gasped out before falling forward onto him unconscious. Kai just gapped at the hole in her side. It was near one of her lungs so he reckoned it had been punctured. The blood was oozing from the hole and almost made him puke at the sight. She needed a doctor. He gulped before lifting her into his arms with her legs dangling over one arm and her head against his chest. He reached down and picked up her beyblade before beginning to walk deeper into the forest. What was he going to do?

(Dun, dun, dun. What's gonna happen to Kat and Kai? What are the Bladebreakers going to do? What am I going to do? Why am I even saying this?

Kat and Kai: What are we going to do? Hehehe.

Cya next chapter. A/N: Sorry about blood and gore again folks, I'm the new Quentin Tarantino (Director of Kill Bill) female version. Please Review)


	6. Only for You

**6: Only For You**

The title sounds a bit lovey dovey right? Don't dis it ok, it's not like that. My romance side is officially burnt out so you're not getting any until it grows. (That should satisfy both romance and non-romance people, see I do try ).

Disclaimer: read the other chaps, cant be bothered to even type anymore ! A/N: By the way, did I ever say that I don't own Beyblade.

To DarkMCat, he might be giving her a hug, sometime soon. (wink) And thanks again for the review. Yeah, My computer just randomly freezes these days, or crashes, it's quiet annoying because then I can't update or write anymore. Anyway. Enjoy.

Kai: So when are we doing this?

Kat: When I feel like it. You do realised I meant to be unconscious too you know? What goes on in the fics normal happens to me, painfully enough.

Kai: You're only awake because I dropped you. I am not carrying you anymore than I have to. I'm only doing it in the fic because she's making me. (Stick thumb at Emma typing again).

Kat: At least she doesn't own your life contract. (Groans while Kai laughs his head off). I feel so unloved.

Kai: You are unloved. Who would ever love you? (Hears a laugh from behind them)

Emma: I am still here and CAN hear you you know, and I've got that last sentence of yours already figured out Kai. Oh, and this chap you meet Kat's bit-beast.

''Run.'' Was all she gasped out before falling forward onto him unconscious. Kai just gapped at the hole in her side. It was near one of her lungs so he reckoned it had been punctured. The blood was oozing from the hole and almost made him puke at the sight. She needed a doctor. He gulped before lifting her into his arms with her legs dangling over one arms and her head against his chest. He reached down and picked up her beyblade before beginning to walk deeper into the forest. What was he going to do?

Kai's POV.

Cut everything bad I've ever said about Kat and throw it out of the window then set it on fire and let it burn. She's in so much pain she's unconscious and only so I could have gotten away without being hurt. She's too heroic for her own good.

I look down at her as I walk, running is impossible in such dense forest as well as carrying a limp body in your arms. So I just kept on walking. Blood covering us both and scratching myself more as I tried to let Kat's form go unharmed. I didn't know where I was going or how long I had been walking all I was suddenly aware of was that I wasn't alone anymore. I then noticed that the beyblade of Kat's in my hand had started to glow in warning.

_'Move it buster, if you get hurt my Kat does and if she gets hurt I'll hurt you more.'_ Someone yelled in my head. But it didn't sound like Dranzer.

''Who was that?'' I asked out loud.

_'I'm your guardian angle Kai.'_ It said sarcastically.

''I don't have a guardian angle, if I did nothing bad in my life would have happened and my life as a whole has been worse than bad.'' I spit.

_'Touchy.'_

_'Just shut up and go back to your real master.'_ That was Dranzer's harsher reply.

_''Dranzer who is that?''_ I asked so only he could hear. I hope anyway.

_'It's Kat's bit-beast, I don't now why he's in your head but he says he has something to tell you.'_

_''You mean without biting my head off.''_

_'He says he's a strict herbivore.'_

_''He's listening?''_

_'Yes Master. He has heard everything, I can't block him for you, you yourself cannot block him either. You must listen to what he has to say.'_

_'That's right buster so do yourself a favour and drop my blade onto the floor.'_ I heard Kat's bit-beast order.

_If this is what Kat has to put up with then I pity her._ I thought to no-one but myself. I obliged by dropping the blade onto the ground before me and stood still as it glowed and then suddenly a blinding flash spread around me.

End Kai's POV.

The clearing was suddenly illuminated. The darkness of the trees was brightened and the wet grass and bushes from the storm before dried once more. Then there stood the beast, Kat's bit-beast of her magic blade, the bit-beast with no weakness, Kai could certainly make that out from the way it looked. It stood proudly in all its glory, neck arched, armour glistening, teeth bared ready to fight and its magic aura surrounding it making it look just like an angle but its black eyes said different. The beams of light surrounding it was blinding, probably so you never got a proper look at it, but Kai's eyes adjusted to it and he managed to look at the beast.

''Who are you?'' He asked with his normal gruff voice. The beast snorted.

''Why, I'm Kat's bit-beast come alive, just changed a lot form when I last saw you six years ago, not normal huh?'' It said proudly. ''I'm better than normal; I should be one with the gods.'' It said arrogantly.

''Yeah the ones in hell.'' Kai countered. The beast snorted again.

''Look you loser, I'm doing you a favour as well as breaking a promise to Kat. If you don't shut up and leave off I might just take Kat and leave you here on your own to the gangsters back there. There going to find us soon at the rate your going.'' It said guffly. Then it was Kai's turn, he just stood there and snorted.

''Well, if you're here, however you got here anyway, why don't you introduce yourself?'' Kai pressed.

''No thanks mate, you can live with a nameless beast for the time being. Kat's said not to reveal myself to anyone or give them my name, I'm not breaking two promises in the space of a minute, even if they do sound like they were given to me by a mother.'' It said. ''Now, the gangsters are getting closer, they knew they hit Kat with a bullet and I'll fix that hole later. Now get on.'' It said turning side on to Kai.

''You can fix it, why not now, she'll be dead later!'' Kai said full of defiance as well as disbelief that if she could be healed she wasn't going to be.

''I don't want her woken up. If she sees me I'll never live another good moment in life.'' For once Kai saw fear in the beast's eyes which was now lowered to be level with his own as the beasts back was as tall as Kai himself.

''At the rate Kat's going she won't ever wake up.'' Kai yelled.

''And that's why I'm going to take you both to the hospital dim wit. Then I'm going to come back and do some destructive work on the H.Q. They all deserve to die, they hurt me to you know, stupid human bakas.'' It glared into space at the thought.

''I'm a stupid human baka then?'' Kat asked angrily the beast turned his head back to him.

''Yes if you think I was implying you dim wit, I was saying about the Black Bandits, if that's what their still called. Now for the love of Kat get on.'' It said stamping its foot on the soft ground and Kai could feel the ground under his feet shake a little.

Kai then looked the beast over one more. On its head was a piece of armour that went past it's nose and ended in a sharp point and went down each side of its face in-between its eyes and nostrils and also ended in a point. It was held by some leather straps around its pointed ears and covered the animal's fine pointed horn coming from the centre of its forehead that went on for another foot from the actual face. On the animals fine strong legs it had more armour, two pieces for a leg. On the front two legs the longs piece of silver metal was at the front and the small on the back, on the hind legs the longer piece of armour was on the back of the leg and the small on the front. It fitted the leg and gave movement as well as protection. Under the armour you could see feathers, literally feathers, which seemed to be changing colour all the time. On the animal's rump and neck it had a long mane and tail that did the same thing as the feathers and changed colour. On the beast's hooves were golden horse shoes that were studded with spikes. And finally, on the beast's back near its shoulders were a pair of great white angelic wings that at the present time were up in the air and showing off their full size that could quite easily cover the whole beast's body with just one wing. On the front of the wings was yet more armour that seemed to be in the shape of scales so gave movement to the wing. In front of Kai stood a brilliant white Unicorn that glowed and shone in the light that it itself made. Kai was unsure on what to do. The animal's ear then flickered the way Kai had come.

_The bandits are coming._ It thought to itself with fear but said nothing. It looked back at Kai how looked as if someone had just insulted him so he was just glaring back at him. But the beast could tell that he was thinking.

''But how am I meant to ride. You're a bit-beast, so you're a spirit. You can't ride spirits.'' Kai said trying to make sense of it.

''I was never a spirit, I don't die, end of story. I'm the son of Pegasus all those thousands of years ago. I'm an eternal warrior and helper friend to the Triagon family unless past onto someone else. So you can ride me when I decide to materialise with my magic. That is usually only for Kat but as she is in trouble and she does trusts you then I will do it for you, but only for you.'' Kai looked confused. ''Don't tell me Kat hasn't even told you that I control magic?'' He said, his ear focused on the approaching bandits.

''Yes she has, but very briefly.'' Kai said not hearing the bandits yet.

_There in the clearing before ours, only a few hundred meters, I need to go now._ The beast thought fear once again spreading in its eyes.

''Look, come on, were in danger now.'' Kai's expression was blank as he looked down at Kat slowly bleeding away.

''What aren't I good enough for you? Look mister just do yourself the favour of riding on my back or your gonna die and Kat WON'T wake up again.'' Kai just glared at the beast before stepping forward.

''Good.'' The beast said pleased as he bent his knees and lowered his front end onto the grass. Kai slid on behind the wings still clutching Kat in his arms as he sat down on the soft fur and grabbed a wad of flowing mane to steady himself with. The Unicorn (Sorry if I call it horse, or Egorn for that matter. Look I'm writing other stories and there's a horse in it called Egorn so I'll probably get mixed up somewhere along the line, ok lets start again.). The Unicorn quickly stood up again and shook its neck and spread out its wings that barely fit in the clearing.

''Hold on tight.'' The beast ordered and then leapt into the air in all its glowing glory. Kai was lunged backwards as the beast flapped its powerful wings to clear the trees.

''Oh, and that might happen to so really hold on tight.'' The Unicorn advised with a chuckle.

''I get the feeling your not telling me everything, why the hurry?'' Kai asked.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and then more that were fired up into the air at the big Unicorn.

''Oh, and Kai is it, I forgot to tell you that because of you being so dismissive of the idea of riding me, the enemy were getting close. Now when I say hold on tight, I mean really hold on tight.'' And with that the Unicorn threw back its head and sent out a piercing scream meant to scare the enemy who kept on firing regardless, before shooting forward and going into a series of spins, loops and a general roller coaster ride.

(Hope you like, if not the story will get better towards the end and the more I write. I've already written like another 10 chaps after this, more, but I had to wait to log on to so I just wrote when no one was watching so to speak. It will get better. Please review).


	7. Survival

**7: Survival**

Hey people/person, for once I've got nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I don't own Beyblade, oh, and did I tell you, I don't own beyblade.

Kat: The authors an idiot.

Kai: I'll drink to that.

Kat: (Grabs bucket of not so icy cold water, but still incredibly cold even though its been standing doing nothing for 3 episodes, and throw it down Kai's throat but she still remains grumpy)

Kai: Arrrrggghhhh. Cold, cold, cold, cold. (Runs round trying to warm up).

Kat: (Grabs hold of Kai and he freezes into a solid block of ice).

Kai: (Teeth chattering and face and lips blue). Why did you do that?

Kat: I'm in a cold mood and besides, you did say you would drink to it. Also, I don't want to want to prank the Author anymore and that water looked incredibly lonely.

Kai: Why don't you want to prank Emma?

Kat: I have my reasons. (Walks away counting a wad of cash with a note saying bribe from the author on it).

Emma: (Laughing head off and pointing at Kai who is now turning red with anger and the ice is beginning to melt around him).

Yeah, I'd just like to say. (Clear throat). IT'S HALF TERM HOLIDAYS! WAHOO. (Look sheepish and clear throat again). Anyway, hope your liking the story and thanks again to DarkMCAT. This ones yours.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and then more that were fired up into the air at the big Unicorn.

''Oh, and Kai is it, I forgot to tell you that because of you being so dismissive of the idea of riding me, the enemy were getting close. Now when I say hold on tight, I mean really hold on tight.'' And with that the Unicorn threw back its head and sent out a piercing scream meant to scare the enemy who kept on firing regardless, before shooting forward and going into a series of spins, loops and a general roller coaster ride.

Kai's POV.

What the hell is happening to me, I'm riding on a spirit that is the bit-beast of Kat. Kat herself is bleeding to death and at the present time is unconscious. I don't even know whether I'm meant to let her lose consciousness or not but I doesn't matter. I can't even think straight anymore. I'm a few hundred feet in the air, getting fired at by about 20 guns shooting every second and I have no safety straps or anything to stop me from falling from this beast. Everything's against me. And I have never been a fan of roller coasters and to make matters worse…this one if for my life!

End Kai's POV.

The ride wasn't a smooth one; the beast jerked and swerved from bullets as well as tried to outwit them long enough for him to get away. If it wasn't for the weight on his back he could have already got away but he had to protect his master and her friend.

He pulled up suddenly as a bullet flashed past his face a centimetre away and reared in mid flight. Kai gripped hold of his mane tightly and wrapped his arms around Kat as he gripped with two hands to the Unicorns mane. The teen was so preoccupied with supporting himself and Kat that he didn't notice the fact that the girl he was trying to support was waking slightly.

Kat's POV.

Where am I? I looked around though half lidded eyes. Suddenly they open fully in surprise. Flippin' hell, I'm in the air but that only means one thing. I looked forward to see my beast's face. I start growling before sitting up straight then gasping but bared the intense pain that was coming from my left side. I feel myself push something else back as it immediately grabs hold of my jacket from behind as it tried to support itself. I looked behind to see Kai.

''You're awake, but I didn't think th…''

''You think wrong Kai.'' I say coldly. His caring expression changed back to a hard one. Who cares, I can save myself even with injury. I used to work for an assassination squad didn't I! He just growls at me but continues to grip at my jacket. He doesn't really have a choice in what he does. We have limited space on this Unicorn of mine to sit so he has to unless he wants to fall to his death. I just smirk in satisfaction at the fact that he has to put up with me now.

Now, my Unicorn, you're not meant to be out.

End Kat's POV.

Kat kicked the beast that she rode hard in the ribs. The beast just snorted before continuing to duck and dive.

''Why are you out?'' She asked although gruffly so she did get an answer.

''I'm saving your scrawny behind.'' The Unicorn returned harshly, Kat was acting strange again; her tone of voice proved that and the fact that if she was normal she would be in greater pain than she seemed now. Kat just snorted.

''Then hurry up.'' She said suddenly realising the amount of pain she was in to move. She glanced down at her side and her eyes glazed over. They had done this to her. She looked down at the forest cover below her. It wasn't that far, only about 100 feet. She could make it, she had to show them what she could do or what they shouldn't have done to her. She growled before leaning over to jump.

''Kat stop doing that to me.'' The Unicorn said blocking a bullet with its metal wing amour and making it harmlessly bounce away as more gun shots rang out. He blocked her path with his wing.

''Hold on guys, I'm going now.'' He said before rearing up and then going into a mad burst of twists, rolls and loops, ducking and diving as bullets were aimed at his big form left, right and centre.

Kat just grabbed hold of his mane and Kai just grabbed hold of Kat. The wind rushed past them, bullets rushed past them, as they left the bandits behind in the wind.

''Land.''

''No.''

''Why?''

''Were almost there.''

''But I want to go back and kill them for what they've done.''

''Well you're not so shut up.'' Kai had watched them fight for the last few minutes as the Unicorn soared leisurely through the sky. Its long wings outstretched beating the air every few seconds and its legs dangling as if it was jumping; every now and then they were clench tighter and then relax again.

''Why are you two even arguing over such pitiful thing anyway?'' Kai asked folding his arms after the Unicorn had brought silence once more.

''QUIET YOU.'' The Unicorn and its master both yelled back at him. Kai abruptly withdrew his complaint and everyone sat in silence, or in the beast's case flew in silence, for a minute or two as they neared the city once more. The beast sighed. She was now calm enough to be told. He could trust the one called Kai too.

''Kat, you almost went Loco earlier.'' He said quietly.

''What.'' Kat said desperately. In her shock the Pain engulfed her again. She gasped slightly and cringed and grabbed at her side again.

''What?'' Kai asked in totally confusion.

''I'll explain later.'' Kat said quietly.

''You said that earlier.'' Kai pressed. Kat sighed.

''Land and heal me, we're getting too close to the city and I'm losing a lot of blood.'' This time the Unicorn obeyed her order.

They had landed some minutes ago now. They were still in the forest but on the outskirts and far away from the road. The gunmen would be miles away now. Kat's beast had already done his healing on them both and on Kat's command had returned to his spirit form and gone back to his blade to rest and remain unseen. He was worn out from using his magic to heal both the teens wounds anyway.

''How do you do that?'' Kai asked.

''Simple, he touches a wound with his horn, shield on or off, and then his magic is used to fuse everything back together on the wound thus it is healed and no scar remains.'' Kat explained. ''He couldn't do it earlier because he heard someone coming when he stopped running with me through the forest after I was shot. That someone was you but because he didn't know you he thought it best he wasn't seen. And after that I was unconscious and he needs my energy to do anything that your blade cannot do.'' She walked up to a near by tree and before Kai could stop her was already bounding up along the branches until she was covered by the leaves completely from his view. He went to stand underneath the tree and saw Kat sitting on a branch halfway up with one leg dangling from the branch on which she sat and the other with her arms wrapped around it and chin resting on it. She still carried all her bags and sword although one of her guns and her pen knife were still carried by Kai.

''I suppose you want to know what my bit-beast meant by 'loco' don't you?'' She asked keeping her gaze on the stars above her that she could see through the leaves on the tree in which she was hiding. Kai nodded below her and made a grab for the branch near the ground to climb up. Kat said nothing until he had scrambled to the branch next to the one she sat on.

''Why wasn't your bit-beast allowed to tell me his name?'' Kai asked.

''I prefer to keep it secret, as I said before, if anyone who knew of him heard of him now, they would all be after me. He is meant to be gone, destroyed many years ago, way before my time and that is why I know little to nothing of him, but he still lives with me.''

''So you're hiding him?'' Kai asked. Kat just nodded and sighed again.

''What did he mean by 'loco' then?'' Kai asked knowing that it could be translated to mean crazy. Kat did seem a bit off back when they were flying but that could have just been because she was angry or scared.

''It is a great honour to be able to have a bit-beast like him, to be able to use him is an even greater one. As I explained in brief before, he was created by my family. They were witches, as I told you before, but witch is not what I am. Witches are evil, as many people think or thought, but I am not totally evil. Even though I am a descendent of a group of witches I am not one of them, only part of me is. That's what loco means, it's our way of saying I've turned witch but without full magic as it has all but a bit been drained and put into him. When I turn Loco, I am unstoppable, like a crazy freak that cares nothing of death or pain but only survival. It's usually set off by great fear, pain or anger. And at that time I was in great pain and angry over what they did to me.'' Kat sighed again.

''For future referenced, don't get me too angry, don't hurt me too badly and don't scare me that much either, if you do, run. Most of my enemies end up dead! That's why they call me Killer Kat.''

''So you have two sides?'' Kai asked. Kat nodded solemnly. She looked back at the sky to see the sun rising over the horizon. She then realised how tired she was.

''Why does your bit-beast have no weakness then?'' Kai kept on with the questions that she had never answer to him. They had known each other little over a few weeks back then, that's how long she had been in the same city and how long he remained on the run from his grandfather before they both had to go their separate ways. Hers into the shadows and his back to the abbey and torture. She didn't answer.

''You better get going, your friends must be wondering where you are by now?'' Kat said forcing down a yawn and stretching her leg that hung down from the branch. Kai nodded, even though frowning after not getting an answer, and began to climb back down the tree. He paused halfway down to find Kat not following.

''Aren't you coming?'' He asked. Kat shock her head and looked down at Kai. She looked into his brown eyes but was only asked the question again and again. 'Are you coming with me? Are you coming with me? Are you coming with me?'

''No Kai, now you know what I can do and about him I can't, I'm too dangerous, well the people that will follow me are.''

''No your not and nor are they, we've had to put up with worse, me especially.'' Kat looked at him questionably before starting to slowly climbing down the tree as he did to. When they reached the ground Kat turned to him.

''Care to tell?'' Kai just grunted.

''I'd rather not; you're not revealing anything so I'm not either.'' Kat nodded.

''Fine then, I'm going to have to come so I can work on getting my answers now as well as you getting yours.'' Kai smirked.

''That is if you can.'' He said arrogantly. Kat smirked.

''I have my ways.'' She turned and looked back up at the sky. ''If I'm allowed to stay where you are staying then I'll come, if anything has to be drastically changed to suit me then I'll leave. Deal.'' She turned back to Kai and stuck out her hand. Kai shook it and nodded.

''I'm team leader; I'll make sure everything is changed. We need another good back up Blader to practise against and maybe if you let that bit-beast of yours out I'll get more of a work out than with Tyson.'' He said smugly.

''If you want a good work out you've come to the right person. Sync me up and you'll wish you hadn't.'' And with that they started to walk from the forest gloating on how good each one was against the other. A black cloaked figure moved in the trees behind them walking back into the forest…

(Oh yeah, cliffy, what's gonna happen? I'm open to bribes…which come in the way as reviews…or money if you really like. )


	8. Power and Curse

**8: Power and Curse**

Hiya people.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade although I've gained back my freedom, after I bribed Kat I told her to beat up my master so I'm free, free at last, I'm free, I'm free, oh yeah, oh yeah, freedom…

Emma: Is that ice meant to be melting like that? (Kai red and fuming inside of ice block)

Kat: (Looks tanned and is wearing a grass skirt, a bikini top and sunglasses with a big sun hat on her head) Thanks for the money Emma.

Emma: No prob. (Ice begins to crack). Kat, is that meant to happen?

Kat: Nope, but it's your story and your writing it.

Emma: Good point. Sorry Kai but I don't want to get beaten up yet. (Grabs a pencil and draws a thermometer out of nowhere and author magic makes it become real) Ha, now. (Turns the temperature down by rubbing out the red liquid stuff in the thermometer with the pencils rubber) Boy it's cold now. (Grabs a coat) Cya Kai. Now, Kat how was that holiday of yours? (Walk off with outer ego).

Kai: Great, the girls get to talk and the real cartoon hero gets stuck in an ice block. Life can't get much worse. (Shivers)

Oh, and sorry for not updating in like, (counts on fingers) about a week. I've been busy at sleep overs and such over the holidays. Gomen. (bow).

Thanks to SSJ-Vegito. Thanks for the review, it really must be good. Wow. And another DBZ fan huh? Yay, I'm happy.

Kat's POV.

What have I got myself into now? My life's road is long, complex and full of so many turns and crossovers that no map can take it without you losing you sight and going cross eye in trying to read it. First I almost go Loco again, I'm surprised I didn't turn round, take one look at Kai, think that he was the enemy and stab him right through the heart with my bare hand there and then. I could do that you know, I'm that powerful when I'm Loco. And second I'm now walking to where he is staying and am planning to stay myself, a killer within the Bladebreakers walls, not good.

Look, your probably confused about that aren't you, virtually 'Loco' is my evil side, it controls me until I manage to regain my senses, sometimes it can take seconds other times days, until then I'm a killing machine, against everybody and anybody I see. Having ancient, like a thousand years ago ancient, ancestors of black magic isn't a good life to live. Most witches were killed, in the dunkings in Tudor times, curing the world of the magic, but my family lives on.

Having …….(Enter bit-beast name there (Each dot equals a letter, try and guess)) as a bit-beast gives me both power, strength and victory over any I want to win against, for future reference I didn't want to win against Tyson when I found out that he wasn't my brother. But as well as those plusses to having ……. as a bit-beast there are many other downfalls, there always is, nothing in this world is perfect, not me, not any bit-beast ever found, not any human…there is always a downfall. I am …...'. downfall. Loco is all the bad that my bit-beast doesn't have, that my family doesn't have. I have gained the Triagon curse.

The Triagon curse, I hate it, damn my ancestors for ever creating it. The Triagon curse is that the hundredth member of our family is meant to be the greatest there ever was, perfection in motion, intelligent, witty, swift, deadly…it is meant to be a girl, another female Triagon. But with this come the bad points, because she is so good she also has to be bad in some way, my ancestors made this curse, she is the one and only one to control the magical Bit-beast ……. to his full power. So with his pure goodness and winning glory comes downfall. The downfall is Loco. I am the hundredth Triagon…I'm am the cursed…I am the Loco.

And there is nothing I can do about it, I am the hundredth and until the hundredth is no more, the curse shall live on. He is mine to use, to win with, but he is also my curse.

''We're here.''

(It's confusing and I don't know how else to explain it, in other words Kat's cursed to have two sides as she had all of her bit-beasts living bad in her. It will not be explained further as I'm confusing myself.  
Kat: Stick to Dragonball Z Emma, it's a lot easier to understand than your own complex crap.  
Emma: Quiet, remember who owns your life contract.  
Kat: I never signed it.  
Emma: I signed it and I'm _you_)

End Kat's POV.

''We're here.'' Kai said again, more gruffly this time after being ignored the time before. Kat looked up at him with a jolt before simply nodded slightly and continued to drag her feet in thought. Kai watched, she was depressed and hadn't said a thing all the way home. It had been three long hours of peace but he didn't like this sort of silence. Even the great Kai can get freaked out by too long uneasy silences especially when he had a walking 'Loco' person next to him with a gun near her waist and a sword on her back.

''Tyson shouldn't mind.'' He continued. She muttered something like 'thank you'. Before turning to look up at the sky. Kai looked at her. The soft glow of the rising sun was on her face and it made her look old and tired not young and fresh like she should be. He too was tired but by the looks of things this wasn't the first night that she hadn't slept in in the last few weeks.

Kai looked ahead of him to see Tyson's grandfather's Dojo coming into view. He sighed, this had to be the first time in his life he wanted to go to bed and sleep for as long as possible in that house. But he couldn't, he had training to do.

They walked around the corner of the house, Kai leading, partly looking around for the others and Kat just following the bluenette in front of her, not knowing where she was going or even caring anymore. Lack of sleep had ensured that she would now be an easy target if the Black Bandits attacked her.

She stopped and yawned and shook her head to try and regain some clarity in her sleepy vision. She yawned again before looking at her surroundings. This place was beautiful, like her home had used to be like, just change the house for a white marble mansion and it would be her home. Would have…She sighed, if only…if only that bloody storm had been a minute later…But it hadn't.

Kai had continued to walk; Kat had been near silent when walking home anyway so he had yet to discover that she had stopped following him. He walked to the door of the house to find it open and the kitchen empty. (I'll tell you now, Tyson's house has changed.) He peered around the empty kitchen but found no one there. He walked into the hallway and looked around to find all the bedroom doors closed. He reached Tyson's door and was meant by the snoring they all had to endure every day they stayed with him. Thank god they didn't have to share a room with him, only Kenny did, but even so they could still hear him from the mountains surrounding the area.

Next he came to Ray's and Max's room. Within it he heard talking.

''I just hope he's ok. He's been out all night and in a storm.'' Max said.

''He will be, Max, you know what Kai's like, he can handle anything we couldn't with ease. So technically he's can handle anything we can't as well.'' Ray replied.

''I hope you right, we should get up again now, it's already 7am.'' Max said.

''Yeah I suppose your right, Kai'll probably be waiting outside like nothing had ever happened to him, demanding that we train harder for sleeping in.'' Ray joked.

''He probably will be you know.'' Max laughed and Kai could hear him getting out of bed. Kai looked around for his companion. She was gone. He sighed; she must have stayed outside out of courtesy. He turned and walked back along the hall to find her. Walking into the once in a life time clean kitchen he looked out of the door into the morning air. He forced down a yawn. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was damn well tired right now.

''You can come in you know.'' He said gruffly expecting the girl to walk in blushing from not thinking she wasn't allowed in. She didn't come. Kai walked up to the door and looked along the length of the house, she wasn't there.

''Women are a waste of time.'' He said gruffly before walking out into the morning again to find her.

''I guess he's just asking whether I can stay?'' Kat questioned herself. She yawned before leaning against the house and sliding down onto the dew covered ground. She was already soaked to the skin from the storm last night so didn't mind about being even more wet. At least it wasn't cold; she didn't exactly want a fever right now.

''So tired, so tired.'' She muttered as her eyes closed and she leant her head back on the wall of the house. She was asleep with in the next 10 seconds.

''Who's going to wake Tyson up then?'' Ray asked the two other Bladebreakers.

''We could always wait until Hilary gets here at eight.'' Max said. Kenny just groaned.

''Just wake him up.'' He said clutching his head.

''What's up chief?'' Dizzi asked.

''We were up until gone midnight as it was waiting for Kai, and then Tyson started snoring again. I didn't get any sleep.'' He groaned.

''It's a hard life Chief.'' Max comforted the Computer wiz. ''We'll get him back for you. Ray, your waking him up.''

''Fine Max.'' Ray said turning and grabbing a cup and then filling it with icy water from the fridge. ''I'll be back in a sec.'' He said and walked out of the room. The pair waited and listened and soon were rewarded by a yell from Tyson and Ray returning to the room coolly and smirking but still a bit uneasily.

''I think I'll just go for a walk.'' He said laughing nervously before Tyson yelled out…

''I'll get you Ray, you'll be sorry you did that to me.'' And suddenly appeared from the hallway door and at running pace. Ray yelped before sprinting for the kitchen door.

''Guys help.'' He yelled as Tyson was restrained by Max and Kenny. Suddenly Tyson stopped struggling and Ray turned to where he was looking.

''Kai.'' Kai just grunted standing in the doorway. Clothes soaking wet but appearance still formidable.

''I doubt I've changed in appearance that much in the space of 12 hours have I?'' Kai said gruffly back at Ray.

''Who's that?'' Tyson asked nodding in Kai's direction as Max and Kenny released him. Kai looked down at the girl in his arms; still sound asleep and breathing peacefully.

''She's the Unknown Shadow.'' Kai replied. ''She needed somewhere to stay so she's staying here.'' Kai said sternly although looking at Tyson for agreement, this was his grandfathers house after all.

''Grandpa won't mind Kai; she can stay here for as long as she wants. The only room left is on the couch in your room though, you think you can bare sharing a room with a girl?'' Tyson mocked. Kai just grunted and walked off.

''Hang on Kai, why does she have that sword and why are you both carrying guns?'' Ray questioned. Kai cringed, in his tiredness he had forgotten about the weapons he and Kat carried so had left them where they were, in full sight of his team.

''She's a bandit, she needs them for protection, when she wakes up I'll get her to explain, in the meantime I want you eating breakfast in five minutes and out running round the garden 20 times before I get out again.'' He ordered.

''Yes sir.'' Tyson mock saluted before diving from the cupboards. The other three rolled there eyes and nodded although inwardly groaning. The laps had gone up by 5 today.

''I told you so.'' Ray said looking at Max and smirking.

''Stupid Kitty Kat, stupid women, why do I even bother…'' Kai kept muttering to himself over and over again as he reached his bedroom. He kicked open the door and used his foot to close it after himself. Looking around he found nothing moved from where he had put it yesterday and no prank traps that one of the other Bladebreakers, namely Tyson, had planted to get back at him in some way.

He walked over to the leather couch opposite the end of the bed and lay Kat there. Quickly removing his holster and hers as well as her duffle bag and sword from her back and placing it all under the couch he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. She was still sound asleep. He quickly removed her blood stained jacket off and hung it over the side of the washing basket, he'd deal with that later, luckily no one had seen the blood due to the jacket being red also.

Kai then, seeing Kat was comfortable and would sleep long enough for him to train in peace, went to walk out of the door to train, in the process he looked over at his bed, his gaze longingly. He yawned and shook his head. No, he had training to do. But he was so tired now. He found himself walking over to his bed on auto pilot and then lying on top of it and falling asleep.

(Reviews are welcome; Flames will help dry Kat's clothes).


	9. Nightmare from the Past

**9: Nightmare of the Past**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it, (Received a letter from Ok so I have to say it ever chapter, great. Now, I don't own beyblade, you should already have gathered that, you happy now? Good, now, on with the story.

Kai: (Still shivering.) Hello, anybody there?  
Emma: Yeah we're here.  
Kat: We'll do you a deal. (Walk up to ice block with Emma behind).  
Emma: If you don't hurt us…  
Kat: Chase us…  
Emma: Hunt us down with a mallet…  
Kat: Buy a machine gun and shoot us…  
Emma: Attack us both with Dranzer…  
Kat: Shut down Emma's computer…  
Emma: Or if you don't generally come near us ever again…  
Kat and Emma: We'll let you go.  
Kai: (Nod.) Look, just get me the hell outta here.  
Kat: This might take a while. (Pick ice block up and put it on the cooker stove). Just sit there and wait.  
Kai: What, now your going to fry me.  
Emma: Yeah. (Walk off with Kat and both ignore Kai's protests.)  
Kat: You sure you want to fry one of the most popular Beyblade characters in front of this crowd. (Look at audience member, yes, **member**. I feel so proud.)  
Emma: Remember who's paying you, you can just be my body guard, you do have eternal life and can go Loco can't you?  
Kat: (_'I'm being paid?'_) I only have Eternal life in the DBZ fics and this is Beyblade, and what's Loco going to do against an maddened Kai. (Shudder at the thought).  
Emma: What! (Hear Kai break free of burning ice and yell at them)  
Kat: Run like you life depends on it.  
Emma: It bloody well does. (Both sprint off away from Kai, with a machine gun and Dranzer being shot at them and a mallet being aimed at them and a pair of wire clippers being aimed at the………blank screen.)

Just to say. TODAYS MY B-DAY. I am VERY happy now. heh, sorry. Story time.

''Strange, Kai's still not out.'' Ray questioned.

''Maybe the girl woke up and he's just talking to her.'' Max put in.

''Kai, talk, who's for bets against.'' Dizzi said.

''Or maybe there getting to know each other a little better in a different way.'' Tyson said, his sick mind giving him unwanted ideas as he smirked at everyone.

''Tyson.'' All the other Beybladers yelled. They had just finished doing there laps but it didn't stop them from lunging and pounding Tyson for insulting their team leader and just for the fun of beating Tyson up.

''Hey guys, need I ask why your beating up the idiot.'' A familiar female voice asked. They all turned from their anime tangle on the floor and smiled.

''Hey Hilary.'' Max said walking up to the brunette after untangling himself form the rest.

''For once your wrong, were not beating him up for getting up late.'' Ray informed her.

''That's a first.'' The girl said thoughtfully. ''How'd you get him up this time?'' She asked.

''The icy water gag.'' Ray said smirking.

''You guys are so not fair.'' Tyson whined.

''You so need to get up earlier.'' Hilary argued. The rest were already preparing to run for their lives.

''Some people need more sleep than others you know.'' Tyson argued.

''And why would that be?'' Hilary retaliated. ''Because there too lazy to do god damn nothing all day apart from stuffing their face.''

''It's because I have training everyday.''

''And I don't.''

''You don't blade.''

''I train you.''

''Yeah but you don't actually blade, you don't know ho…''

''Guys, three, two, one.'' At Ray's words Kenny, Max and Ray himself ran and retreated to the house.

''Where is Kai anyway?'' Hilary asked still sending death glares in Tyson's direction. It was now noon, although outside it was dark and cloudy so didn't look it, they had called off training, or rather Tyson's and Hilary's arguing, because of a storm cloud gathering a few minutes earlier. It was now tipping it down again and the thunder and lightening were soon to follow. Apparently this was going to be a big storm but the last for a while anyway.

''The dudes still asleep from when I checked earlier.'' Tyson's Grandpa said. ''Anyway, who's the little lady that's in there with him?''

''What?'' Hilary yelled.

''Chill Hilary, you know the person that challenged us yesterday before you left, well that's her.'' Max explained.

''But why is she here?'' Hilary asked.

''Tyson won against her but she remained a mystery to us, so Kai went to get some answers, he didn't come back until this morning just before you came with her in his arms, we don't know why though, apart from she had nowhere else to stay.'' Kenny said.

''Yeah, we don't know anything else about her, apart from apparently she's a bandit, she was carrying guns and a sword with her when Kai carried her in.'' Ray said.

''A bandit, and she's in here, what happens if she attacks us? What happens if she's an assassin sent to kill off the world champs?'' Hilary said, suddenly frightened of this new girl.

''By the looks of her face she'll be asleep for another year if she could; I doubt she'll want to kill you little dudes and dudette.'' Grandpa said reassuringly. Suddenly a roll of thunder was heard and a fork of lightening flew though the sky.

''At least we won't have to train anymore.'' Tyson said openly. ''Anyone for lunch.'' Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

In Kai's room everything was silent. Two separate calm breaths were heard and an occasional mutter or tossing of a cover but that was all the sound present. Kai lay upon his bed soundlessly asleep, the covers wrapped around his shoulders. Kat on the other hand was more restless, the covers were sprawled all over her legs as she tossed and turned trying to rid herself of her dreams and the thunder and lightening outside. It wasn't working.

''Mum I really don't think we should got out again.'' A young teenaged boy pleaded. His long brown blue streaked hair stuck down with as many pots of gel that you could imagine and his black sparkling eyes filled with nervousness as well as fear.

''Why do you think that dear?'' The older woman replied, she had long waist length brown hair that was let down at the moment and her fringe covered her face and caring crystal blue eyes.

''Well for one, I don't feel that good, and I know this is a big business thing for you and dad and I don't want to upset you by missing it but I really don't think we should go. And besides, sis's going crazy again, you know something bad normally happens when she goes like that.'' He said looking over at his younger sister that seemed to have gained in age by about ten years as she was growling and pulling a face so cross that even her father before her, trying to reason with her, was getting a bit iffy.

''Were high up as it is and there been bad news of what's been happening in storms this high up.'' The boy continued by cutting his neck with a finger. The woman almost laughed, she placed a hand gently on her 12 year old sons shoulder.

''If you mean being struck by lightening, it is very rare to happen.'' She said.

''If it's that rare then how come that about 5 people have been killed within the last month when we've been hit by these freak storms.'' He said desperately.

''Don't worry, we'll go and then we'll come back within the hour, no harm done to us ok?'' The boy could only nod. He turned to go collect his sister before getting into the back of the car.

''Go start the engine dad, I'll get her.'' His dad nodded and brushed a strand of his blue hair away from his eyes. It was blue at the front and then brown at the back and cut pretty short although it still covered his eyes when he didn't want it to. The man then walked off to the car retrieving some keys from his pocket as he went.

The boy looked back at the marble house, their mansion home, he had made sure everything was turned off, all the computers and TVs unplugged just in case the storm hit. He wasn't coming back to a burnt down house caused by lightening.

He then turned back to his sister. She was sitting stubbornly on a rock lining the driveway. She had already been dressed in a little pink flowery dress that he knew she despised and was trying her hardest to try and make it rip or dirty. That's what his sister would do anyway. In one hand, clutched to her chest, was a white horse doll that she had stuck a unicorn's horn on with a bit of card and string as well as a pair of feather covered wings. That always made him smile; she'd take that thing everywhere. In her other hand was a silver beyblade that had been given to her a few weeks before on her sixth birthday. The bit-beast itself had been in their family for ages, he had had his fathers one and she her mothers.

''Come on sis, we gotta go.'' He said. The girl cracked a smile at the suit he was wearing and his hair.

''You look funny.'' She said smiling.

''You look beautiful.'' He said walking up to her. She giggled and let herself be picked up by her older brother.

''Hair smells funny.'' She stated climbing onto his shoulders.

''I know it does, and it looks stupid.'' He said back in disgust about having to wear his hair like it was. The girl giggled and nodded as they started to walk towards the car parked in the gravel drive.

''Come on sweetie were going to be late.'' Called the Woman. The boy nodded and felt his sister stiffen on his shoulders and grab hold of his ears a little too hard.

''I no want to go.'' She protested. The boy pulled her hands off of his ears before taking her from his shoulder.

''You're getting too big to do that you know.'' He said putting her down on the ground and holding her hand. He crouched down to her height and spoke to her.

''I'll beybattle you if you come.'' He bribed. The girl thought it over but shook her.

''I'll beybattle you twice and then take you to see the horses.'' The girl immediately nodded and was led to the car.

The thunder rang through the room again, then it started over and lightening streaked through the sky. In Kat's dream she squirmed to try and get away, she knew what was going to happen.

The lightening struck again; the two passengers in the back of the car got even more nervous as the storm reached its peak right above them. The lightening struck again right in front of them causing the earth to shatter and burn, the car veered to the right…and right into a tree, screams were heard to shatter the storms roar. The windshield and first two seats were crushed. The back two only just survived. The girl jumped from her seat and out into the road in shock, getting poured on by the heavy rain that stung her eyes. She ran around to the front of the car desperately trying to save her parents, only to find…death. The boy followed, took one look before grabbing his sister and running far away down the hill and out of danger. The thought would forever stick with him of his parent's death. The lightning stuck again…but they were already gone.

Kat woke with a start and sat bolt upright on the sofa she was using as a bed for the time being. Gasping for breath and sweating with fear she looked around the room for somewhere to hide. Only to be met with Kai's brown eyes looking at her slightly puzzled. There was another lighting streak; a roll of thunder shook the house. Kat tensed and jumped slightly in fear. She tried taking deep breaths but they would be interrupted by the storms roar.

''What's wrong?'' Kai asked, well, more like ordered to know.

''Nothing.'' Kat lied.

''It doesn't seem that way.''

''I'm just scared of the storm that's all.''

''There more to it than that isn't there. You've been yelling the word 'no' for the last few minutes.'' Kat paused and sighed, closing her eyes in thought before sighing again and looking back at Kai.

''Just don't tell anyone ok.'' She said, Kai paused before nodding and sitting up in bed and crossing his arms as he listened to Kat as she spoke with fear dripping from her voice.

''It's my parents; they died shortly after my sixth birthday, just when I was old enough to realise what death was but young enough to not be able to take it well. I just dreamt of it again, it was during a storm like this. We were driving to one of my moms conventions for work; we lived high in the mountains, well, hills really, and out of the way of publicity. So as we drove down into the near by town a storm struck, lightening hit right in front of the car, Dad drove the car right into a tree which ended in crushing him and my mother.'' She stopped tears in her eyes but were being held in well enough not to be seen in the darkness.

_'At least you got it off your chest.'_ Her bit-beats said to her through her mind.

_''Shut up and leave me alone, I'm still mad at you for showing yourself you know.''_

_'Well sorry for even trying to help you. I won't next time and then you'll end up hurt…or dead!'_

_''Sorry boy, it's just, well you were there.''_

_'And I didn't like it neither.'_

''So that's why you didn't like the storm yesterday?'' Kai asked. Kat simply nodded before yelping in fright as another roll of thunder roared through the city. She grabbed at the blanket near her feet and pulled it up around her shoulders again.

''It scares the hell out of me, at least I've got someone with me now though, it's better than being alone.'' She sighed but still was tense with fright.

_''I am not doing that Dranzer.''_

_'Why not?'_

_''I just don't want to.''_

_'Come on, look at her, she needs it right now.'_

_''But not from me.''_

_'You're the only person she knows around here, if I can add, probably the only one she can trust in the world.'_

_''And why does that give me the responsibility to do it?''_

_'You a friend to her, she saved your life and you won't ever get a chance to repay her again. Just do it.'_ A long pause. _'Master…'_ Kai sighed.

''Come here.'' Kat looked at him strangely.

''Earth to Kitty Kat, come here.'' Kat just looked puzzled before getting up from the sofa with her blanket still wrapped around her shoulders.

''Yeah Kai.'' She tensed again as another streak or lightening flashed and tried to not notice the flash that illuminate the room or then the thunder that boomed in her ears.

''Sit down.'' He ordered. Kat just obeyed and walked over to the bed and sat next to him on its soft covers. ''Now, if I don't tell about your nightmare you won't tell about this.'' He said.

''About what.'' She felt Kai's arms encircle her shoulders and was quickly pulled into a tight hug. She relaxed slightly again and before long was once again asleep against his chest.

(Arrrrrrr, there's the hug DarkMCat If your still otu tehr ethat isand this will progress further -)

(I know this really isn't apparent but I love the chibi Kat bit. She is sooooo cute. You have to love her sometimes. But then again, normal and badass Kat are all good. To me at least. Cya next chap).


	10. Kai's Training

**10: Kai's Training**

Disclaimer: My brother: I don't own Beyblade, and come to think of it nor does Emma.

(Screen started working again and you see Kat and Emma chained together back to back over a pot of boiling lava).

Kai: That's what you get for messing with me.

Kat: We can get out of it though.

Emma: (Raises an eyebrow). How Kat? (Get slapped upside the head by her outer ego).

Kat: You're the bloody author, use you author magic and get us the hell out of here before I start turning on you too.

Emma: Oh yeah. (Everybody roles eyes at her naïve-ness.) (Suddenly Kat and Emma both disappeared and reappear on either side of Kai.)

Kat: Now, where were we? (Unleashes her beyblade …….(You're still not going to know his name)).

Emma: (Unleashes Wolborg).

Kai: This is so not fair, why can't you torture another Beyblade character. (The girls pause, look at each other evilly).

Kat: That's a good idea.

Kai: (Stops running as Beyblades stop at there master commands).

Emma and Kat: (Turn back to Kai smirking). Ner.

Deep male voice: Will Kai ever escape the wrath of Kat and Emma? Will the two girls ever stop their torment? (Emma hands over some money to commentator.) £25 says no. Kai's not quick enough (A/N: I'm English that's why I put '£'). (The three keep on running around madly while story continues.)

Thanks DarMCat for the review. I thought I'd lost you for a few days. Phew, anyway, I think I put in the last chap, the hug will progress. (Laugh menacingly as Kat and Kai sweat drop and look confused).

I'm in double figures, I'm in double figures. Bo yeah. Eat my shorts short eaters. We are all dust. Bow down before the almightily god, me. Hahahahahaha.

The storm had passed over again and by the looks of the blue almost cloudless sky the city wouldn't be attacked by another until the next load of freak storms decided to come their way. The trees were still wet and the leaves on the high branches above the ground still collected water from the downpour the day before. It was early morning again and the Bladebreakers had enjoyed the day before, their only day off. They had yet to see Kai or the girl again and no-body had bothered to check in case they woke their team leader and be on the end of a very bad mood swing.

Thinking that their team leader wouldn't be up that day either, the team slept in a while longer than normal, only to find…

''Max, Ray, get you fat lazy asses up and running, I want you outside in 10 minutes.'' Kai yelled virtually knocking the door down as he pounded it to get them awake. He heard muffled groans and then feet on the floor inside the room and knew he had succeeded. He then walked back to Tyson's and Kenny's room. The door opened immediately as he met Kenny who was already awake after hearing Kai wake the other two.

''Wake lazy bones up.'' Kai ordered and Kenny could only nod and walked grudgingly back into his room to wake the still snoring Tyson.

Kai then walked back to his own room, he himself had only just woken up as he was still tired from two nights ago. Kat was getting up too but had stayed to try and figure out what to wear. It appeared that she only owned one top and it was ripped and covered in blood so couldn't be worn outside until cleaned. He knocked on the door to find it open anyway so walked in.

Kat was standing at the back of the room with her blue baggy jeans on and her normal golden boots as usual. She no longer wore her green sweat bands but a pair of blue ones. On her top was a tank top that she had squeezed out of Kai before he left to wake the others. It was Kai's normal attire tank top so had red rimmed arms and two studs at the front. Her hair was still up in its normal bun although neater after her nights rest where it had been messed up as it always did. She turned to him and smiled.

''How do I look?'' Kai just sighed.

''Beautiful, really, now get out of here quick before the others start getting to the kitchen, you don't want to miss breakfast now if you haven't eaten in a day.'' He said unemotionally. Kat mock saluted and walked out of the room, the flat heel on her boot clicking along the wooden floor. Kai checked his room again before following her quickly, he was way more hungry than usual and this time he wasn't going to put off eating.

Luckily it was only Kat and Grandpa in the kitchen at the time. Kai knew for a fact that Tyson's grandpa would soon be gone as soon as breakfast was made and that Kat wouldn't pester him for eating so at the moment he was ok.

He walked into the kitchen with his arms crossed and eyed closed like he normally did. Grandpa nodded and said 'hi, little dude' but only received a grunt (Grandpa won't be his normal self during my fic, I haven't seen much of him in the eps I've seen so I'm not sure what he's actually like, gomen). Kai quickly eyed the food with one eye before grabbing a few rashes of bacon and putting them on a plate along with some eggs and a couple of slices of toast. He leant against and wall and quickly ate it all with in the minute. That felt better.

''So, may I ask of your name little dudette?'' Grandpa asked Kat. The girl looked puzzled.

''Her name is Kat.'' Kai put in quickly washing his plate so it looked as though he had had nothing to eat that day.

''Hi there Kat, I'm Tyson's grandpa but you can just call me, well, Grandpa.'' Kat once again looked puzzled.

''Err, hi then…Grandpa.'' She smiled nervously.

_'He has something wrong with his head.'_ Her bit-beast said laughing.

_''Quiet you, you'll mix my words and I'll make a fool out of myself.''_

_'And the problem with that is?'_ Kat promptly dug into her pocket and squeezed her beyblade who shut up at her touch.

''Nice meeting you little lady and I hope you enjoy your stay, and I don't mind whether you help get these boys asses into gear either.'' He said cheerfully and walked off. Kat cocked an eyebrow at Kai who smirked.

''Just live with him, he means no harm.'' He said genuinely smiling.

''If you say so.'' Kat said and took another mouthful of food. Suddenly a blur of red, blue and yellow came running into the kitchen, it sped around the food table and came to a stop with a plate pilled full of food in front of Kat.

''Hi Tyson.'' The girl greeted. Tyson looked puzzled. Ray, Kenny and Max then all came in through the kitchen door and came face to face with Kat in Kai's clothing.

''Err, hi guys.'' Kat said cheerfully trying to break the tension of there starting. Kai just snorted.

''Didn't your parents ever teach you staring is rude.'' He said. The other quickly apologises as did Tyson with his mouth stuffed with food.

''As is talking with your mouth full.'' Kai said just to take the piss out of Tyson again.

''At least I actually eat.''

''So does Kai, how do you think he lives?'' Kat said playfully. Tyson just looked at her as if to say, 'So you're not on my side either?' and Kat laughed.

''I don't think I've introduced myself yet, the names Kat Triagon aka the Unknown Shadow.'' She said standing up and walking over to the group and quickly shaking hands.

''So why are you staying with us?'' Ray asked. Kat sighed.

''Long story short…my, parents were killed in a storm when I was six, I am now sixteen. I've been on my own on the streets ever since.'' She told her sad story in the quietest tone possible.

''Oh, I'm sorry for having to make you remember.'' Ray apologised. Kat looked up smiling.

''No worries Ray, I'll live, partly because I have to, I'm no coward and, well, killing myself would be the cowards way out. Besides, having to live, it's given me a life mission. My brother went missing shortly after the accident, so I'm going round the world to find him.'' Kat explained.

''On your own?'' Max said. Kat nodded.

''Why did you have all those weapons on you then, how do you afford them if you on your own and on the streets.'' Tyson asked finishing his meal as the others started.

''I do favours for people for money.'' Kat put it simply and hiding the truth at the same time. Tyson just took it.

''Kat, do you have a bit-beast?'' Kenny asked the girl who too finished her breakfast. Kat nodded and gulped down her last mouthful.

''But I'm not showing you until I want to, or until I have to.''

''You had to two days ago but you didn't.'' Tyson said.

''I didn't want to flatten your pride Tyson; I could have beaten you if I had wanted to.''

''I'd like to see you try.'' Tyson challenged.

''Tyson I am not challenging you again, what's the point when I know I'll win.'' Kat said smugly. Kai smirked as he leant against the walk, yep, she had spirit, he wasn't the only one who picked Tyson out as an easy target to annoy. Just then the clock struck eight and they quickly ate their breakfasts and waited for Hilary to arrive from her house down the road, she was only a minute or two longer and then their training started.

''Hey why are you wearing Kai's top anyway Kat?'' Asked the formerly introduced Hilary as the two girls and Max and Kenny watched as Ray and Tyson battled, Kai was standing against a tree some distance off although he still heard everything that was happening.

''Well, I got my other top dirty yesterday so I couldn't wear it now and as I only own one top I had to borrow one of Kai's.'' Kat said.

''Fine by me, I never thought I'd ever see anyone else wear one of Kai's tops let alone a girl he's only just met.'' She said.

''No, you've got me wrong, I've met Ka…'' Kai's eyes shot open, Kat was not going to tell anyone about him and her already knowing each other. He walked up to the group.

''Nice one Tyson, maybe is you could run as quickly as you win a Beybattle we'd get somewhere with you.'' Hilary yelled at Tyson as he caught Dragoon after defeating Drigger and Ray. Tyson just stuck his tongue out at her.

''Now, what were you saying Kat?''

''I was saying that I already kn…''

''Kat, I challenge you to the next Beybattle.'' Kai's voice came from behind them. Hilary jumped slightly at the team leader's sudden presents but nodded and Kenny quickly typed it in the training regime on Dizzi.

''But I'm only here to watch, I don't have to blade, you guys do, don't waste your time on me.'' Kat protested knowing that Kai only wanted to see her bit-beast again.

''It doesn't matter, I challenge you and you as a Blader must accept.'' Kai said sternly. Seeing that there was defiantly no way out of this next battle Kat sighed.

''Fine I accept your challenge and will beat it.'' She said arrogantly.

(Short I know but once again, I need inspiration, I got the whole thing sorted out in my mind but writing it is a lot harder. Cya next chappy, oh. And I've decided. I would like one review per chap at least, just so I know someone is at least reading it. Then again, I'll probably update regardless…but that's not the point).


	11. Bitbeast with Now Weakness

**11: Bit-beast with No Weakness**

(The three are still running around, Kai being chased by Kat and Emma).

Kai: Why is everyone always against me?

Kat: (Both stop running and talk civilly). I just do what she does. (Points at Emma). She does own me and I'm supposed to get paid by her to do it.

Emma: I love you really Kai. (Tries to hug the blue haired boy).

Kai: (Runs quicker.) I preferred you when you were evil.

Emma: I can arrange that. (Magic stops Kai form moving forward so he's running on the spot).

Kai: Can't you just leave me alone completely?

Emma: What, and let you just leave my fic completely, I don't think so.

Kai: I have a feeling my life is going to get a lot worse. (Anime Sigh).

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade, only Kat.

(Waves another little flag Long live arrogance). DarkMCat I thank you once again. And, I'm sure you've got a purpose in life other than reviewing. But now you've mentioned it, I'm debating whether I have or not? Oh yeah, I've read your story now, Shinzui Kurohyou, and I'm half way through chappy 2. See, you do do more than reviewing. Now all I have to do is find out more about Inuyasha, I've never actually heard of it before I looked at your profile. Oh well, second update today. I haven't actually got much else to do so stuff it. It's a weekend. Yay. I give you, Kat and Kai's battle.

Kat and Kai stood opposite each other on the blue beydish. Beyblades poised and ready in their hands in front of them. Their eyes focused and their breathing steady. The sun was drying their surroundings up nicely which included the beydish although the dish itself was still a bit slippery on the bottom.

''You ready to take back your challenge Kai.'' Kat asked, arrogance flooding from her voice.

''Not until you're beaten.'' Kai returned with a sly smirk on his face.

''Ok then.'' Kenny said. Tyson walked up to the edge of the dish.

''3…2…1…'' He yelled. Both competitors drew breath and pulled hard on their rip cords sending their Beyblades flying.

''LET IT RIP.''

''She is with the one called Kai, the team leader of the Bladebreakers and also grandson to the great Voltaire.'' Said the black cloaked figure kneeling before another sitting on a black chair high from the ground that resembled that of a king's throne.

''Good, I presume you know where and how long she is staying, even if she has made new friends she will not stay long though, it is against her instinct, it is against her livelihood.'' Said the calm voice of its master.

''Yes master, it is all in the database, they are currently staying at the Beybladeing world champion grandfather's house, Tyson (Enter second name if you know it. (I whistle innocently)).'' Said the cloaked kneeling figure.

''Good, be gone, do not put our plan into action yet, let her get used to a calm and peaceful life before she enters hell.'' Said the calm voice still as soft but forceful as before. The kneeling figure nodded, stood and began to walk away. It turned back for a split second.

''But may I ask master?''

''Continue.''

''Why are we attacking her, it is no longer for her death or the ones she caused two nights ago in that second night. May I be so bold as to ask why we are planning to capture her once more? She will never work for us again, after the things that we have done to her.'' Said the clocked figure.

''Yes that is too bold.'' Said the now harsh voice. The clocked figure tensed. ''But for you I shall changed my ways and tell. This is no longer about Kat my dear, it is about her beyblade. I have changed loyalties and no longer need the Killer Kat dead, but I need her bit-beast.''

''Who have you changed to master?''

''I will not tell you that much my dear, go Emica, you will find out for yourself. Your ears are keened than the others.''

''Go Dranzer.''

''Get him back for that.'' Kat roared after her blade collided with Kai's. The silver and blue blurs were whizzing around the dish and everybody could here Kenny's voice muttering in amazement and Dizzi's sound system frequently beeping as the blades powers and speed increased.

The blades fought harder, running along the edge of the dish side by side, Kat's on the outside and Dranzer on the inside. Both pressing against each other and being rewarded with sparks flying. Kat grasped at her launcher. The grey handle darker than the rest as was the rearing horses head and neck and front legs on the front of her launcher, its wings moulded onto the launcher itself.

_''Ok, let's get back into the middle. Back up and in.''_ Kat said mentally, her blade obeyed by drawing closer to the edge and away from Dranzer and then turning back and going back into the centre before Dranzer could follow and bash it out of the ring.

''We lost her, Dranzer follow her into the middle and ram her back out.'' Kai yelled.

''You hear that, he called you a girl, you gonna take that?'' Kat yelled. A piercing neigh was heard. ''Thought not, now set crash course for Dranzer.'' Kat ordered. Both blades headed for each other head on. They collided in the middle of the dish sending a spray of water from the rain fall yesterday that had gathered there up into the air and with the force of the collision between the two blades were thrown backwards and high into the air with the shining droplets. This was harder than Kai estimated.

''Dranzer.'' Kai ordered and with that the red and gold phoenix rose from the blade and into the sky, spreading out his wings. ''Flame Sabre.'' Dranzer dove back downwards for Kat's blade landing right in the centre and pressing hard, spinning and spinning as Kat's blade tried to hold on.

_'Let me out.'_

_''I can't, what happens if we're being spied on?''_ Kat replied to her bit-beast and glanced around.

_'I'm in pain and can only take it because of you instead of fighting it, Kat just do it.'_ Kat growled trying to bare the pain she was suffering because of Kai's attack on her blade and her connecting with it.

''Ok then. Out you come boy, show this Phoenix what the Unicorn of the Winds can do.'' Kat yelled pointing at her blade. It glowed a bright silver before exploding in light. Dranzer was thrown off of the silver blade as the bit-beast emerged in all its glory. Its head and leg armour glistened, its black eyes sparkled and with wings outstretched it flew into the sky, threw back its head and screamed in fury. Kai gasped.

''Its mane and tail, they've changed.'' Kat looked smugly at her bit-beast, at his new watery mane and tail and around his legs that shone of blue crystal water.

''Dranzer is a fire type, thus he has changed to a water type to beat it. That is why he had no weakness. If your element was water he'd change to earth, grass to fire and so on.'' Kat said smugly.

''Isn't that cheating?'' Tyson said.

''Not as far as I play, his real element is magic thus he uses it to change his element.'' Kat replied watching as her and Kai's blades fought in the dish and the bit-beasts in the sky.

''You haven't even said his name.'' Hilary said, implying that she wanted to know. Kat smirked.

''They want to know your name boy, shall I tell them?'' She asked. The Unicorn head butted the Phoenix away before turning to his master and nodding. Dranzer attacked him from behind but the blades smashed together and Dranzer was propelled away by the Unicorns spiked hooves flaring at him. Kat started.

'''Unicorn of magic, wind, rain, earth and fire,

Through long sweeping battles thou' shall never tire,

Wings outstretched you fly through the skies,

As that, to you, is where victory lies,

Flies so silently that others will never hear,

Whisper, the Unicorn, of the wind, is near.

He is the unstoppable,

The one to fear.'

That is his name and his legend that you all shall soon fear as it says.'' Kat finished. ''Ok, now they know your name and what you look like, how about we show them one of your attacks. Whisper, Skydive.'' Kat ordered pointing to her blade that with the spirits movement jumped into the sky…Then came back down and smashed into Dranzer's blade hard while Whisper hit Dranzer hard on the back with his spiked front hooves only to push him to the ground and with his back ones jump back into the air above.

Kai's bit-beast hit the ground hard, as did his blade, it began to slow and suddenly Dranzer retreated back to its blade…then it stopped spinning and leant against the attack ring on its side. Kat smirked and Whisper flew through the air rearing and bucking and throwing back his head and neighing non stop in his new victory.

''Nice match.'' Kat said her blade still spinning strongly in the dish.

''You lo….'' Another neigh interrupted Kai's replied so Kat turned to Whisper in the air.

''Ok, so you're out again, and you won your first battle against Kai, does it really mean that you can wreck our conversation?'' Kat questioned her Unicorn. It abruptly stopped roaring in victory and flew still on the spot just standing in the air on its platform of blue magic energy, lowered its head and neck in apology and then disappeared. The blade flew back at Kat who caught it.

''You were saying Kai.''

''You look a lot easier to defeat than you actually are.''

''The joy of hiding secrets huh.'' Kat smirked. ''Thanks anyway Kai, I think Whisper will probably forever thank you for pressurising me to let him out again and I will forever thank you for actually letting me battle again, as far as I was going I didn't think I ever would.''

''What, never beybattle again?'' Tyson yelled. Kat turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

''Eat, sleep and blade. That's all he thinks about Kat.'' Hilary said. Kat nodded.

''Hell yeah, I'll second that.'' Kat said smirking.

(Don't think its over just yet, Kat's still got to defeat the Black Bandits, attend school and find her brother along with all my other crazy ideas, I'm a big Linkin Park and Guns 'n' Roses fan, hint hint (That's actually not too much of a clue ; /)).


	12. Memories

**12: Memories**

Disclaimer: (Fast asleep at the computer, rep pokes awake with a stick). What! (Wake with a start with key prints all over face, gets handed a letter). Oh yeah, I don't own Beyblade. (Yawn). Goodnight. (Falls asleep again).

Kai: So you're saying you only do all that stuff because you have to?

Kat: I'm only in this fic because I have to!

Kai: And there's me thinking you came here to annoy me out of choice.

Kat: Trust me, my home is in DBZ, Vegeta is a lot more easy to annoy and plus I get a work out in the process, savvy.

Kai: You saying I'm not good enough?

Kat: You couldn't touch me if you tried. (Go into an anime fight with dust cloud intact).

Emma: (Yawns and gets woken up by the noise). Jeez you can't get good Anime characters these days. (Yell). I'll call for back up.

Kat: (Stops immediately). This is a Beyblade fic Emma you can't do that.

Kai: (Punches Kat right in the face but she doesn't even flinch). Ha, got you. Why didn't you even flinch?

Kat: Emma's just written a bit more of a DBZ fic she writing with me in it, thus my powers haven't wore off yet (Crack knuckles), don't you remember, what happens in the fics happens to me out here. (Powers up and dives for Kai who runs).

Emma: That's just given me a good idea a Beyblade/DBZ cross over, I don't think it's been done before. (Writes down in note book). But anyway I'm still calling for back up and in the mean time writing this story. (Start typing this story).

Thanks for the names Storm, I could have done research but I'm pretty lazy. Anyway, glad you like it and as long as I live…I will write. Saronara.

Training over for the day the Bladebreakers were back in doors. Tyson eating, Max and Ray just watching, with gathering sweatdrops, as he demolish the food supply while Hilary just set death glares at him, not that he noticed. Kai was watching with one eye open, as he leant against the wall with arms crossed and one leg resting, in disgust at his team member. And Kat was looking over Kenny's shoulder at her stats from the battle with Kai earlier that day.

''Hey Kat, do you think that I could maybe take a look at your Beyblade?'' Kenny asked. Kat smiled.

''You guys sure do ask a lot of questions of a girl you've only just met; you'll be asking me to wash the dishes next.'' She said. Kenny smiled. Kai just huffed, after over hearing the pair's conversation like he always seems to and said…

''Not, at the rate Tyson's going, I'll be making it his job.'' Kat turned and smirked.

''And you haven't already, you're going soft Kai.'' Kai just smirked.

''Not just yet Kitty Kat, and I'd be quiet of who you says is going soft otherwise you'll be doing the dishes for Tyson.'' Kat looked slightly shocked and then smirked.

''I'm a lone wolf; I take orders from no-one. And besides, I'm not in your team, I'm just staying with you, you don't have authority over me.'' She said proudly. Kai just grunted.

''And there's me thinking anyone would jump at the chance to be one of the _World famous Bladebreakers_.'' He said proudly. _Yeah I would but I can't, I'll be gone in a few mere days anyway._ Kat thought doubtfully although her smile never wavered.

''Then you think wrong, Kai. Now, Kenny.'' Kat said turning back to the boy and his lap top. She dug into her pocket and then pulled out her silver blade and handed it to the boy before Kai could say another word.

Kenny nodded and took it from her and started his tests. Kat smiled a she worked but soon got bored and decided to go outside again and explore. Meanwhile Kenny looked over Kat's blade, no-one had seen it close up and actually looked at it before now so he was the first to see what Kat's blade looked like. He didn't know whether to treat it like an honour or a privilege or just let it pass like anyone else would.

Kenny looked down at the blade in his hands. It looked like it was worth a lot of money first off. It was made of pure silver, not just reinforced plastic but the actual metal silver and that itself made it incredibly strong and gave it a high melting point (Am I right in saying that? If not then its magic stops it from melting, all win basis) although it was still incredibly light but he didn't know who that work out, it should be real heavy with all the silver in it but it wasn't. Kenny stopped puzzling over that as he examined the blade further.

The attack ring was circular but had four points that curved in the same direction to the right while smaller spikes in-between these four big ones turned to the left. In the four big spikes were crystals shaped the same way but smaller than the silver piece. They consisted of a ruby (Fire), a sapphire (Water), a emerald (Grass) and somehow brown tinted diamond (Ground/Rock). In the middle of the blade, where the running with wings outstretched bit-beast picture of Whisper was mounted, was a crystal clear diamond that seemed to be tinted with every colour there was as it was hit by the light. The rest of Kat's blade was also silver although the point seemed to be covered in gold to match the horse shoes Whisper wore. Kenny quickly noted this down before started his tests again.

It was closing into evening now. The sky was pink as the sun set and the clouds glowed a pinkish white as they floated miles above the ground although Kat felt as though she could reach out a touch them where she stood. She had never really liked the colour pink but even so it suited the sky at this hour. The trees and mountains beyond were black against the setting sun making the scene look beautiful and made Kat relax.

This was when she usually practised, so she was only a silhouette against the darkness, so no-one could recognise her, but she couldn't right now, Kenny, or Chief as everyone else seemed to called him, had Whisper, although her Unicorn had yelled his displease when she handed him over, so without a beyblade she couldn't practise. She had another thought…But she could always practise that way.

She turned back to the house and walked around to the windows. She found the one she wanted and opened the brown wooden frame and lifted herself into the room. She had to do it this way; she doubted whether the people in the house would like her carrying it around with her everywhere like she usually did. Nodding to herself in approval of finding Kai's room the first time she started to look around for her sacred item. Where the hell did Kai put it? Kat looked over at the sofa she was using as a bed and then saw the gold diamonds of embroidery on the hilt. Bingo. She grabbed it before jumping out of the window and back out into the garden where she had been standing only a minute before.

Placing the black case across her back and the brown leather belt that secured it across her chest she tied the belt tight around her chest and did the buckle up again so the handle of the case was near her left shoulder. Breathing in the cool nighttimes air she sighed and let her breath float up into the clouds above. Sighing she took a stance with bent knees before reaching back and with a 'ching' had unsheathed her sacred Samurai sword once more.

She gazed upon its beauty again like she had done many times before, but this time in peace and not in battle and murder. She sighed to herself at the memories this blade brought back to her. The killing of other bandits, or of even her fellow Black Bandits at her masters command, she could not turn it down else her life would be taken, it hurt all the same. She could not turn back though; she had left those memories and her master and would never return to him unless his death called out for her to deal for her revenge and satisfaction.

She looked upon the silver blade again; it shone in the night just like her other blade did, her sword and Beyblade both shared the beauty of the suns last raise into the night. She sighed. But her sword was scarred. She turned the blade so its flat side faced her and brought it to her face. There it was, the emblem of the Black Bandits, just the same as on her le...she pushed that thoughts away, it wouldn't get her down anymore. She had only gained this sword through them and could not remove their mark upon it. She couldn't sell her weapon either, in black market or not, no-one would buy from the Black Bandits without themselves knowing and then she would be tracked down for not returning the blade to its true owner.

She sighed and blocked out everything in her mind and focused only on her surroundings. Even Whisper's Spirit within her was blocked out and his complaining, although faint but still audible to her, was gone as well. She gripped there golden and black handle of her sword and fiddled with the diamonds slightly to relax. (You knew what samurai swords are like, they have those diamond things on their hilts don't they? Heh, I also apologise for going Killer on you again, gomen.)

Then she went. Full scale slashing, parrying, dodging in combination with kicks and then more slashing and turns and stabs. Shadow sparring, her way of practising for battle, not that she used her Sword for anything other than stealth kills anymore and even then she hadn't used it in over a year. She could kill an enemy silently during a stealth kill that way and then when surrounded she would use her gun. Using a gun for a stealth kill wouldn't be stealthy as the gun shot would alert more bandits from the opposition and using a sword when surrounded would mean a lot of high combat fighting which was risky. Common knowledge to the assassin.

She continued for many minutes, swiping with her eyes closed, kicking out without fear, slashing like there really was an enemy as she debated upon lost memories and what to do now. Then she stopped, in her last slash positing with her sword thrown to her side, breathing heavily. She flashed open her eyes to find herself starting at the house, and at a pair of dark hazel eyes. She gasped and kicked herself mentally for not being fully aware of her surroundings, what would have happened if it was a Black Bandit assassin out for her life?

She sighed and cased her sword on her back once more, she wasn't afraid of Kai knowing of her ability's, he already knew she would kill to live, after all, he had seen her do it. She brushed off her trousers and Kai's tank top, which she still wore; out of habit after a battle or training as usually she would be dirty and sweating or covered in blood by then. She turned her gaze to Kai.

''Where did you learn that?'' An unusual questioned, not, but coming from Kai it was still unexpected. Kat sighed but stood still as a black silhouette in the new moonlight that fell over the garden.

''It's my survival, you learn a lot through instinct alone.'' She stated. Kai nodded. _Mental note: Don't threaten her life._

''So, did you want me or is it about time I came in?'' She asked crossing her arms and walking up to him.

''You've got a visitor.'' Kai said. Kat tensed.

''What does he or she look like?'' She asked suspiciously.

''Don't get your knickers in a twist, we know him, his name is Mr. Dickenson and he's our manager. He won't be jumping out at you with a knife as far as I know.'' He cracked a smirk at Kat's now peaceful face.

''My knickers are none of your business Kai and why is he here anyway, I've heard of him but never thought I'd ever get the chance of meeting him, just like ever being in the same building as the _World Famous Bladebreakers_.'' She exaggerated like Kai had done proudly before. Kat just huffed but smiled at her stupid humour.

''I believe he is here to ask you about whether you want to join us or not?'' He stated. Kat paused then sighed.

''I can't, go tell him. You know I can't, what you saw two nights ago was nothing to what I'm used to, it's worse. Go say sorry but I can't.'' Kat said urgently. Kai went back to a blank expression, why was Kat so worried?

''No, you tell him, I'm not a messenger boy.'' He said and turned and walked back into the house.

_I am so buggered, there is no way I can turn down anyone, I'm fierce at heart but soft in conscience to help. Sod it._ Kat began growling at her own thoughts as she followed Kai into the house, not bothering with hiding her sword, maybe it would put him off? She was wrong.

(Cya next chap. Review pleez)


	13. I Ditched That Long Ago

**13: I Ditched That Long Ago**

Hey people. Gomen again for turning Samurai on you last chappy, I do that a lot, but then again the only PS2 games I own are fighting ones so there you go, its just in my nature.

Kat: Somehow I think you should be the one in my place. Evil Emma, it has a ring to it don't you think.

Emma: What and get all beat up, no way, I'll let you get the worse part and I'll take credit for the story.

Kat: You are so mean to me.

Emma: Oh, gomen Kat it's just I can't imagine me being a super hero; I'm ugly and have no snide comments when I really need them, like when faced with death, that I cannot do.

Kai: So you just leave us to do it.

Emma: Bingo. (Get handed and letter but immediately rips it up). I know.

**Declaimer**: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

Emma: There, done it again.

Postman(I'm English remember): Late delivery. (Hand Emma a letter from What, did I get sent two letters this time?

Kai: Hey why does the last letter have the words 'you have won £1,000,000' on it? (Holding in laugher along with Kat as he shows Emma the ripped up cheque.)

Emma: (Pales.) I could have been a millionaire. (Runs off crying (Doesn't happen often, Kat: She telling the truth.))

Kat: Did you do that Kai? (Kai smirked and looked full of pride.)

Kai: She deserves it.

Kat: Nice one. (High five.)

Emma: (Quits crying.) Oh well, pleasing the fan(s) is what I'm here for. Let's go guys; I'll get both of them back later with my back up. (Evil smirk as she started to type and e-mail to her 'back up'.)

So much for only posting after getting a review for each chap. Oh to hell with it. Here is unlucky 13. Enjoy.

Kat's POV.

I had been enjoying myself. I always do when I'm with my sword. It calms me because to focus I must be calm and know my surroundings. And besides, hacking people to bits is my pass time, no just kidding. I don't like the killing, I just do the fancy moves for show but I don't like delivering the actual blow, even though it may seem like it, I've been taught that way and now it just comes naturally for me to 'enjoy' dealing out death. But even with my teachings, it's like it hits me too. It makes me think, I've just killed a guy because I was told to, for all I know he could have been innocent, doing his job for the same reason as I was. For survival. But I'm never allowed to know that, I'm just the low down assassin getting paid measly wages and getting harassed by all the other male assassins. No problem there for my boss but being the one of very few females on the team is a hard life.

Well, I was enjoying myself training in Tyson's back yard. I hadn't tried out my swordsmanship in a while actually, I hadn't killed in a while either, besides two nights ago, it's been about a year now I think since I left the Black Bandits and my Killer Kat identity. Then I broke that run of non-killings when I killed those three guys in the truck for capturing me and Kai but they asked for that. Do you really expect a first class captured assassin to be led to her death and to go quietly? Well that had to put the wind up Kai at least, I swear I saw him clench his eyes shut and cringe at the blood and even I did slightly.

But that was two days ago now, I'm different now, I've changed again. It's strange how quickly that can happen. Strangely enough just by training with the guys today made me feel wanted again. That hasn't happened since…since before the accident. Great now I've made myself sad again. I looked ahead and Kai's sees me but he looks sympathetic for me. Why? Damn…I'm crying that's why. I quickly wipe away my watering eyes and act like nothing happened, Kai followed suit.

Well, come to think of it, after the accident I was slightly cared for by my foster parents by they never could compare to the love of my real Parents even though I know they loved me with all their hearts. I wonder what there doing now, probably think I'm dead. I'll find them again some day to; it'll give me something else to live for. That's all I do, I live for other people or missions set by myself or for my work, that's all I can do, I have no ambition, well other than perhaps…Ner, I won't tell you about that just yet. Maybe later though.

I really do miss my real parents though but they'll never come back, I know they won't, they can't although they seem to forever haunt my dreams. All I've really got to do in life is find my brother, find Tyson. Then my life will be complete and we can stay together and live in peace. He's got to be about 22 by now, probably got a job and a girlfriend and probably wont even remember me so sometimes I don't even see the point in that life mission in which case I'll fall back on the others. I will find him thought, I will, just to make sure.

I walk into the kitchen finally and already find Kai in his normal position and posture, (Need I say more). Tyson's grandpa is talking to another, to not be offensive, large man with his back to me carrying a cane and wearing a brown suit and hat. The other boys and Hilary, who still hasn't left yet even though its dark out and she has to walk home, are also talking to him and laughing with him. I just looked at them quizzically but not at all amused. He turns to me as he is alerted by Ray who saw me come in. He paused slightly; they all do when they see me. Why?

''What's wrong, have I turned green and grown antenna or something?'' I ask strangely bitterly, probably because their all so happy and I'm not, and that I don't even know what their saying. It always seems to be about me when someone laughs; being poor, always being alone or something about me is always a way to make fun of me, everyone always does it. It hurts.

''No my dear it's not that.'' Said the new man. I raise an eyebrow, that was reassuring, his voice was genuine, maybe they don't find me so strange after all?

''Then I've turned blue and grown horns and elf ears.'' I ask, this time he chuckles, that was what I wanted, according to him there's nothing wrong with me. Even my humours good.

''No, I was just wondering, not many people carry swords around nowadays; in fact I haven't seen a Samurai in any other place besides the movies.''

''In that case you've seen one I real life now then.''

''Very impressive.'' Said Grandpa.

''Why are you so amused?'' I asked. Why is no one scared of my Sword? It's meant to strike fear into peoples hearts that their doom should be near not find it amusing and 'impressive'.

''I am very good with a sword also, well, ok a kendo stick nowadays but I bet you could give me a run for my money little lady.'' He said merrily and laughed. What the hell is so funny? Then it hits me, how couldn't I have spotted it before. Dojo, training place for swordsmen which include Samurai's, I am really letting down my guard. I felt like groaning at my impudence or at least hitting myself but I couldn't right now. Stupid Kat, stupid, utterly stupid. That wall is looking really inviting right now. Umm, heh.

''Well at least I can carry this thing around now without anyone minding. That is if the Bladebreakers don't mind too much.'' I asked. They look ok with it but after only knowing me a day and knowing of my assassin hood they probably don't still trust me with my weapon. Even so they still nod. I nod back.

''I won't be drawing it anyway, just practise to keep my skills up.'' I state. ''Kai tells me someone has a question to ask me?'' I asked. The larger man nods.

''Yes, after receiving word that you defeated Kai today I was wondering, after seeing your stats, whether you would join our team? We could do with more Bladers on our side than on someone else's that the boys have to fight against.'' Hell that was quick.

''I'm sorry Mr…''

''Dickenson.''

''Dickenson, I just can't, my circumstances are, complicated to say the least, so I can't. I'm sorry if this disappoints you.'' I say. There, over and done with, now I can just get on with my life and...

''Oh go on Kat, I could do with the girl talk.'' Hilary urges from the other side of the room. She seams to have begun to trust me even with my relative dark and unknown past and my sword in tact.

''What about me.'' Dizzi asked.

''You're a computer.'' Hilary fires back. They finish.

''I can't.''

''If you can beat Kai then I want you to stay, maybe he'll cool off a bit so I won't have to train so much.'' Tyson said earning a death glare from his team leader.

''You've got an extra 10 laps tomorrow Tyson.'' He ordered and Tyson groaned and shut up abruptly.

''Yeah come on Kat. It'll be fun.'' Max chimed and I turn my gaze to the hyper blonde kid. I swear he's already eaten too much sugar to even think.

''Just give it a go and if it doesn't work out you can leave.'' Ray suggests.

''I agree with Ray, if you stayed with us long enough maybe I could figure out more about your blade to, it's puzzling me and I have to find out how it works.'' Kenny said. I couldn't help but smile. ''That reminds me.'' He went to grab my silver blade still lying on the table in front of him but I had already summoned Whisper who jumped and flew through the air to my hand. Dickenson look bemused and so did Grandpa. I lowered my hands and put Whisper safely back into my pocket.

''It's all in the magic.'' I smirked.

Kai then turned to me, he said nothing but in his chocolate amber eyes he was saying just 'Take the offer Kat. It'll work out some how.'

_'Dranzer says from Kai, 'If you can beat me and kill men, then you can defeat anything your afraid of, and if the impossible happens, and you can't, I'll help you'.'_ Whisper said, sometimes having a magic bit-beast helps you out you know? I was amazed. Kai, help me, yeah I saved his life but he's already repaying me with his friendship, ah friendship, that why he's doing that, it comes in the bargain I presume. I don't know, I've never really had a friend before, I moved on before I could make any close ones. I just looked at him quizzically and he nodded to clarify that I heard. Thanks Kai.

''Well then my dear, what will it be, you seem to be wanted by all as it seems.'' I sighed at Dickenson's words. I was too easy to convince.

''Fine then, I'll stay.'' I received cheers. Hilary ran up to me and hugged me. Hell that felt strange it almost felt as if…if I was with my family again.

''Wahoo.'' She yelled in my ear then looked at the clock. ''Damn it, gotta go guys, I'm already half an hour late for dinner. Bye.'' And with that she ran off. So I'm finally a Bladebreaker, I'm finally part of a team again, but this time it's a good one. I sigh with relief and slight pleasure as I relax again. I could swear I saw Kai smile slightly as he turned away from us all again. Maybe I'm tried after my training and I'm seeing things?

''But there's another thing I can to tell you all and as Kat is now one of you all she will have to listen too.'' Dickenson said. We all turned to him, Kai only at a glance though.

''As you know we have a small tournament coming up in a few months time. As well as training for that I have decided that you boys, and now girl, have taken too much time out of school so you will be attending one in the next few days, you've already been there and I'll sort Kat out for it tomorrow.'' There were collected groans from the whole room and even Kai grunted. More babysitting. I paled again.

''What's wrong Kat?'' Ray asked. I gulped.

''I've never been to a proper school before.'' Collective gasp.

End Kat's POV.

Everyone was shocked at Kat's comment; she had to have had some education. It was impossible that she didn't, she was as old as Kai and Ray and knew the same knowledge as either of them but in different subjects if you like but just wasn't taught, what the hell was happening? She had to have been taught, and they didn't mean in the way of death either.

''You mean you've never be taught anything by going to school?'' Max asked.

''Lucky.'' Tyson muttered. Kat just shook her head.

''Well actually, I went to school for about a few years when I was about 7 to 10 years old but I ditched that long ago. Sometimes I would make new friends out on the streets and they would sympathise with me and teach me a bit of this and that, the fun stuff, but I've never learn much else. I can barely write a thing but my reading is pretty good. Apart from that I may as well be in junior school.'' They couldn't help but find the sorrow in her voice. ''I've been training to kill, not to read stories or write letters. The Black Bandits didn't need that.'' She had said too much.

''What do you mean?'' There was a chorus of words that in any other situation would have been funny.

''Kat you've said too much.'' Kai said quietly although everyone heard. Kat sighed and nodded.

''I always do that, but they would have found out sooner or later.'' Kat sighed. ''I'll explain my past to you then, quickly and I don't want too many questioned, they hurt.'' Everyone nodded.

''I don't know where I was born; all I know is that I'm sixteen and my birthday is around the late days in February. When I was six my parents were killed in a car accident involving a storm, lightening and a crushed car bonnet due to a collision with a tree. Me and my brother survived. He is six years older than me I think and goes by the name of Tyson Triagon. He left me at an orphanage at the age of six and a half and I was adopted at seven, he didn't stay with me at the orphanage and ran away saying he would come back and he had some business to do with the people who had taken all our money. I still don't know what he meant. Well I got some education with my foster family but after a big fall out over them saying my brother was dead I ran from them, it wasn't there fault, they were good people, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was ten then so lived out on the streets for a while, that was where I met Kai.'' Kai flinched and everyone else looked puzzled.

''You knew Kai?'' Tyson asked. Kat nodded.

''Not very well, only for a week, maybe two or three, when I was passing through Russia, but during that time everything changed. I already had Whisper then, I received him from my mother before the accident on my sixth birthday as did my brother receive my father's on his sixth. It's a family tradition. You start school you have a beyblade. Well, I was fighting against people for money and then Kai came, I couldn't beat him, it was impossible.'' She said smiling at Kai who just smirked. ''So we ended up joining up some how, I don't know how exactly but we ended up just going round together and getting money, it's probably because we we're both alone and in need of food and shelter. I don't know where he came from but then those people came to take him away again.''

''Voltaire.'' Kai said simply. Kat nodded.

''I've heard of him the son of a bitch.'' She didn't even care about her swearing although a few people looked put off. ''I know what he did, and for one thing I think I was lucky I was thought of as a weak Blader at that time.''

''Well, I was taken with Kai but separated near the end of the journey. That's when the Black Bandits took me, Kai was taken back to where ever he went but apparently they had no need for me there, I was taken back to what I know now as H.Q Gunman with the Black Bandits. I was trained, educated a bit more so I wasn't totally clueless and then taught the way of the Samurai, they gave me my sword and guns and then I was a made an assassin. It continued that way until I was fifteen. Then I changed, I didn't want to kill anymore, I never really did, I was forced. I'd always wanted the money but knew at my age now I could get it another way, so I did. I ran and they've been tracing me for disobeying them and running from them ever since. That's why I didn't want to join your team, that's why I came here two days ago, that's why Kai was so late out then too…they're still after me.''

(Dun, Dun, Dun. I like that ending. Review pleezy pleezy weezy)


	14. Stranger

**14: Stranger**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, surely by now you should know that?

Emma: (Doorbell rings.) Coming. This is my back up guys.

Kat and Kai: (Peek heads around the corner of the sitting room doors.) What?

Kai: You know her better, what's she doing?

Kat: If that's her back up, I wonder who she's called?

Kai: What do you mean?

Kat: She knows the worlds of Anime and Gaming well, she has high connections everywhere. Thus she's got friends in high places just like…

Back up 1: What do you want Woman?

Back Up 2: Sorry about dad, you know what he's like.

Emma: Hell yeah. Where's (Whisper a few names of some other people)?

Back up 2: Eating and she's on a double date with my sis and him.

Emma: (Sweat drop) All of them? (Back up 2 nods.) Why didn't I know that? So it's only you two?

Back up 2: Yeah sorry. So what did you want?

Back up 1: Hurry up woman. I've go better things to be doing than waiting here.

Emma: Quiet you. Look, could you go keep Kat occupied, I've got Kai covered. (Both nod, Back up 1 with smirk and 2 with rolled eyes as they walk towards a scared Kat.)

Kat: (Mutter two names.) Emma you Bh.

Kai: Who are they? (Kat run off chased by back up 1 with 2 just walking behind them while muttering something stupid about Emma and Kat.)

Emma: Kai, I'd like you to met Back up 1 and 2 aka Vegeta and Trunks of Dragonball Z, there were meant to be more but Goku is eating, as per usual, and Pan's on a double date with Bra and Goten and some other guy. There here to keep Kat out of my way so I can actually type. Your Back ups are coming soon, expect the same fright Kat got.

(Sorry guys, I can't stick on track,(That was pointless anyway) this is Beyblade not DBZ, Beyblade not DBZ, Beyblade not DBZ, Beyblade not DBZ, Beyblade no…).

Thanks for the review DrakMCat, for chappy 12 I mean. I didn't realise you reviewed. I'm sorry. Dad's been on Ebay and keeps on checking and not telling me whether I get any emails. Soz again. And you have another purpose. I still haven't figured mine out yet. My friends do say I need to get a hobby, but there is no way I'm starting a shopping hobby. No ser ree. And buying expensive dvds is great, it's anime and you can't go wrong with that! Never ever. .

And sorry for not updating in like a week again. I've been havign mock SATs and getting the results, parents evening for me _and_ my brother on the same night and I've generally been busy. I've also kinda been waiting for reviews but even if I haven't got one for unlucky 13 I'm still updating, I just can't **not** update. Anyway, the Bladebreakers and Kat are now at Hell in other words (shudders)…School.

A Few Days Later:

''I can't believe I agreed to this.'' Kat moaned walking to school with the boys and Hilary. _I won't survive this, the tutoring over these last few days set up by Mr Dickenson has improved my writing but I'm still as novice as I was when I was on the streets._ She cursed mentally. ''Look at the Uniform.'' She stuck out her tongue. ''This is new to you guys too right?''

''No, we always come here when we're made to, we don't have a choice.'' Tyson grumbled. Kat sighed.

''Great.''

''It's not that bad Kat, your going to have either Ray or Kai in virtually all your classes so you're not going to be alone.'' Hilary put in.

''What happens to me and you having girl talk?'' Kat asked.

''It's not my fault I'm younger than you and your older than me, besides, we'll meet for lunch and then we can have girl talk.'' Satisfied with the answer, although not really bothered, she only did it to keep up a friendship and she had to make sacrifices to do that, like her sanity while Hilary blabbed on about boys, makeup and the such, Kat continued to walk trying to figure out why the Uniform was so disgusting.

(This is totally made up, I got bored one day and just drew Kat in a rubbishy old School Uniform that I could mock so here it is. If you don't have school uniform you are so lucky, my old Junior one used to be bright green and was disgusting , we even got the nickname, 'Boogie Greens', but now I've got navy blue which isn't that bad,_ that _being the key word).

She wore the traditional black leather school shoes and black trousers that were both wide spread tradition around the world, the girls at this school could also wear skirts although Kat wouldn't be seen anywhere in hell in one of those. She wore a long white shirt, even the girls here weren't allowed to wear fitted shirts, which she had hanging out messily. Her school blazer was bright yellow and had red around the rim and red cuffs. It had a chest pocket on the left side with the school emblem on it like it was on the right arm also. Kat had rolled up the sleeves just to look different. Around her neck loosely hung a red tie. Her hair was in a normal bun but held up with some red chopsticks Hilary had lent her. Her added extras to the Uniform was a blue belt which excess hung down her leg and her green sweat bands. Mr. Dickenson had given the uniform to her and said that she would collect her P.E from the school at the office. Everyone else wore the same and there's wasn't as messed up, apart from Kai who always seemed to rebel. They hated it.

''What's the homework like here then?'' Kat asked Hilary as the others, minus Kai who walked ahead of them by himself with hands in pockets, talked amongst themselves.

''It's not too bad, you could probably finish a days homework within the hour that you get home, but then again I'm not a year ten like you. It depends on which teacher you get, if they like you as a class then you'll be ok and maybe get off Scot free, get a loud mouth like Tyson or a bas ass with snide remarks and your in for it as a class, its harsh but that's how some teachers work.'' She explained.

''And I guess in every class I'm going to have to stand at the front and introduce myself huh?'' Kat asked.

''Get the hell in that classroom quick and hide at the back or in the middle amongst the normal kids and your live without the embarrassment.'' Hilary advised.

''You're a star you know that Hilary. You may have just saved my life you know, I can stand up and fight in a beydish but not give announcements.'' Kat confessed.

''I try.'' Hilary beamed.

''Err, Hilary.'' Kat began.

''Huh?'' Kat looked ahead at the huge three story building with a massive concrete area before them. It was surrounded at the front by the concrete area and loads of grass area at the back. They were now approaching some big iron gates that were open and joined onto the wall that ran round the whole area.

''That's it right?'' Hilary nodded.

''Anyone got a map?'' Kat asked to the group who laughed slightly.

''Sorry Kat, but no one does, you'll find one of us to ask though.'' Ray said.

''Steer clear of Tyson though, he barely knows his own way around, you'll be lost within the minute.'' Kai said smirking from in front of them. Tyson just growled and everyone else chuckled as they walked in through the gates.

''I need to go to the office to get my time table first.'' Kat said to Hilary. The brunette nodded before walking off to her other female friends in the school.

''Anyone know where the office is?'' Kat asked. Max and Ray were holding back Tyson from Kai by now so didn't hear and Kai stopped smirking and nodded at her.

''Follow me.'' He ordered and Kat simply followed as Tyson kept yelling and Ray and Max just held him back as the pair walked off.

They walked in an uneasy silence, well, Kai seemed to be lapping it all up as he walked through the wooden floored corridors lined with picture and posters of clubs and competitions and just art or D.T pictures and models, but Kat despised it now. Usually she could stay quiet but that was only if she had a reason to, now she didn't and something kept playing on her mind. She finally sighed and gave up.

''Thank you.'' She said quietly following Kai as she walked. Kai turned his head to her.

''For what?'' But continued to walk as though he was unfazed.

''For making me decide to join you and your team.'' She put it that way maybe to make him smile, so it was _his_ idea and _his_ team. She succeed although she couldn't see it she just knew he had liked the abnormal attention.

''I didn't make you decide anything.'' He covered it up.

''Well in that case thank you for _helping me_ decide to stay with you and your team.'' She changed it. Kai just 'hmphed'. Kat smirked, hoping that meant 'Its ok' in Kai.

''So what do you think I'm going to have? Lessons I mean.'' Kat asked. Kai just grunted. That, Kat presumed, was 'I don't know' in Kai. They continued to walk along the quiet corridors. Everyone else was outside still due to them having another five minutes of freedom. All apart from a group of boys hanging around the lockers. Kai simply ignored them, it was none of their business and it was up another corridor to where they wanted to go anyway but Kat on the other hand paid attention to the gathering. She heard a female voice among that group. It was swearing in a way that made her want to help for once.

''Won't you guys ever just fuck off?''

''No.''

''What's with the short answer, can't gather enough words in your in your three word vocabulary?'' The girl tested slamming shut her locker and banging it against one of the boys hands. He cringed but said nothing.

''Oh and what's that?'' Said the leader again. The girl grinned.

''It now seems to have grown. Girls, booze and baka.'' She said before stalking off. They quickly followed and cornered her again.

''Kat, for hells sake just stay out of it.'' Kai said sternly.

''I'm used to having that done to me and I know how annoying it is, I'm not letting her suffer.''

''And since when did you know about that?''

''Since I became a Black Bandit.'' She sighed. ''I'm going.'' She left Kai in silence. (Not normal huh? NOT!)

''Your pushing it you know, one of these days your snide comments are actually going to get to me and I might do something you'll regret.'' He sniggered.

''And what would that be.'' They all tuned to the voice. Kat stood, eyes closed, arms crossed and a sinister grin on her face.

''Oh, we have another stranger boys.'' Said the leader smirking evilly at the unprotected girl before him. A wolf whistle or two was heard from his gang and Kat just snorted at it.

''And where did you come from little one?'' One of them asked.

''Your worst fears and nightmares.'' Kat replied opening her eyes to uncover total darkness there. That usually freaked people out; no-one had pure black eyes (I know that's wrong but just imagine it in our world, that would be kinda freaky huh). With all eyes on hers now the other girl quickly thanked Kat with a mime of 'thank you' and then walked off quickly.

''Ok so if that's meant to scare us then you are a weakling of a Nightmare.'' Said the leader.

''It'll improve if you don't get lost.'' Kat replied.

''And what do you think you're going to do now?'' Asked the leader.

''You really want to find out?'' Kat smirked. Something in her pocket began to glow.

''Hey, you're that Kai guy aren't you?'' The girl asked as she passed, joy and excitement flowing through her voice. The head had already warned his pupils that if they saw one of the Bladebreakers they weren't to hassle them, but who could resist, no matter what the consequences, this was the Bladebreakers they were talking about.

The girl was wearing the normal uniform apart from with a black skirt just above her knees this time instead of trousers. She had mid back length browny blondey hair with the front few pieces as short as where her eyes were and were totally brown. Kai nodded.

''Is that girl with you then, I haven't seen her here before?'' Kai nodded again.

''You don't talk much do you?'' She asked. Kai glared at her.

''Only when I have a reason.'' He turned back to the action. _God Kat no._

(What's Kat gonna do-oo, what's Kat gonna do-oo. Gomen, well…

Deep Male Voice: Find out on the next episode of Whisper of the Winds. (Gets wad of cash from Emma).

Ok so your thinking that was a pointless chapter, you think wrong, remember my obsession with Linkin Park and Gun 'n' Roses (who of course I also don't own) well Cassy is connected with that and the tough leader guy is only in here for trouble. I will say no more.)


	15. First Day Detention

**15: First Day Detention**

You can kinda tell from the title that what Kat's gonna do-oo, what Kat's gonna do-oo, is bad can't you. Heh, I already gave too much away.

Kai: You always do that.

Emma: I'm like Kat and she does it doesn't she (Look in pervious chapters).

Kat: (Running around franticly from Vegeta while Trunks is sitting down watching TV.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade and nor do I own Dragonball Z as I said for fun in a previous chapter so I don't own Trunks or Vegeta or Kai I'm just using them. I do own Kat though, see (Hold up contract that looks like it's been written by a three year old. Kat's messy signature is on the bottom.) I actually own something.

Kai: So when are my Back up people going to come? (Acting fearless.)

Emma: There in the kitchen.

Kat: Arghhhhh.

Vegeta: Stupid Kitty Kat. I'll get you. (Runs past Kai at the speed of light. Kai raises an eyebrow before walking to the kitchen.)

Kai: (Looks in the kitchen.) Arghhh. Not you.

Tyson: Oh hi Kai.

Max: When did you get here?

Kai: (Runs away franticly).

Emma: I love being evil. Now, lets type.

''Hey, you're that Kai guy aren't you?'' The girl asked as she passed. She was hearing the normal uniform apart from with a skirt just above her knee this time. She had mid back length browny blondey hair with the front few pieces as short as where her eyes was and were totally brown. Kai nodded.

''Is that girl with you then, I haven't seen her here before?'' Kai nodded again.

''You don't talk much do you?'' She asked. Kai glared at her.

''Only when I have a reason.'' He turned back to the action. _God Kat no._

''You want to mess with me then?'' Kat asked. The glow from her pocket only just visible.

''What have you got there, a torch?'' One of the boys laughed. ''No, no, don't go towards the light.'' A collective laugh or chuckle followed. The boys must have been in Kat's year, maybe the year above but still posed no threat to the girl. Where there's a will, there's and way and when there's Whisper you're doomed to lose, there's no other way to play.

''You can call him that, if you want him in flame mode.'' Kat said. The boys looked puzzled.

''What are you on about?'' The leader asked quizzically. Suddenly Whisper burst from Kat's pocket, only as a blur of silver, and cut through the air towards them hitting them all in the back of the knees before they could do anything about it. They fell to the floor in pain.

''That's better, now you're lower than me.'' Kat smirked. ''Now, do you want more or are you going to go quietly?'' They all got up and ran out, glaring at Kai and the two girls as they went.

''What was that?'' One of the leader's cronies asked. The leader snorted. The rich boy knew about the Bladebreakers and he knew Kai was one.

''It was a Beyblade, like mine except a lot better damn it, must have a bit-beast, and that boy there was Kai, his the team captain of the Bladebreakers, the new girls probably with him.'' He said. ''I'll get her back for that, don't you worry.''

''Do you know who you just attacked?'' The girl asked as Kat gathered Whisper and put him safely back in her pocket.

''Nope but I showed him not to mess with us girls anyway?'' Kat said smiling. The girl smiled back and stuck out her hand.

''The names Cassy Camble, and can I add that you just beat up Leon Tylor, the richest brat this school has.'' Kat sighed whilst shaking her hand.

''How typical.''

''Let's go.'' Kai ordered seeing more people pile into the corridors for class as he turned and walked away.

''Ok then sorry Cassy, and by the way my names Kat, Kat Triagon.'' She said.

''How do you know Kai?''

''He's a friend; I'm part of his team.''

''You're a Bladebreaker?'' Kat simply nodded.

''You're the luckiest Beyblading girl alive you know that? Look, I better get going, do you know what form you're in?'' Kat shook her head.

''Your guess is as good as mine.''

''Maybe you'll be….''

''Kat, hurry the hell up before you join Tyson in doing his extra laps.'' Kai yelled.

''Sorry, gotta go.'' Kat ran off quickly after her statement leaving the girl standing there just about to ask her next question with mouth still agape.

''Kat Triagon.'' Kat said simply to the receptionist. The young woman nodded and started searching through the vast amount of paper on her desk.

''Here we go. Kat Triagon, 10 B.'' Kat just nodded and took the papers and books.

''Oh, and your P.E kit, Kat.'' She said smiling at the sentence (Kit Kat). Kat nodded and took the white t-shirt and red shorts although looked doubtful. The bell then rang out.

''We're late now, come on, where are you first?'' Kai asked as they turned from the desk and Kat put her P.E kit in her bag along with her books.

''History, 151.'' Kat said. Kai nodded.

''Look like I'm stuck with you then. Come on and I'd start thinking of a good excuse that you can prove.'' He said leading the way quickly along the corridors.

''Hiwatari!'' A voice boomed from behind them. Kat immediately flicked around and held up her hands, now as tight fists, in front of her face. She was met with a surprised expression from, what she thought was, the head master and quickly hid her anger and lowered her hands. It was obvious he already thought of her as strange.

''Kai Hiwatari, how many times must people tell you to straighten up your Uniform boy?'' The head bellowed. Kat found her ears already ringing.

''And you young girl, should do the same, don't choose Hiwatari as an example, it's a very bad one. You're both 5 minutes late already and out of proper dress, you know what that means don't you?'' He yelled. Kat, clueless about school, did the exact wrong thing.

''What mister?'' She asked arrogantly, she had no need for petty people dressed in suits; they were easy to kill off. Her cheek got the head mad.

''Young lady if you say another word to me in that tone I will have you in detention for a week.'' Kat snorted. Like they could make her.

''Shut it.'' Kai hissed, it was directed towards Kat although this new guy to him, probably another new teacher that had just joined the school, he must only know him as 'Hiwatari' because of his reputation with the teachers here, took it the wrong way again.

''What did you say Hiwatari?'' The new teacher fumed, his cheeks quiet literally going red, Kat smirked at that, his anger was a weakness and could be used against him.

''Nothing Sir.''

''Good, because your getting close to getting a detention, now tuck that shirt in, do up that tie properly and leave. And you girl. What's your name?''

''Kat Triagon.'' Kat said proudly. The head smirked.

''Well then Triagon, you do the same, tuck in that belt and take off those sweatbands from your wrists before I take them, and get the hell out of my sight. Both of you.''

''Like I'd want to look at your ugly face anymore than I have to.'' Kat muttered as she turned away.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?'' The head said each word out separately.

''That I wouldn't want to look at your ugly…'' Kai quickly grabbed her arm and squeezed causing her to stop through pain.

''Get off.'' She hissed.

''That does it, both of you detention, after school and be any later than five minutes and you'll wish you'll never have been born.'' He strode off with smoke coming from his ears. (Not literally, well, if you want you can make it that way. Hehehe).

''I thought you had more common sense than that?'' Kai spat. Kat just growled.

''I annoy assholes like that for fun and then burn them alive, I find it funny as I never get any harm coming my way because of it.'' Kat spat back.

''In future don't say anything to a teacher that will make them mad, you've got no idea what school is have you?''

''I've never been to a proper one in my life Kai, for gods sakes just leave off.'' Kat growled but had to say where she was and resist the urge to slap her team leader, deck him or march off and disappear back into the shadows somewhere near the school. All three options couldn't be completed without more trouble from someone.

''Just follow me and start making that excuse.'' He ordered and walked off. The receptionist along the corridor smiled as the teacher passed her, smirking proudly, this was working out perfectly.

''Kat, it's your first day.'' Hilary said desperately.

''And, that guy was annoying.'' Kat replied.

''Who was it anyway?'' Tyson asked. Kat shrugged her shoulders.

''How should I know? Ask Kai.'' They all turned to their leader. He growled before opening his eyes knowing their gazes we're now fixed on him.

''I don't know either, he's new around here.'' He said.

''I thought it might be the head'.'' Kat said. Kai shook his head.

''No, just seemed to act like he ran the place that's all. I am still debating whether to give you extra laps anyway Kat. Because of you I've got an after school detention as well, and knowing my luck I'm going to be stuck with litter duty with _you_.'' He growled. Kat just glared back at him.

''Look mister, you said what you said so you dug yourself into this.'' She hissed.

''You two calm down, you're getting just as bad as Tyson and Kai are all the time.'' Ray intervened and pushed Kat back slightly. She growled a bit more before nodding and sitting back down next to Hilary.

''Triagon.'' Someone bellowed from across the playground where they were eating on a bench.

''Well, well, well.'' Kat muttered and stood up again to stand in front of the bench as the boys from before showed up.

''You come back for round two or what _Leon_?'' Kat asked putting her hands on her hips.

''It's _Lee_ and no, I've come here to tell you that Diablo wants a word next period.''

''Diablo?'' Kat questioned.

''The head.'' Ray answered. Kat sighed.

''And what does he want, to tell me off for showing you up.'' Kat asked. The leader stepped forward.

''Look Triagon.'' He said pointing a finger at her. ''You're so dead now that even your status won't get you out of it. There's more than what meets the eye.'' He sniggered. Kat suddenly glared, what did he mean? With that the boys walked off again, sniggering to themselves.

''That was freaky to say the least.'' Kenny said.

''Those guys already give me the creeps.'' Dizzi said. (Kenny's allowed his laptop in school for this fic).

_'Who are those guys, they are defiantly not your normal student, they almost seem evil.'_ Whisper said. His master watched as the group left the area and walked out of sight. She sighed slightly.

_''I know, but who are they? Or who are they working for? What do they know about me that I can't figure out?''_

(Review please and if you ask I might try and send you a pic of Kat in that rubbish uniform so you can mock it too. Hehehe.)


	16. PE Tournament

**16: P.E Tournament**

(Not a very creative Title is it?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters along with anything else other than my newly acquired freedom and Kat's life.

Emma: Hey guys, I have no more interruptions anymore, Kat's still being chased by Vegeta and Kai's running from Max and Tyson so I'm all on my own.

Trunks: What about me?

Emma: Oh, yeah Trunks is here but is nothing to do with the story so forget about him.

Trunks: Great.

Emma: Isn't it. Now, nothing more to say again and I'm running out of things to do with Kat and Kai, torture, pranks, ect. I'm going brain dead and I don't like it. Now, let's roll.

Thanks DarkMCat, don't apologise, your computer could have blow up or you could have migrated to the moon for all I know. And I'm taking that you're glaring at the bad boys, Leon and his gang. I would glare with you (half glare), but I've got plans for Leon and I know what he's going to turn out to be like. It's pretty dramatic how it changes. Anyway. You reviewed chap 15 like lightening, I'd only just uploaded the latest chap and the review came through when I checked my email a few minutes later, if my times are right that is. Thank you. . I feel loved again. And because of your review I've now got !10! whole reviews. The phrase, 'you've made my day' is an understatement! I hope this is soon enough for you.

Once again it is Holy Saturday, so I can update during the day. It's really hot in England now, and it's not officially spring until Monday and it's already 28 or something degrees. I love this time of the year, and only four more days until Easter holidays so much more uploading and reading. Maybe I'll do an Easter one-shot? Thanks to all.

P.E was Kat's favourite subject, she decided that after only a few minutes of being in the lesson, it beat history and Science what she had had previously anyway (I second that, I enjoy P.E more than the normal boring writing lessons any day, even when it's pouring down with rain or even snowing, that's great fun). She was quick, athletic and most of all very competitive. That's what made her like it so much; she loved winning and had the stamina, speed and quick learning skills to pull off a win. So when the teacher said that today they would do a girl boy sports tournament of football, basketball, hockey and then Netball, she almost punched the air. Then she remembered the P.E kit she had to wear. Great, how was she meant to get out of this one?

She walked up to the head P.E teacher, a big broad man called Mr. Suto who had short cut brown hair and wore blue shorts and t-shirt. He towered over her but she wasn't threatened or afraid like some of the others were. (One of my P.E teachers is actually like that; he isn't scary and is actually quiet funny. For jokes he makes out he's God and says we should bow down before him, as if? But it's quiet funny at the time).

''Sir.'' She spoke. The teacher looked down at her with hazel eyes.

''Your that new girl aren't you, Kat Triagon?'' He questioned. Kat nodded.

''There seems to be no record on you from your previous school, do you know where they went, I'd like to see your sport records.''

''Sorry sir, I have no idea, I've lost virtually my whole identify when I moved.'' Kat lied. Her alibi for never being at school was to say she'd lost everything when she'd moved her from America, no-one had asked any questions yet and the plan was that they didn't. The teacher nodded thoughtfully before brightening up again.

''You were going to ask me something?''

''Yes, I've got to go and see Mr. Diablo sometime during this period; shall I go now before I get put in a team?'' She asked, hoping that he would say yes.

''No, don't worry; someone will come for you when he's ready. Now, the office forgot to give you your socks.'' He handed her a pair of long red socks and at that Kat sighed in relief.

''Thanks sir, I didn't know we needed them.'' And with that ran off to get changed again.

''Right I'm going to need eight teams, we're going to have four matches at once in the different sports, I've gathered together some of the other P.E teachers to ref and score them. Meet Mrs. Harcury, Mr. Nash and Mrs. Cory. I'm Mr Suto and I'm the head of P.E for you guys. Now, line up and I'll count you off.'' Kat looked around quickly before getting into line. Her P.E kit now covering her body. Her black trainers, that she had taken off of Kai again since she was exactly the same size as him that she had been carrying with her in her school bag that was now in the changing rooms. Her long red socks and tight red P.E shorts that clung to her legs and her baggy white polo T-shirt. The boys on the other hand wore baggy red t-shirts and baggy white shorts. (That's my school PE kit that is, the girls one is awful, spandex shorts are hell!)

Mr. Suto stood at the far end of the line now and had started counting. Kat looked around again; she could see Cassy standing with her friends at one end of the line, Ray in the middle somewhere amongst some other boys and then Kai right at the end away from the rest by about three feet, alone. Then it came to her turn…

''8, 1, 2…'' It carried off along the line. Number eight. She was ok with that. It probably meant that she was going to have to do Netball first though, she didn't mind it but Netball was too slow for her. Mr. Suto stopped counting at Kai and then yelled to the group.

''Right, perfect numbers, saves me the trouble, now, get into your groups. 1 and 2s to Mrs. Cory for Hockey, 3 and 4s to me for Basketball, 5 and 6s to Mr. Nash for Football and 7 and 8s to Mrs. Harcury for Netball.'' Kat groaned. She was right. She trudged over to the teacher that she had been told and got into her group.

Her group consisted of a few good people, but most were stragglers that looked as scared as leaves shaking on trees. Kat was surprised about who she was with in her group although also angered, she had been put into a group with Kai and Ray, which was a stroke of luck but would be annoying as well, she still hadn't cooled off on Kai. Ray smiled at her.

''Hey Kat, you think your good at this Netball thing?'' He asked. Kat shrugged.

''I've never played it in my life but I think it's like Basketball so it's got to be pretty easy. Just give me the rules and I'll play. You any good at it?'' Ray shook his head.

''The girls always kick our asses when we play as we hardly ever play Netball ourselves to practise, it is a girl sport mostly, but then when we play Basketball or Football we kick their asses back.'' He smirked and Kat smirked back.

''This time you're playing with girls so it should be about even.'' Kat said. '''About' being the main factor, if you and Kai are both good and I think I'm as good as I am, we've got this I the bag as long as these guys can pull something off.'' Kat smirked as the teacher started her explanations. (Can't be bothered to do the Netball game, it's a boring sport and I prefer Hockey to it any day although I don't have a choice whether I play it or not in school).

''Ok, so move round, stay against the same people but just change sports, if your lucky we might do this until you've all faced each other during different P.E lessons.'' Yelled Mr, Suto. Everyone nodded and changed sports.

Kai sighed, now he had to try and put up with Kat's arrogance in Hockey, Netball was hell as it was. It was only him, Ray and Kat on the court, that's what it felt like anyway. All the boys were weaklings and wimps that when they got the ball immediately dropped it, passed to the wrong team or missed the net completely. The girls weren't any different either. He supposed it wasn't their fault but still it was annoying to him.

Thinking of Kat's arrogance reminded him again, it wasn't that bad, she just liked winning but it was still a bit off putting for him. She had scored over half of their goals with her agility and teamwork. She had tried getting the team to play but after getting beaten in the first half decided to take matters into her own hands and had started up a routine with her and Ray which sometimes included him. Virtually it was her job to get it to the last third as she was centre and could do that and then Ray's to put it in the net. It was simple and even after being used a number of times still effective.

He was impressed with her though. After overhearing her conversation with Ray before they had started he had expected her to have a good throw but no control. Netball wasn't that much of a good sport for showing off her moves but the way she dodged the blocked her opponents throws and ran for the ball grabbing it in mid air had got him mesmerised. He thought she might have been good naturally but not that good.

He stopped his thoughts abruptly as they were told to get their sticks for hockey. Why was he thinking that way about the kitty Kat? They had known each other a few weeks when they were ten. They had become friends but she had changed since then, became more like the woman she was destined to become in looks but she had kept her personality to a 't'. She still was the quick thinking, beauty that cou…he cut himself off again and growled. Beauty? Damn her.

''Ok guys and girls let roll.'' The teacher yelled and started to lead the way to the grass Hockey court in the back of the school. Kai reached for a stick at the same time as someone else. The hand stayed firm of the stick as his did too while he looked up. Kat.

''I'm not letting go, get your own Kai.'' At least she wasn't annoying him anymore.

''No.'' Kai hissed. Kat sighed and gave up, she couldn't spend the rest of her stay in the same room as Kai fallen out with him, they had to make up and she knew Kai wouldn't so she must.

''Look, sorry for earlier, I suppose I shouldn't be so arrogant but you know how annoying idiots like him can be.'' Kai nodded. ''Forgive and forget?'' Kai paused.

''Fine.'' He said and grabbed another stick to use.

''Race you.'' Kat said grabbing the stick lower down with her right hand and leaving her left near the top. Kai smirked before bolting off after the group.

''You cheater.'' Kat yelled as she raced after him.

''Kai, pass on your left.'' Kat yelled. The forgive and forget still in play between them had meant that Kat was now freely passing to him and him, with some persuading through yelling and being cornered by the other team, to her. This time was no exception. He chipped it over the two players that were after him, even though against the rules to be ganged up on, and to Kat in the dead centre of the pitch. She was in the open due to her player being with Kai so simply stopped it looked at the enemy goal line before raising her stick and lobbing it down the pitch toward it. The goal keeper, being a wimpy girl forced into it, dodged the flying ball out of fear of being hurt and the goal was scored.

''Wahoo.'' Kat yelled punching the air. She looked across at Kai with her beaming white smile.

''Nice one Kai, next time you're in the middle and I'm flanking ok?'' She asked Kai, understanding her talk vaguely, nodded but remained blank. The exact same thoughts from earlier coming to his mind. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was the fact that Kat wasn't wearing her baggy clothes anymore, those tight shorts weren't helping his staring.

''Ok, guys and girls we've only got time for one more match so swap round again.'' Mr. Suto yelled.

They got into the right groups again and headed to the right area. Kai's, Kat's and Ray's in the main Gym for Basketball. It took only a few minutes to get there and set up the match. Ray in the middle for centre start and Kai next to him on the left. Kat stood slightly in front of the pair on the right flank. The ball was thrown. Ray grabbed it in mid air after leaping over the other centre and hit it to Kai as he was attacked. Kai dodged the player after him and then flew down the court to the hoop dodging everything that was being thrown at him and trying to shake his own opposing player of at the same time. Kat stood waiting for him, using her speed and agility to outrun and out wit her opposition meant to be guarding her and reaching the net before he did. Kai threw the ball to her and she leapt into the air, grabbed it and turned in mid air and threw it at the net only landing while springing on her feet, it was a goal(?). She landed and immediately jumped up again and yelled 'Score'.

''Nice one, one-nil.'' Mr. Suto yelled and the now leading team cheered. Kat walked up to Ray as they reset their positions.

''Nice one.'' She raised her hand. Ray took the offer and gave her the high five.

''You're the one who scored.''

''You're the one who could have let the ball go to the other team, we all could of.'' She said before getting back into position.

''Kai, how about a reply of that.'' She said, Kai getting the meaning of 'Let's do just that again', nodded once more like he did whenever Kat spoke now and got ready.

This time when the whistle blew Ray missed the ball. It went round to the right flank, around to Kat. She stood there before quickly bounding in grabbing the ball but by that time her back was already to her opponent. She dodged back round him and sprinted, ball bouncing with each stride, to the end of the court. She threw it but being side on to the hoop was her downfall, it flew right over it and into the hands of the others. Kai was quicker than that though and before they could move a foot he had grabbed the ball and finished the job. He looked for Kat's normal approval only to see her glaring at Mr. Suto's direction. He looked across to find the leader from the group of gangsters standing there talking to the teacher.

''Kat, just go quietly, you'll only get yourself into more trouble.'' He ordered. Kat nodded and walked past him determinedly when she was called.

''It seems you're more of a trouble maker than you appear.'' Mr. Suto said sternly when she approached.

''I only do when I have a reason.'' Kat replied with all the politeness she could muster as she glared at the boy. The teacher just looked at her glare. She was mad at Lee for a reason.

''Well before you go I'd like to say that you are as good at sports as you look, it's a shame it's not in your behaviour as well.'' Kat just nodded and followed the boy out.

(Review please)


	17. Different Detention Dealer

**17: Different Detention Dealer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade as you should full well know.

Kat: (Now walking at a really sluggish pace with Vegeta behind her about to collapse through exhaustion) Running so long, Emma mean.

Kai: Tell me about it. (Fending off Tyson and Max with a horse riding whip from Emma's bedroom).

Trunks: Somehow I feel sorry for those guys.

Emma: You would. I'll be getting all the fan girls on Kai next and yours on you if you don't stay on my side.

Trunks: Shutting up.

Emma: Now, I've discovered I'm in dept again.

Trunks: Why?

Emma: I've been paying that 'deep male voice' too much money.

Trunks: Why, couldn't you have just done it yourself?

Emma: It was a good effect, now, I need some more money. (Light bulb appears above her head.) I know. Kat.

Kat: What (Pants) do you (Pant) want?

Emma: You're a samurai right, I'll make Vegeta go home if you find that 'deep male voice' I've been hiring and grab all his money. (Kat nods franticly.)

Emma: Ok then. (Clear throat). Vegeta, Bulmer's coming and she looks mad. (Silence in the room where Vegeta once was.) So quick I didn't even see him go. Kat, go do your thing. (Kat walks out slinging her sword on her shoulder and grabbing a dagger in her hand.) Oh and Tyson, please stop scaring Kai and you too Max. (The two boys nod and walk off.) You can go too now Trunks, and thanks. (The man nods and follows the two Bladebreakers out of the door.)

Trunks: Cya then Emma. (Emma waves then turned back to Kai who is fuming)

Kai: I was not scared.

Emma: Wow, and I thought if you scream like a girl you usually are. (These things are getting even more pathetic; I might just quit doing them like I did in the first few chapters. By the way this chapter is going to be longer since the last was pretty short.

**Warning!** **This Chapter will be full of blood, gore and innards being spilt towards the end. **That's probably just wrecked the chapter but its best I warn you. And I'm not the most graphic of people, I don't go round saying stuff like your science teacher would say teaching you human biology, I stay clear of school as much as possible. Cya)

Thanks Shitza, if your reading this you'll probably find that I have already gotten the names (English), but I've never been given the Japanese versions. I can get the jist of Japanese name written stories but with stuff like Kenny to Koijou, I just thought, 'who the hell are you?' when reading. I have seen some of V force, but I'm suffering since I don't actual have Sky or Cable and watch Beyblade, DBZ and all my other anime stuff around my uncles house when I go there, which is like once every two months. I rely on my precious computer and the holy internet the most. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. I have found my purpose in life.

Kat walked silently behind the boy, P.E kit still in tact and bag now slung over her shoulders. She had been told just to come wearing her Sports clothes probably so she could get there earlier but she had other suspicions, her sixth sense was playing up again. She didn't like it on her own in her P.E kit as she had yet to find places to put weapons or items that could help her if the Black Bandits turned up.

She hadn't really paid much attention to what Lee looked like until now. He was just an annoying overgrown school brat that needed to be taken care of. She had done that and now was in trouble because of it. Stupid society. Was it really that bad that she had saved Cassy by hurting others? To her there was no question that she had done right but to this 'head' it was wrong. People these days really need to get their priorities right.

Lee turned his head to her as she walked behind him; she just glared back into his hazel eyes. His brown spiky hair stuck up with loads of gel reminded her of her brother's apart from it didn't carry the blue streaks that most Triagon descendents held. His school Uniform was a bit messy but just less enough to go unnoticed so he could get away with it. She guessed he could get himself out of trouble pretty easily anyway.

''What are you looking at Lee, female superiority that's what.'' Kat mocked. The boy just growled. He had to bare her arrogance for only a few minutes until they got to the office and then she'd be put back into line.

''No, someone that within minutes will be as low as the floor once more and defenceless.'' Kat snorted.

''I have more defences than you'll even know of.'' She said indicating her sword and guns locked up safe in Tyson's dojo.

''I know more than you think.'' Lee muttered. Kat picked up 'more' and 'you think' which made her even more suspicious of this boy. They reached the stairs and then when up to the third floor where the officers were situated. They went to the end of a long corridor where the office of the head was. Lee knocked and the answer was the door to open. Kat followed Lee in as the door was closed behind her. Why were there so many people here, she only expected two at the most but instead there were at least four in the room minus her and Lee. She looked around with caution.

The men she thought was the head from earlier was standing next to the man sitting on the desk, the real head presumably. This one wore a clock and was covered in the shadows of the room as the curtains behind him were mostly shut. Kat could see the receptionist standing on the other side of the desk. Why did she need to be here? She wore a black top and a pair of black trousers and some flat shoes. Her black hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail. Another man was behind the teens as he had just shut the door. He looked big and formidable and wore a black suit like the 'head' did. What he must teach was beyond Kat.

''Sir.'' Lee questioned strangely.

_What, he didn't know this guy?_

_It wasn't meant to be like this, they had said differently._

''Get them.'' Was the order from the 'head' and the man behind them immediately went to hit Kat around the head. She dodged and kicked out backward and hit the man right in the knee causing him to fall to the ground. The receptionist (now going to be called rep for sort) lunged for Kat's left arm and the other teacher for her right. Lee had already found his way to the back of the room and was wondering why this was happening. He was nothing to do with this, well not what was happening now; they were only meant to talk. Kat and that new teacher, they were the only ones meant to be in this. Why were the teachers acting like this? He watched wide eyed as Kat kicked and punched the two against her.

_Why the hell is this happening?_

_What are they trying to do to her? They only said that they wanted her punished for not returning to them in a year, not beaten like this though._

Bringing the rep to the ground she turned quickly and threw the teacher against the wall with a swift kick, the third man grabbed her from behind and she elbowed him hard in the stomach and he bent down slighting in pain. Struggling to carry out her task she flipped him over her back, Kat began to wear out, just having P.E had worn her out as it was and this was becoming a taller order than when she would have to do this fresh. She glared at Lee as the rest lay sprawled on the floor.

''YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THIS!'' She yelled at him as he franticly shook his head.

''No.'' he murmured.

''He had nothing to do with this Katalina; we changed our plans before he knew.'' The man at the desk said as he stood up. The other three stood up and were reading themselves to jump again but a shake of the head stopped them. Kat looked at Lee; he had known about them coming but had not seen the threat. They must have said something different than this to him, he wouldn't have done this to her if they had said they were here to kill her would he? Would he? Kat knew she was virtually his worst enemy after only a day but still, would you kill your worst enemy like this?

''You already know me Katalina and you know I do not recruit teenagers who have no discipline unlike yourself.'' He said darkly. Kat tried to remember, she had already figured out these were the Black Bandits but who was that? Katalina, HE had always called her that. But it couldn't be HIM, it just couldn't. Why would HE come for her anyway? She'd already escaped from HIS H.Q yet now HE came himself.

''If it is you I'm going to kill for this you bloody asshole.'' She hissed.

''You still are the same Kat you were when you left me aren't you.'' Kat just glared.

''What are you all on about? Why are you here? What's happening? You said you were just going to talk. That you knew about who she was but were just going to tell her how lowlife she really was.'' Lee asked in surprise. The man standing at the desk clicked his fingers and the teacher grabbed the boy and restrained him.

''I am an old friend of your friend Kat here. She's a little over due with a visit so I'm paying her one.''

''What do you want Silva?'' Kat said quietly with a sinister tone to her voice. Damn she wished this had happened later on or even this morning. Stupid Lee doesn't know what he's got himself into. Silva lifted his hood from his cloak. To revile long silver spiky hair and dark eyes. (Imagine Bakura's from Yu-Gi-Oh. I love Bakura, he is so sweet. )

''I want you back.''

''So that's why you're trying to kill me then?'' Kat said smirking. ''Just tell me next time and I'll kill your whole bloody force so no-one can capture me. I am not coming back to you ever.''

''But your one of us Kat, you are marked by us, we own you.'' Said the rep. Kat could swear she knew that voice but after a year or more of not hearing it she couldn't put a name to the Bandit.

''I didn't have a choice but now I take that back, I never wanted to be a part of you. You took advantage of me, I was ten!'' Kat yelled.

''Even so you are ours, now and forever.'' Said Silva.

''I am not, I am free.'' Kat yelled. ''No one will take that from me, even if my life is as hard as it is you will not make it any worse by taking me back.'' She roared.

''What's going on?'' Lee asked in a frightened tone that Kat would have never though to hear from him.

''Please, Mecca, get rid of him.'' Silva said and the teacher nodded. Grabbing a gun from under his suit he held it to Lee's head. Pulling off the safety his hand was filled with pain. He yelled out as Kat caught Whisper again in her hand. Her back pack now having a slit where he had exploded out of the material.

''Mecca is it?'' Kat asked smirking. The man let go of Lee and glared at her while clutching his hand.

''Boss, I'll get her for that, may I?'' Silva nodded and everyone took a step back as he grabbed his gun in his left hand and aimed it at Kat. Lee was shaking with fear at his feet as he looked up at Kat. She was still smirking.

''Let's go Whisper.'' She yelled throwing her blade again. The man fired at Kat but Whisper blocked his master and with a bang had cut the bullet in half. The blade dropped to its master feet still spinning franticly and glowing a pure red with rage as the bullet in two pieces dropped to the carpet in the middle of the room.

''Get her now!'' Silva yelled and the rep, Mecca and the butch man jumped for Kat. She saw an opening near where her former boss stood. She leapt. Whisper followed and aimed himself for the window. Kat pushed past her boss with ease knocking him to the ground as a crash of glass was heard. She turned to the group of three with a hand gun in her hand. Silva looked at his holster on his front to find his gun gone.

''You bitch.'' He cursed.

''You taught me too well.'' She replied before stepping backward towards the window.

''Well, shoot her; I want her dead I don't care anymore.'' Silva yelled. The three reached for their guns and held them to Kat. The girl forced down a gulp. Then she felt it. Yes, he had never failed her. Suddenly he appeared in all his glory behind his master. Whisper, Unicorn of the Winds. His wings held up high behind him as he stood on a blue platform of pure energy at his feet near the window. The silver blade of his spinning near Kat's feet

''What! I don't know Beyblades that well but their not meant to be able to do that.'' The butch man said amazed.

''How is a bit-beast able to do that?'' Mecca said.

''So that's why Silva wants that blade.'' Said the rep. Kat heard it all and turned her gaze to Silva getting up from the floor. She turned her gun to him.

''What do you want with me?'' She yelled in a state of desperation. Silva smirked.

''I want you dead.'' Three gun shots rang out through the whole school area…

''What was that?'' Someone asked above the rest of the screams and mutters about the three loud noises just heard. Kai and Ray were even in shock. Why were there guns anywhere near the school? They doubted there was a shooting club on that the school held.

''Calm down guys please.'' Mr. Suto yelled trying his best to remain calm as it was himself. They were all out on the playground now. Their matches over for the day when the guns shots went off. Maybe someone was playing with the starting gun for races but they all doubted it. Kai looked around. What, no, who was that? The black figure ran back around the corner and out of view again but Kai had already seen it run away with its group. It was them that had started the gun fire he knew it.

''Something's not right?'' Kai said quietly. Ray nodded in agreement.

''But what?'' Suddenly there was a scream from on the third floor of the side of the building. Everyone began to panic more.

''That sounded close by to the heads office.'' Kai calculated. Ray nodded and then notices that Kai had slightly paled tuning his already pale skin almost white.

''What's wrong, Kai?''

''Kat's there.'' And with that Kai ran off.

''Hiwatari stay here where it's safe.'' Yelled Mr. Suto. But Kai kept running. Ray then bolted off after him.

''Kon, don't you dare disobey me before you get a life time detention.'' Ray flinched at the teacher's words but continued to run.

Ray's POV.

What could have happened and why was Kai so worried? Maybe he knows what's happened? No, he couldn't know, maybe he's just guessed? All I want to know is why the hell is there a gun going off in the school and what the hell has actually happened.

I run faster than I ever have up the stairs to the third floor. I've already lost sight of Kai. He always was faster than me with a head start and up stairs but it doesn't matter anymore. I can hear more footsteps behind me, probably Mr. Suto here to keep me with the group. The whole school must be in chaos now. Everyone will be panicking because of hearing those gun shots. Hang on; I can see Tyson, Max, Kenny (Can't confuse myself now hey?) and Hilary. They we're in the same class last period.

''Why are you guys here?'' I ask.

''We were looking out of the window at you doing P.E from our class room and saw you and Kai run off. We knew you we're going to check it out so we're here as well.'' Tyson quickly explains and we turn as Mr. Suto ran up.

''All of you back to your lessons now.''

''We can't sir, the teacher ran out when the gun shots went off, she hasn't come back and all we heard was this scream so we think it might be her.'' Max explained. Hilary was incredible pale and Kenny didn't look so good either, the others just looked in a state of shock. This was going to shock everyone for god's sake. I only wish I knew what had happened.

End Ray's POV.

Kat's POV.

Everything's dark and fuzzy. My stomach feels as though it's been ripped to shreds and all I can think of is how I should have been quicker. I got lucky, well kind of. I only got hit by two of the bullets and not the full three that were fired! I had jumped and in mid flight and gone to kick all of their guns from their hands but only got Butch's one. The other two hit one after the other and set me blasting backwards and into the wall. And that's where I lie now. Close to deaths door but holding on for one reason only. Whisper.

They took him. They took my bit-beast, my friend. They took him away from me. But they didn't just take Whisper, they took my whole blade. They've done it before I know, as punishment for not doing as I was told as they knew how close I was to him, they'd hurt him and it would hurt me, but this time I know I'm not going to get him back unless I fight for him. He's still in my head though, I can feel him. He's crying for help, he can do nothing with me in this condition and this far away from him. Its how the magic works. Whisper.

Lee is unconscious near by, they just knocked him out instead of reloading and killing him, he got lucky, apart from the fact of seeing me get thrown across the room with a pair of shots that was meant to kill me and probably will. At least he won't see me die; he'll be scarred for life. I look over at his limp form; he's covered in blood and looks like he's been through hell. I must look worse although it's hard to imagine.

Suddenly this woman bursts in. She looks like a teacher I've see around the school during lunch, she looks nice but I must admit, fright doesn't suit her. She takes one around the room at Lee and then at me covered in blood, screams and goes white in the face. She grabs hold of the desk and stumbles to the side of the room where the phone is and dials for the ambulance; she gets as far as the second digit before just pressing a button below it, probably the secretary, what good will that do since she's gone and was evil anyway, before falling to the ground, her body limp. I hear the phone beep a few more times and then go fuzzy, maybe she dialled the auto thing for an Ambulance to be sent straight for the school? That would figure.

Seeing her faint like that doesn't help me, I'm in so much pain my vision is now getting fuzzier and I can barely see. I hear other screams from around the school but it doesn't help. I can barely hear anything and I can barely see. All I can do is taste the metallic nasty taste of my own blood in my mouth and I can't get rid of it. My stomach it virtually ripped open so all I can see if I look down is what you learn about during science lessons about the human body apart from real and in the flesh of me. It hurts. I can't describe the pain, I'm barely awake but holding on because of Whisper's constant neighing for help. I think I'm going to die. I've got no other choice.

Then I hear footsteps pounding up the stairs near by. I try my hardest to call out but I can't, all my words are replaced with a mouthful of blood that I abruptly spit out onto my once white and red P.E uniform, now it's blood red and blotched with my life. This is the worse fight I've ever been in, and the worse one I ever will be in, if no-one comes within the next 10 minutes I'm dead! I'll bleed myself dry. The Killer Kat's legacy will be lost, but then so will the hundredth, along with the Loco's Legacy. Along with me.

I can hear footsteps again, and breathing, panting rather. They've come to find me. Their calling out, my name, they know me? They know I'm here too. I try to call out again but only more blood comes. I'm in agony like no other. I can feel myself being drained away, like a fading light or a flickering candle that's running out of wick to burn. The light is fading into the floor and there's nothing left to burn in me, my blood that has been spilt from the blow of the bullets covers the room and the rest of my life is pouring out onto the floor. I lay upon a carpet of blood! My carpet of my blood!

The footsteps, they're coming again. All I see is a fuzzy figure as he enters the door at a run. All I hear is him gasping my name before he's at my side and lifting up my head from where I lay against the wall.

''You're going to be ok, you saved me and now I'll save you.'' I hear him say quickly, kindness filling his voice. I look at him then recognise him. Grey and blue hair, brown/red eyes, Kai. I sigh and mutter a quiet thank you that I'm sure he still heard by some miracle before my world starts going blank and I was grabbing at the edge of peace. What an eventful first day of school. A small smile spreads across my face as my eyes close, I feel Kai shake me but it has no effect. Peace at last.

End Kat's POV. (I enjoyed writing that actually, I don't really know why, I just liked it. The only problem was I was writing 'I' which kinda made me go a bit squeamish thinking of it as if it had actually happened to me. Wouldn't mind the Kai bit though. )

(And that's why you shouldn't be made to go to school! Heh, anyway, sorry for all those not up to blood, gore. I did warn you though. Cya next chapter where there won't be half as much. Will Kat survive? You never know, I've got more main made up characters than her to use).


	18. Walking the Line Between Life and Death

**18: Walking the Line Between Life and Death**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than the plot and Kat (Dead or Alive) and her Beyblade who you now know the name of, in other words Whispers mine all mine. Mwhahahahahahahaha…(Clear throat). All of them are made up by me, myself and I so don't steal and don't ask whether your allowed to borrow, I only take money. (You can if you want though, me and my mind just go crazy now and then, I'm not that mean, just ask).

**Warning! Not so much blood but still a bit.**

Now I just gonna laugh a bit so you wont find out whether Kat lives or not. I'm so evil, Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…(faints)

Thanks to Shitza for the three reviews I received basically all at once. Sorry if I sounded too demanding for reviews, it's just sometimes I get none in three chapters and I don't know whether to think 'What the hell, just keep updating' or 'Nobodies out there likes me anymore.' And heres your update, I'm glad someone else likes this thing.

To DarkMCat. I'm glad you like gore to, I've kinda turned to liking the blood, swords, vampire, evil, darkness side of things in life nowadays, I love the Night World books to by L.J Smith too, their great. And whether Kat lives or dies is to be decided. Read and find out.

Sorry for not updating in god knows how long, and on such a cliffy, hehe, is said I'd update more in the Easter holidays but we were having an upgrade on the compute and it had to go away for a week of so. And then the Internet didn't work and I couldn't get any e-mails. Luckily I survived and here I am again. SSOTD is back in business. I still need to sort out a few things but I'll try and update more often. Thanks for reviving everyone who has. Will Kat live or die……

_''You're going to be ok, you saved me and now I'll save you.'' I hear him say quickly, kindness filling his voice. I look at him then recognise him. Grey and blue hair, brown/crimson eyes, Kai. I sigh and mutter a quiet thank you that I'm sure he still heard by some miracle before my world starts going blank and I was grabbing at the edge of peace. What an eventful first day of school. A small smile spreads across my face as my eyes close, I feel Kai shake me but it has no effect. Peace at last._

_End Kat's POV._

''Shit.'' Kai swore as Kat's chest stopped moving and her eyes closed over. He quickly checked for a pulse on her neck, ignoring the blood that covered it and the nearing footsteps coming behind him. He pressed slightly harder. He couldn't feel a pulse. Suddenly he heard sirens. Someone had already got the ambulance. He quickly stood up and checked for the ambulance out of the broken window, crushing stray shards of broken glass on the window ledge. The ambulance was outside, but they still might be too late by the time they got up here.

Then Ray and the rest of the Bladebreakers rushed in followed by Mr. Suto. He took one look at the situation before diving to Kat's side deciding that Lee and the other teacher that was also new to him were only out of it and not out of the world of the living.

''How long has she been like this?''

''A few seconds.'' Came Kai's reply as he stood above him. He looked Kat over, the blood covering her body had mingled with her clothes and made her t-shirt red, her shorts blood red and the pool of blood that she lay in had drifted down to her feet which had made her socks even redder than before, he had never wanted to imagine them that colour. There he stopped. One of her socks had been pulled down, and on her left calf stood a prominent black burn mark of two capital 'B's next to each other with a sword through the letters horizontally. BB (The line needs to be in teh middle of teh 'B's, horosontially and a sword really). What did that mean?

He noticed the gun she held still in her hand, it was like the other ones she had. But she had got them from her past which meant she got them from the…Black Bandits. The Black Bandits did this. Kai kept himself for saying it out loud in rage as Mr. Suto tried his hardest to get Kat back to this world but his frequent hard pushes on her chest had yet to work. Kai was just about to bend down and do it himself; he had learned such a thing back in the Abby's training routines for survival when…

Suddenly the ambulance surgeons charged in. Uniforms on, boxes of equipment by their sides. It had been little over a minute since Kat had stopped breathing, perhaps she hadn't been lost yet. Then he realised. He grabbed her bag when the surgeons took it from her and proceeded to rush around a get their equipment for a revival ready. Kai searched quickly, allowing himself to be pushed out of the room with his friends and teacher and the door shut behind him.

''Hiwatari you better not be planning on taking any of that.'' The teacher said grabbing the bag from Kai's hands. Kai couldn't help but glare at him. He had found nothing anyway, Whisper wasn't there, they had taken him. They had taken him for a reason, and he would find out. Growling he and the Bladebreakers were pushed down the corridors and told to make sure no one else came through while they tried to bring Kat back around and Mr. Suto immediately left to check on this new student. They could only agree.

''Is she really…'' Hilary couldn't finish. Tears were already coming to her eyes and they over powered her as Kai nodded. Suddenly he growled and turned sharply, punching the wall in frustration not caring how much it hurt him to do so. He'd being doing it twice as hard to them!

''What's wrong Kai?'' Max asked. Kai just growled.

''Do you remember what Kat said about her past a few days ago?'' Kai said openly. The group nodded apart from Hilary who had left before Kat had told them.

''What about Kat's past?'' She asked whipping away her tears streaking down her cheeks. Tyson for once looked sympathetically towards her but couldn't bring himself to say or do anything to help comfort her.

''She was an Orphan, she lived on the streets until she was ten and then was taken into a Bandit association and has worked as an assassin ever since. She quit a year ago but her boss is still after her.'' Ray explained quickly. Hilary looked shocked.

''I knew Kat was an assassin but I didn't know she worked for anyone that would come after her.'' She said amazed.

''Well they have and they've killed her like they wanted to.'' Kai spat in anger. ''But it's more complicated than when they were chasing us about a week ago.'' He continued quieter.

''Why Kai?'' Tyson asked. Kai turned to look down the corridor that they had just been pushed down and sighed.

''Not only have they killed her, they've taken Whisper from her bag.'' He said. ''They only wanted her Beyblade this time; they've changed, last time they just wanted her dead. I recon they've seen Kat train with her blade and have someone ordering them to gain it in anyway possible.'' He turned from his explanation to his team.

''You mean like your grandfather?'' Tyson said quietly, they all knew about his escape (Just in this story, he somehow escaped Jail and is now on the run, i'm not too good on the Demoboys/Boris/Voltaire side of things). Kai just stayed silent but his shoulders did slump slightly, he thought so too and he had been beaten by his grandfather again.

Suddenly the door to the head's office burst open and Mr. Suto rushed out carrying the boxes of equipment the Surgeons had brought with the surgeons themselves pushing a put up medical bed on wheels along quickly behind the sprinting teacher.

''Clear the way guys and go ahead and make sure no-one gets in the way.'' He yelled.

''You mean she's…'' Hilary asked happily. The teacher nodded as they ran off with the Paramedics and teacher close behind.

She lay there, now clean of blood but still looked as though she had gone through hell, literally. She had tubes helping her breath, tubes connected to blood supplies hanging above her head on rails, tubes leading to blood pressure devises, tubes leading to heart monitors, tubes leading to food supply's. She was lying on her bed of white cloth at the hospital, her might be death bed.

The Bladebreakers looked through the glass that surrounded the area and into Kat's own life support clinic. She was lucky to be alive. Mr. Suto stood behind them, talking to a nurse about what happened, while they watched their friend try and survive. She was walking the line between life and death, it was a very thin line and they wondered whether she'd be able live through this to become normal again, to blade, talk, just be Kat.

_This is all because of her past._ Kai thought standing, still like Ray, in his P.E Kit, away from the others but still watching Kat eagerly. His arm stung slightly from the needle but he didn't care in the slightest as he looked upon Kat's still form.

_'This is all because of Whisper.'_ Dranzer said.

_''I said I would help her, that was the condition of her joining the Bladebreakers, that I would help her.''_ Kai replied.

_'You have, she's opened up a lot during these last few days, she's even been trying to crack a joke or too, and I know for a fact people in her situation don't crack jokes. But this was beyond your help Master, you could do nothing other than what you have already done, do not bring it upon yourself.'_ Dranzer said. Kai didn't reply as Mr. Suto came up behind them and walked to the front of the glass. He looked for a few seconds before turning back to them.

''They say she'll live and somehow she's recovering a lot quicker than others would in her condition.'' He said. Only Kai knew the meaning of that, she was connected with Whisper after all, his magic was her magic, his life, hers…thus his healing was running through her also.

''Does that mean we can go in and see her?'' Max asked. The teacher nodded.

''Do you think we should all go at once, I mean I know other people sometimes don't like all the hassle of lots of people?'' Kenny asked after remaining silent for about the last hour. The teacher nodded again.

''It may be, they said we could all go in though but if you want to stay out you may, I'll be out here anyway.'' Mr. Suto said. Kenny nodded.

''I really don't like to see people like this.'' He muttered but the teacher heard. Another nurse then came up.

''Excuse me, I think that Miss Triagon is waking up, you're fine to go and see her now.'' And walked off again. Tyson nodded and was rewarded with a nod from Ray, Max and Hilary. Kai just remained silent although Tyson knew that he would go in after them. The four walked into Kat's room and were immediately looked upon with a pair of dull black eyes, their mischief and humour gone, hopefully not forever.

''Kat, your awake.'' Hilary virtually yelled and she rushed to Kat's side and did her best to hug her without taking out any of her friend tubes holding her into this world. Kat groaned slightly and tried to speak but only got it out as a mutter.

''Hi there guys.'' She said meekly.

''What happened up there Kat?'' Tyson asked quietly. Ray groaned.

''Your going to make her remember that aren't you?'' He said.

''No, it's ok.'' Kat said closing her eyes and gulping deeply although they could tell it was hurting her.

''I went up there…with Lee…He knew it was…them.'' Kat started, gulping or just pausing for breath every so often, her voice was muffled as she tried to speak. ''We were only…meant to talk, he said. But instead they…attack me. They told me to…go back with them…no, I said. So…so they shot me down…and, left me to die.'' She finished.

''So the Black Bandits really did do this?'' Max asked. Kat nodded.

''And Lee helped them, that stupid baka, I'll get him when I see him next he'll wish he'd never been born.'' Hilary fumed. Kat cracked a smile.

''No, need. I'll get him…first.'' They all smiled.

''Kat you really are a hero, you're at deaths door yet you're still holding on and managing to put out challenges for when you're better.'' Ray said smiling.

''I know I'm going to…get better. It's…in my blood.'' She said.

''What do you mean?'' Tyson asked.

''I'm fighting for…for Whisper. They took him…and I'm going to get him back.'' For a brief second her tired black eyes flashed with fury and defiance and they knew that she would.

''So Kat, what's going to happen when you get out?'' Hilary asked

''First I'm going to…hurt Lee. Then…get back Whisper.'' She said determinedly. They nodded.

''We'll be helping you Kat.'' Tyson said. ''You're a Bladebreaker now so we'll all help you.''

''That's asking a…bit much of…Kai.'' Kat said smiling. The rest smirked.

''Ok guys, you better come out, I don't expect you to go back to school today, I wouldn't after what's happened but when you do expect to have to answer questions. Everyone saw you leave after the ambulance.'' Mr. Suto said poking his head through the door. The team nodded and he disappeared again.

''Bye Kat, you will get better.'' Hilary said hugging her friend again, Kat raised a hand to her back to half hug her back and then she left.

''When you get better and we get back Whisper together as a team, you and me, Beybattle.'' Tyson challenged.

''I'll beat you…this time, Tyson.'' Kat murmured and Tyson left planning on defeating Kat, if she could kick Kai's ass then he was going to have some trouble.

''I don't really have much to offer to you Kat.'' Max said. ''I'll just be there for you, we all will if you need help. I'll get Kenny to try and research what happened to Whisper. Sorry he didn't come in as well, he said he doesn't like seeing people like this.'' Max said.

''It's ok…Say thank you to, Chief.'' Kat smiled slightly as the blond waked away to the rest of his team.

''I'm like Max, you know we're always be there for you, I wish I could have done something though.'' Ray said.

''I got myself into this…I'll get myself out.'' Kat said to the raven haired boy. The boy smiled, showing his sharp teeth and walked out with his braided hair swishing like a tail behind him. Kat sighed, she better get better now.

''I'll see you back at school.'' Mr. Suto said coming fully into the room again. Kat nodded.

''Sorry if I…scared you sir.'' The teacher smiled.

''You more than scared me, Triagon. But even so you also impressed me. Not many people would be able to face a gun and still smirk.'' He said.

''How do you know…that?'' Kat asked.

''We questioned Lee. He saw the whole thing happen didn't he. He began to come round when we were trying to…'' The teacher didn't continue.

''I know sir…I died…I know.'' Kat murmured. The teacher nodded before leaving without another word. This was obviously the first time he'd ever been in a hospital with a student like this.

Kat sighed and closed her eyes. Ready for sleep to come and take her away from this hospital bed and back to her past, to her good memories or her dreams. She heard the door open and shut again but thought nothing of it, probably just a nurse here to check something on her. They came virtually every ten minutes now. But instead she heard someone come up to her head and pull up a chair from across the room and pull it next to the bed. The person sat down on the chair and Kat cracked open her eye nearest to it.

''I…thought I wouldn't…see you here.'' Kat murmured. The figure just grunted and uncrossed his arms and looked at her.

''I said I would help you but I didn't.''

''You couldn't.''

''I could have tried.'' Kat stayed silent and closed her eye again.

''I'll get better, I will Kai.'' Kai turned to her and looked over her still form.

''Why have you got that mark on your leg?'' He asked. The girl paused.

''It shows…that I'm a…Black Bandit…that I belong to them…I don't.'' Kat answered with still closed eyes. Kai nodded although she didn't see it. He got up and walked off.

''Thank you.'' He turned at Kat's weak and harmless voice. She had opened her eyes again and he stared into the black depths but found no answers or clues to what she was thinking of, only pain, agony and tiredness.

''For what?''

''For helping me…tell about my past. I have never told anyone…about it.'' She murmured before trying to sit up. She smiled. ''Tell Lee…Kat's after him…for what he's done.'' Kai nodded and stayed blank.

''I'll see you soon, Kai.'' She said Kai nodded and smiled slightly.

''I expect you to be able to beat me at anything when you get out of this place, we'll get back Whisper and end the Black Bandits.'' He said smirking. Kat nodded and the boy left. That meant 'I hope you get better soon, I'll help you' in Kai.

(That came out quiet well. Better than I imagined it besides taht i think you found out tooearly on the chap that she lived. Oh well, Review please. Luv you all. And what was with Kai's arms stinging too? Think about it and tell me what you think might have happened. Cya.)


	19. Recovery Surprise

**19: Recovery Surprise**

Disclaimer: (Yawn.) If I was a millionaire and owned Beyblade then it would be on more times during the day, no, all day everyday and it would have it's own channel, on normal TV as I don't have Sky at the moment (I'm working on it with Parents for it though) but I don't own it so I can't, savvy.

Kai: Hang on a minute I'm picking something up.

Kat: And what would that be?

Kai: Emma, you know you said that you were pairing me up with someone?

Emma: Yeah, Kai. (Smirk).

Kai: Did you mean that me and…(A piece of tape appears over his mouth stopping him from speaking).

Emma: What the hell was he on about?

Kat: Beats me? (Shrugs shoulders and is totally clueless).

Emma: Ok Kat you try and figure that out while I give you more clues. Into the Beyblade world you two.

Weeks Later.

It still hurt; it hurt to walk, breath, move, talk, it hurt to do anything really. Breathing wasn't so much of a problem, she could do that on her own now too which was a plus, having all those tubes up her nose had really annoyed her, it felt strange having oxygen being pumped into her lungs when she couldn't stop it either. She had gained back all her blood since she had left most of it in the head office that day, thanks to some lucky soul with the same blood type as her, she would forever be grateful if she found out who he or she was, and she no longer needed any pain killers. It still hurt though, her stomach ached, she ached, it had been so long since she hadn't left that bed that her muscles had just grown weak. Great, now she had to train to get them back to normal instead of being luggage.

She stood up on shaky legs. She had been told to wait for the nurse to return with someone to take her home. Apparently one of the Bladebreakers was coming to take her home. Tyson's dojo was her home now, she hadn't got another so it had to be it, it also wasn't that far away from the hospital only about a 10 minute walk and she had insisted that she walk it.

She breathed hard as she pushed off of the bed on which she had lay for over two weeks of agony. (I don't know how long it would be really and I don't want to find out for myself either!) She stood up on her own two legs for the first time in what felt like years. It felt strange to support herself on her own without a stick or something to lean on. This was going to be a task on its own.

She was already dressed in her usually attire besides the blue loose cloth thing she had been wearing lately. Her ripped red Jacket that had been repaired almost to new and her dark blue jeans, her purple top was also repaired and covered the bandage that was holding her stomach together for the time being and hiding the tens of stitches healing the cuts and deep bullet wounds, making three in the last few weeks. Her golden boots were as comfortable on her feet as they were when first bought, stolen them rather, and her sweat bands around her wrists clung to her arms like always.

She sighed as she lifted one foot to walk forward and almost fell sideways. She grabbed hold of a desk near by and steadied herself. Luckily her arms were still as strong as they once were. She tried again. Leaning on one leg for a while before changing legs. She did this for a few minutes until she though she had her balance back again. Then she tried walking again. She took one step, shakily at first but still she had moved. She placed her foot back down and tried the other foot, letting go of her support at the same time. She felt herself wobble but stayed upright. She moved her other foot and slowly but surely she walked forward. She approached the window, her final destination for this little exercise. She reached out to the open window and supported herself fully on her arms on the window sill to let her legs rest. Done, it got easier towards the end so she was sure she could make it home.

She looked out of the open window with pride; the slight breeze brushing her bun held hair back and making the hanging bits of blue hair that were always there brush over her face and ears. The view out of the window was beautiful. She could see the whole city like she never had done before, and the she could see the forest surrounding it and then the mountains off in one direction with the miles of flat grasslands and hills before them and the beach towards the other direction. The sun rose high in the blue air, as it was almost noon. It was a beautiful day, for winter that is. Her stomach promptly reminded her of that.

''God no, I'm turning into Tyson.''

''You better not; otherwise you will be doing the dishes.'' She spun around to the familiar voice quicker than she should have and fell onto the floor on her butt with a bump. Cringing she looked up at him.

''You're back. And I though Hilary would come and collect me, or Ray, or Max, or Tyson, or even Kenny, well, anyone but you.'' She said.

''So you didn't want me here?''

''No, no. It's just a great surprise that you are here, it's unexpected, at least I have a real friend to talk to again now.'' He just remained blank and watched as she struggled up onto her weak feet again.

''Gee, thanks for your help.'' She muttered.

''You never asked.'' Kat smirked.

''You and your come backs will never seize to annoy me you know?'' She said raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

''That's good to know.'' Kat shook her head.

''That's exactly what I mean.'' She struggled back over to the bed and grabbed her bag of items that someone had brought over a few weeks ago when she was asleep. She slung the light bag onto her back and then faced him trying to look strong on her feeble legs.

''How long have you been here anyway?''

''Since you started walking around, I congratulate you on that, at least you're not as lazy as Tyson who would have just sat there and got a ride home.'' Kat chuckled; there hate for each other would never fail to amuse her either. They waited in silence for a few moments.

''Hey, can I ask you something?'' He nodded. ''Do you know who's blood I was given? Half of mine is still in the heads office; I would have probably died without it, I'd be eternally grateful to find out who gave up some of theirs for me.'' Kat said quietly after the pause of silence had got too much for her to bare. He paused and turned away.

''It was mine.'' Kat's eyes widened. He'd done that for her! She supposed it was just lucky that their blood type was the same, really lucky, but even so, he had given up his own blood, his own life source, for her. She smiled.

''Thanks.'' She said quietly. He just grunted and another pause followed.

''So am I allowed out or what?''

''The nurse said wait and she'd help you down to the car.'' He replied, arms crossed and smirk still on his face as he turned back to her and closed his eyes as he waited for her reply.

''Car? I said I'd walk home.''

''They said you'd go in the car.'' He replied. Kat looked annoyed.

''Bloody hospitals.'' She muttered earning a smile. ''So what did they do to get you to pick me up. Bribes, blackmail, cash, extra training torture for them?'' Kat asked.

''They were busy so I didn't have a choice.'' He replied opening his eyes again. Kat raised an eyebrow.

''That would figure.'' She sighed and flopped back onto the bad, tired all of a sudden. ''Stupid legs, I want you to work.'' She said glaring down at her legs. ''More like I need you to work.''

''Why's that for?''

''So I can claim back Whisper.'' Kat aid quietly. ''And how am I meant to do that in this condition?''

''I'll help you get him back.''

_The great Kai Hiwatari says that to me. That's got to be the third time too, maybe fourth._ Kat thought amazed.

''This is my business and not yours. He's mine so _I_ will get him back.''

''Not from what Chief has discovered.'' Kai said. Kat turned to him.

''What do you mean?'' She asked.

''Chief followed his energy signal, all the way back to H.Q Gunman. Then after a few days it changed. It changed to what an old bit beast used to be like, a black bit-beast, an evil one. It seemed like Black Dranzer's signal but it was Whisper's.''

''Black Dranzer?'' Kai sighed.

''It was a clone of Dranzer but it was evil and far more powerful, and like Dranzer's twin, Whisper will only be controlled by his new creator.'' Kai said darkly not involving himself or anything but the straight facts that she had asked for.

''Great, so Whispers not going to obey me and he's going to be far more powerful right?'' Kai nodded. ''But how did they do it, I'm the only one that's meant to be able to control him, I'm the hundredth.'' Kai shook his head.

''You may no longer be the hundredth nor the carrier of Loco.'' He said.

''How does that figure?'' Kat asked then realised it. ''I died didn't I? I was gone but they managed to bring me back. That means that if the hundredth has died then so has Loco, but that also means the master of Whisper is also dead. I can't control him any more, he's too powerful for me to control.'' Kat said desperately. Kai shook his head.

''It's not that he is too powerful for you; it is that you are not disciplined and trained enough to handle him. That's where training comes in, you will get him back, it may take a while but you will.''

''In that case my training starts now.'' Just then the Nurse came in as Kat stood up fully on her feet.

''I see you didn't listen to me Miss Triagon?'' She said raising an eyebrow. ''But anyway, you are now free to go, I believe Mr. Hiwatari is going to take you. I hope to recover soon and you'll be back to have those stitches out soon.'' She left.

''What do you mean training?'' Kai asked as they both ignored the woman's quick stay. Kat just strode up to him, her stride no long shaking or weak, it was powerful and strong. She smirked.

''After I've walked home I challenge all of you who know any self-defence to take me on. I'll use a kendo stick instead of my sword of course.'' She smirked. Kai just snorted.

''I'm sure no one will accept due to you being so weak and only just coming out of hospital, and beside everyone is busy.''

''Doing what?'' Kat asked as Kai lead the way out of the door and along the hospital corridors.

''You'll see.''

''Close you eyes.''

''Why?''

''It was an order so do it.''

''Ok, but what if I fall?''

''Oh, for hell sakes.''

''Whoa.''

''What else do you want me to do?''

''I'm fine just hurry up and get this over and done with.'' Kat ended the argument with Kai as he quickly picked her up and carried her on his back piggyback style. This was so embarrassing. He walked around the corner of the house, Tyson's Dojo, and hoped that Kat would keep her word of closing her eyes completely. Reaching the edge of the house he prepared himself. He took a step around before saying.

''Open your eyes then.'' Kat obliged to be met with a bang and a load of confetti being thrown over her.

''Surprise.'' She even heard Kai's voice grumbling the word along with the rest of the Bladebreaker team and few more people in Tyson's back yard as he set her down. She stood strongly in one place but doubted whether she'd be able to walk again after all the walking from the hospital she had just done.

''Wow, thanks guys.'' Kat said in amazement as Hilary rushed up and hugged her friend.

''I'm so glad your back and in one piece Kat.'' She yelled in her ear as Kat returned the hug.

''Mind the stomach.'' She mumbled out and Hilary lessened her grip.

''Sorry.'' Kat just smiled.

''I'm glad too Hilary.'' Kat replied and was released for her hug. Kat then turned back to Kai. ''So that's why everyone was busy huh?'' She asked. Kai just smirked.

''You don't recognise the obvious do you?'' Kat just pushed him in the shoulder playfully.

''Don't you start with being mister high and mighty.'' She said turning back to the rest of the group standing around the yard. ''So that's why you sent him, you knew he'd never give it away at all?'' Kat asked. Everyone looked sheepish and smiled.

''Kai was perfect for the job in this one.'' Max said. Kat smiled.

''Thanks a lot guys, you don't know how much getting out of the hell hole to be met with this is means to me.'' She said looking around at their faces. A few of the people here wore party hats or crowns; others were holding wrapped boxes or items in their hands. Kat only recognised a few of them, Cassy was here with what Kat guessed was one of her friends, Mr Dickenson, a few of Hilary's friends and then Lee standing on his own at a bench full of food with Tyson close by eyeing the plates stacked with food now and then. There were banners hanging from trees and the house with the painted word on it saying, 'Welcome Back Kat', on it. Kat sighed, life was peaceful again, but first she had to show Lee what happens when you messed with a Triagon.

The party was ok; Kat began to relax again but things were playing on her mind. Like how she was going to get back at Lee, how she was going to rescue Whisper and make him good again or rather how she was going to get her legs working well enough to start training some more to get Whisper back and also, why she felt like she was forever being watched. She turned around again to where she was being spied on but only found Kai eating near the house. She wondered why he would be watching her, it's not like he cared.

Kat looked around again before taking another mouthful of food. Lee got up from the table where he sat and walked over to her. His hair was as spiky as in school but he now wore a pair of blue baggy jeans over some black trainers and a blue three quarter length top under a green shirt that was undone and covered in green snakes. Around his wrists was a pair of black sweatbands. She put her plate down and stood up.

''Why are you here? What do you want this time, Diablo want to speak to me again?'' He shook his head.

''I want to say sorry.''

(Dun, dun, dun. Review please. This is the beginning of the dramatic change of Lee. REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and did I forget, REVIEW PLEASE, make the last day of my holidays happy).


	20. From Enemy to Friend & Important Info

**20: From Enemy to Friend and Important Info**

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Beyblade so why even bother suing or kicking up a fuss about it.

Kat: I could always come round and sort you out.

Emma: Yes she might, and I may just forget to hold her back. Anyway I can't be bothered to say anything right now.

Kai: That means no pain for me, thank you god.

Emma: I could always make you in pain you know, it takes one word only.

Kai: Like what?

Emma: Burn.

Kai: (Waits for something to happen, looks round but finds nothing out of place or suspicious pointing at him or on fire nearby.) I don't feel anything Emma.

Kat: Look at your back side.

Kai: (Twists body round and then sees fire burning on his ass). I hate you. (Starts to running around and tries to put it out while the two girls laugh their heads off.)

Kat looked around again before taking another mouthful of food. Lee got up from the table where he sat and walked over to her. His hair was as spiky as in school but he now wore a pair blue baggy jeans over some black trainers and a blue three quarter length sleeve top under a green shirt that was undone and covered in green snakes. Around his wrists was a pair of black sweatbands. She put her plate down and stood up.

''Why are you here? What do you want this time, Diablo want to speak to me again?'' He shook his head.

''I want to say sorry.'' Kat just snorted.

''And what's sorry meant to mean to me?'' She began, the others already knew from her tone that she was going to explode, and quickly. ''I died Lee; I died but was lucky enough to be saved in time. I still have stitches to prove that I've been in hospital and I will always carry the scar that will tell everyone that I've been shot in the stomach. This will last the rest of my life and you expect a word, one simple word, sorry, to mean anything to me?'' Kat spat. By this time everyone was silent, even Tyson had stopped eating and was almost looking sympathetically at Lee, he knew, along with everyone else in the city about how Lee's life had been hell since then, but only the people in the yard had forgiven him.

''I knew it would be hard for you to except my apology, but I've been through hell too you know. I am now under constant watch of the police; in fact I wouldn't suspect a thing is an officer walked in right now to check up on me. The Black Bandits are still after me for giving away their name and making them have to flee, I've had death notes sent to me, letters threatening my abduction.'' By now he was almost yelling.

''I've been in court for the last few weeks and have pleaded innocent so many times now I recon I'm saying my case while I sleep, luckily I'm free to go with only a fine from my parents. That brings be to another thing, I'm hated by everyone, my parents don't even feed me any more, they only glare at me, everyone at school hates me for what I've done, I'm nothing anymore.'' He quietened down as it dawned on him that's Kat's gaze was slightly faltering from a glare. He looked down at his feet in shame as he continued his speech.

''And it wasn't even meant to happen, they said they'd only talk to you, I didn't know who they were only that I'd get paid for doing it and hurt if I didn't, I didn't have a choice.'' Kat could see the tears crowding in his eyes and her glare immediately faltered more. Lee whipped his tears away and started raising his voice again.

''So don't you yell at me for making your life hell, mine is too and only because I was threatened with death if I didn't assist. I didn't know anything like that was going to happen, I was shocked as it was, I've never seen a gun in my life but next thing I know ones being aimed at the person I led into a trap, guess how shocked I was because of that, they said I almost had a heart attack when I had a check up with the doctors afterwards.'' He stopped as tears ran down his cheeks.

''I'm alone, no one believes me because no one was there, except you, you're the only one who could possibly believe me.'' He looked at Kat's eyes. They remained blank and black. But they were no longer glaring at him. Her expression was soft and unthreatening again. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and it was led back to Kat's shoulder.

''I believe you now.'' She said softly, smiling slightly. He smiled too and sighed.

''Thank you. I won't bother you again.'' He said. ''But first I've got this.'' He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cord with one of the half's of the bullet Whisper had broken before it hit Kat. He then dug into his shirt and pulled out the other half by its cord. ''I made these in my spare time as I have no friends to hang out with now or no clubs to go to since I've been kicked out of all of them and my band's decided that even though I set them up they no longer need me as a drummer. Anyway, it makes me think of how much of a survivor you are. It's a lot to ask but if you forgive me, maybe we could be friends, you'd be the only one I have anyway.'' Kat smiled and took the necklace and nodded.

''Sure. You'll have to put up with these guys though.'' She said looking around at the Bladebreakers. They nodded.

''We know how much hell he's been through and we've also decided he's alright.'' Hilary said.

''We just didn't tell you before because you would have bitten our heads off or yelled at us like you just did him.'' Ray explained. Kat turned back to Lee and smiled.

''I guess I should be saying sorry then.'' She looked down at her feet. ''I overreact, a lot.'' She smiled before putting the bullet necklace around her neck.

''Friends.'' Lee said simply before moving forward and hugging her. Kat tensed at his movement, she didn't do this normally but this would be an exception. She raised her arms and hugged back.

''Friends.'' Kat mimicked and couldn't help but pick up a few murmurs of 'How sweet' or 'arrr' from around her. They broke the hug and pulled back, Lee blushing lightly and it caught Kat off guard so she did too. Kat looked around again before glaring at everyone that was pulling soppy faces.

''Don't you dare mock me or else I'll be getting my sword out on you.'' She growled playfully.

''You have a sword.'' Cassy, her friend and Lee all yelled. Kat groaned.

''Guys, tell me not to say stuff if you haven't told them next time.'' She said directing it at the Bladebreakers who simply smirked.

''Yes I have a sword, it's not illegal is it so it doesn't matter.'' Kat said.

''Where'd you get it?'' Lee asked. Kat sighed.

''From the same people that killed me.'' Kat said flatly. Lee abruptly shut up. ''I used to be one of them. I used to be a Black Bandit Assassin, maybe the best of them. But then I ran from them, I didn't like killing anymore; I never really did, so I ran. They tracked me down and then…'' She stopped; they all knew what happened to her for running.

''You used to be one of them?'' Cassy's friend asked.

''First who are you?'' Kat asked the girl rather abruptly but the girl didn't seem to mind. She wore her mid back long dark brown hair in a high pony tail in the centre of her head with two stands tucked behind her ears from the middle of her forehead. She wore an army camouflage style tank top and a pair of long dark green shorts that went down to her knees. Her black leather boots came up to her knees before folding over for about two inches, her gloves came up to her elbows and were the same design. Around her neck she had a thick black chocker and a long silver pendant that fell below her collar bone. Her eyes were a green colour and her smile showed sparkling white teeth.

Cassy besides her wore a no sleeve blue Chinese style top with pink hems. Her sleeves clipped onto the main part on the shoulders and were striped blue and pink and flared out at the elbows to hang from her wrists. She wore light blue three quarter length jeans and a pair of simple flat strappy shoes. Her hair was the same as it was in school fell down to her mid back in all is shining blonde glory and around her wrists were loads of black loose bangles. Her blue eyes sparkled like her friend's teeth did.

''This is Elisa, Kat. Elisa this is Kat.'' Kat smirked slightly. Elisa (E-Lisa), she remembered that name well.

''Well hi then Elisa and yes I used to be one of them, I didn't do it out of choice though. I was an orphan…'' Kat then explained about her past and what had happened up until now in her life.

''You poor thing.'' Elisa said giving Kat a quick hug after she had heard about Kat's losses and bad times. Kat just smirked. Unknown to her Elisa wasn't as well off as the two coloured haired girl was. But that was Elisa's secret and only she would ever know. She'd take it to the grave.

''I feel sorry for those guys, they've heard that so many times I recon their going to start falling asleep when they hear it.'' With that they started laughing and talking about different subjects involving the Bladebreakers as well, all apart from one though. That of course was Kai who stood at the back of the yard against the house, looking across at Kat who seemed oblivious to his gaze. And although he would forever deny it, he felt good to see Kat so happy, he did care. (Kai: That's torture in itself; don't write anything else like that about me. Emma: Tough luck big guy because I'm the author.)

Everyone home again and everything cleaned up Kai immediately made them start training again, after all it was only 8 at night and they hadn't even eaten dinner yet, much to Tyson's displeasure, but they still had training to do, it was only a few more weeks until the tournament so Kai decided to just get some more training in when possible, to the loss of the rest of his team.

''But Kai, I'll die if I do another lap.'' Tyson panted, he only had three more laps to go anyway.

''Yeah, I'll kill you if you keep on complaining.'' Kat said stopping her running as she finished and holding her stomach in pain. Kai just smirked as Tyson looked at Kat in horror.

''See, Kat's just got out of hospital and she's training, I think she's even done a lap more than you.''

''Three.'' Kat corrected her team Captain. ''I've finished them, but hell I wish I hadn't. My stomach is killing me.''

''Go inside and rest then, with Ray and Max.'' Kai advised although it came out more as an order. Kat simply nodded instead of giving a snide remark and walked off.

''Come on Tyson get the hell around this yard now.'' Kai bellowed. Tyson groaned before heading off again.

''You done them then Kat?'' Ray asked. Kat nodded and sat down on the wooden floor in front of the three there. Kenny was busy on his laptop as per usual and Ray and Max were still resting after the completion of their laps.

''I wish I hadn't though, the nurse did say I was allowed to exercise but I think that was too much.'' Kat sighed. ''But if it's the only way to get Whisper back then I'll do it, whatever pain or torture I have to go through.'' The pair smiled.

''You sounded as stubborn as Tyson when you said that.'' Max said.

''I hope that's a good thing.'' Kat smiled and lent back on her hands behind her back. ''So, you got anything new Kenny?'' The P.C wiz looked up and smiled.

''Surprisingly enough I have. You know Lee said that the Black Bandits have fled well I know their new location.'' Kat's eyes brightened.

''Where is it Kenny?'' She asked crawling on her hands and knees to his side where she sat and watched as he typed.

''It's in the mountains to the west of here.'' He explained as a map of the mountain area appeared on the screen. The rest of the group gathered around just as Kai came back in leading an exhausted Tyson. The pair immediately collected at the back of the group as Kenny gathered pictures that Kat needed.

''It's up in the mountains on the other side of the city. It's nestled among the hills up there.'' A map of the area appeared. ''This is us here, and that is where they are meant to be, Whisper could be anywhere within a mile of that point.'' He pointed to a red spot on the screen near the edge of the mountains. Kat shook her head.

''No, he's there.'' She pointed to an open piece of land near the red dot. ''That's where all the Black Bandits main info station is. And that's where Whisper will be.'' She said.

''How do you know that, it could be a trap set up for you?'' Max asked.

''I have this sixth sense that helps me decide things like this, Whisper is still calling me from that area, when ever I look west I can hear him again, but this isn't a call for help any more, it is a call of a challenge. He has changed but all I want to know it how and who now controls him, I'll kill the people that did this to him.'' She growled. The rest understood her anger, having her bit-beast taken away from her would be hard. Kai found it hard when Dranzer was taken, Ray when Drigger left him. It added up that Kat would be the same or worse since she was connected with her bit-beast stronger than them.

''So what are you going to do Kat, your in no condition to go there, and if you try I'm not letting you go. Your only get your self killed, but this time for good.'' Ray said. Kat nodded.

''I'm not going to go, yet, when I heal I will, they will be expecting me to attack straight away anyway, it's what I would usually do.'' She lied.

_No Ray, I am going to rescue Whisper soon, before he becomes totally uncontrollable. I find out who did this and kill them there and then, they know I've left the hospital, I have probably been watched even when in hospital, they won't think I'll attack with an injury that could me life or death. They are wrong._

Kat suddenly stood up and did a 'Kai' and simply left to go back outside.

''Hey Kat, where are you going?'' Tyson called. Kat sighed but continued walking forward without even a turn of her head.

''To train.''

_What are you up to Triagon, you have a reason behind this, I know you do, and you're not getting through me like you do these other numbskulls._ Kai thought as he followed Kat with his eyes as she left the room.

(Not really the greatest chappy. But still. What is Kat planning to do? Stay turned and I want at least 1 review this time please). (Oh, and can i have title names for a school type fic. Basically, its about pain, fall outs and dark pasts, family loss and dark stuff like that as well as being in sixth form. It's mainly KaixKat but theres a bit of OCXOC and TyxHil and others. i'm stuck for the title. all is welcome. Thanks)


	21. Taking Action

**21: Taking Action**

Disclaimer: Of course I own Beyblade, duh. (I was just kiddin' you know).

Kai: (Still running around with his ass on fire).

Kat: Shouldn't we help him?

Emma: Go ahead. He asked for it so I'm not helping him.

Kat: Err, Kai. Just stand still would you. (Kai turns to her voice and then gets met with a bucket full of water).

Kai: Kat.

Kat: I said stand still. (Throws another bucket and this time puts the fire out. Immediately starts laughing).

Kai: What?

Emma: (Points and laughs). Where'd you get those?

Kai: Get what.

Kat: I'm loving the boxers Kai.

Kai: (Turns round and sees through the burnt hole in his jeans a pair of pink heart covered boxers). I swear to god I wasn't wearing them this morning.

Emma: Oh the joy of author magic.

Kai: (Glares at Emma and then Kat for laughing). I will get you back for this. (Stomps off only to be laughed at because everyone can see his boxers now).

Kat: I told you we should have helped him sooner, now he's going to get us back.

Emma: Now who's forgetting something? I'm the author; he can't do anything to me. (Thinks: I hope.) Oh, and Kai, are you German?

Kai: (Suddenly reappears) huh? What did you say?

Emma: Are you German?

Kai: Yeah, the full-blooded Russian Kai Hiwatari is German.

Kat: I don't get that.

Emma: (sigh) Look, during my German lesson today, on a listening test, there was this guy called Kai. I was just wondering. Unluckily I couldn't say anything about Beyblade because my friends don't know about it.

Kai: (Mutter). I wish you didn't either.

Emma: I heard that.

* * *

Kat suddenly stood up and did a 'Kai' and simply left to go back outside.

''Hey Kat, where are you going?'' Tyson called. Kat sighed but continued walking forward without even a turn of her head.

''To train.''

_What are you up to Triagon, you have a reason behind this, I know you do, and you're not getting through me like you do these other numbskulls._ Kai thought as he followed Kat with his eyes as she left the room.

Everyone else had already gone to bed, leaving Kat outside to train alone. What she was even doing they hadn't checked, they had just brought the training idea and left it at that. No one seemed suspicious (Apart from Kai, as always), if she was anything like Kai she was just thinking over what to do next after received this new information of Whisper's move.

The corridors within the house were dark, the curtains drawn over the windows and all the lights off. The shadowed figure strode through the house from its room, knowing its way around this place like the back of its hand; it easily found its way to the kitchen and to the back door. Opening the wooden door it stepped outside and closed the door behind it.

The air outside was still cool, even with it being late autumn to early winter and it made the figures breath turn to wisps of white steam that floated high above it into the colder night air. The sky itself was full of shining stars, dotted around the black obis in every direction that you looked, and the moon sat low in the sky at the present time now, being the centre piece of the darkness that reigned the skies above them. It was in the moons, soft silver light that spilled onto the ground of the back yard that it saw its destination.

It walked up along the side of the house, its footsteps silent on the soft grass covered ground. Reaching the centre of the wall it turned and lent against it as it watched its oblivious prey as it remained in the shadow of the house. It simply watched while the young woman training before it, pulling flips and kicks high into the air that it could swear she shouldn't be able to do normally let alone in her condition now. So he simply watched in awe, although he would forever deny it, as the woman trained in the light of the moon, her black shadow following every move she made.

''The bitch is out again.'' Said Emica, walking up to the black clothed male in the room. Her long black hair was now in a lower ponytail on the back of her head and she wore a tight black shirt and flared black trousers. She quickly grabbed her long black leather coat and put it on around her shoulders. This felt better than those weeks ago when she had had to pose as a receptionist, the suit wasn't for her at all.

''I know.'' Mecca replied. He sat down on the bed in the room, his black attire baggier than Emica's but mostly the same apart from his knee high boots were over the top of his trousers instead of under. ''I still can't believe that that bitch broke my hand.''

''That bitches Beyblade broke your hand, she herself would have struggled.'' Emica comforted her team mate, even though it wasn't in her blood to do so, most other people would have been partly insulted by it but to her bandit kind it was an honour to be comforted by their boss's right hand woman.

''I know but even still, I got my hand broken for nothing. She is meant to be dead but she still lives. And this Beyblade thing, why even bother, we take people out using bullets not stupid children's toys, Beyblades, big threat. Who are we working for now anyway? Why does he care for them so much?'' Mecca asked. Emica smirked.

''I know the answers to your questions my friend and we will all find out soon. That is why I am here, to tell you that he is arriving with his team to collect Whisper.'' Emica explained before walking to the door again.

''I now have an idea who he could be.'' Mecca smirked and quickly tightened his bandaged hand. ''And I say long live him, that bitch deserves what she gets and so do her friends.''

Kat abruptly stopped. She was being watched and had been for the last few minutes. She couldn't see them but her sixth sense had now alerted her. She stopped doing her punching combos breathing hard but gained enough breath to concentrate. She turned and flared her nostrils to smell the air. She was connected with a horse like animal after all so she had discovered her eyesight, hearing and smell had been slightly enhanced over the years as well as her speed and reaction time to do anything after sensing something.

She smelt something, musky, boyish. Probably one of the boys spying on her. She smirked. Now who would spy on her? Defiantly not Tyson, he was too lazy and beside she could swear she could hear him snoring from out here. Kenny would be trying to sleep or typing on Dizzi again. Max would be dreaming of sugar or something like that. Ray would be lying perfectly on his bed while dreaming of the girl Mariah she had been told about or blading. That only left the one and only…

''Kai.'' Kat said. ''Would you quit spying on me and show yourself?'' She smirked before side glancing at the house where a faint glow of white teeth could be seen. Kai then walked from the shadows with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face.

''You took your time.''

''I was busy so I didn't bother looking for you. I had a sense that you were there anyway. You have a habit of watching me in my training don't you?''

''You have a habit of doing things that aren't normal.'' Kai countered. ''Like training during the night when you're meant to be resting.''

''I get the feeling this is going to last forever, so tell me, why are you out here watching me?''

''Your supposed to be in bed, and as I am the unlucky one with the only room left with enough room to house another person and you happen to have to share that room with me, I noticed that you weren't there. So, explain.'' Kai pressed. Kat sighed and looked up at the moon, then towards the west.

''I'm going after Whisper.'' She said crossing her arms. ''And don't you dare try and hold me back, I will not stay when he's out there being controlled by someone else where I'd ask of him instead of order. He is my bit-beast and my friend, and you rescue friends when they need rescuing, whatever condition you may be in.'' She said turning to Kai again.

''And even if I did let you go, after all I command you now as you are in my team, how would you even imagine of getting up into the mountains before sunrise on your own?'' Kai asked. Kat smirked.

''I have my connections.'' Kai raised an eyebrow.

''Connections?'' Kat smiled then sighed.

''If I had had a better life I would have no connections what so ever. But I do and I use them when I need them. Like when I need something that I can't get myself, I know many people all over the world working at airports, car hires, restaurants…They all come in handy when they remember me.'' She began to walk away toward the house.

''You're not going.''

''I am Kai, you can't stop me, and if you think you can, I'd love to see you try and get past me and a bullet.'' And she disappeared into the house. Kai was quick to follow, even with the threat she wouldn't dare try it against him. Would she? He shrugged it off, she wouldn't! He walked through the house following his sense to where she had gone. When he found her in the room they shared she was lying on the sofa half asleep already.

''I thought you were going?''

''Not yet, when the moon rises to it's full I will. It is only 9:30 so I will wait a little longer.'' Kai nodded in agreement and lay on his bed to wait; he'd stop her from going when she did try to go. But soon sleep had overtaken them both and they forgot what they were planning to do.

1 hour later.

Kat woke with a start. She instinctively sat bolt up right on the sofa she was sleeping on and held up her hands in a defence position. Looking around the room quickly she found Kai still asleep. She sighed. That was a good start at least. Quickly getting off the sofa she rummaged under it for her things. There she found her sword and guns that she had carried here. Checking the slots on the belts for extra bullets she placed the holsters around her waist, one gun on either hip, before drawing her sword. The 'ching' sound was too loud for her liking and she heard Kai groan softly.

''Nice one Kat.'' She murmured in distaste to herself. She quickly checked the blade over before sheathing it again and then putting it on her back.

Quickly she walked over to Kai's side and looked at his sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She flicked a piece of grey hair from his face and then used her thumb to open up one of his eyes. It looked lifeless enough. She let the eyelid drop back into place before looking a while longer; this was the only chance she was going to have after all.

''I wish I had a camera right now.'' She muttered to herself and turned to walk away.

''You're still not going.'' Kat froze and turned to be met with chocolate amber eyes glaring at her.

''So you are awake.'' Kat asked. Kai sat up on the bed and swung his legs onto the floor and over the edge of the mattress.

''No I'm sleep walking, and do you mind not messing with my hair or eyes for that matter, if I didn't know it was you I would have given Tyson extra laps tomorrow for annoying me.''

''So you felt all of that?'' Kai nodded, Kat mentally kicked herself, of course Kai would still be awake.

''You're not going Kat, I won't allow it.''

''How am I going to get Whisper back then, I need to go tonight or I wont gain him back, as the saying goes, it's now or never.'' Kat pleaded. Kai closed his eyes in thought and crossed his arms.

''Maybe…maybe I will let you go.'' Kat immediately brightened up. Kai flashed open his eyes. ''But on the condition that I come along, I am not losing a Blader if I can help it.'' Kat groaned and Kai smirked.

''You sound like a child being forced into going shopping with its mother.''

''I am a child being forced into going shopping with its mother. You seem to act like a foster parent towards me anyway.'' Kat complained.

''I am not a foster parent.'' Kai said determinedly, Kat just smirked. ''What do you mean shopping?''

''You're damn good at guessing, Kai.'' Kai was baffled at Kat's words. Kat just smirked. ''Ok then, if you're coming, it's time you met one of my connections, we're going shopping.''

''This town sure doesn't have much night life.'' Kat said as she and Kai walked along the path near the road.

''It's more of a day town, everyone sleeps during the night like they're meant to.'' He shot a glare at Kat who shrugged.

''So, I'm a night walker, I had to be, I'm at one with the shadows and the shadows only come out at night.'' She said looking around. She turned down a darkened alleyway and started to walk into the total darkness there.

''How do you know your way, I can't even see a thing.'' Kai asked.

''I only just can see something; being connected with Whisper makes my senses more enhanced. Thus I can see a bit in total darkness. Are you ok back there?'' Kai snorted.

''Why shouldn't I be?''

''It's pitch black and if you trip there is no way your going to be able to get up and find your way out easily tonight.'' Kat said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. They continued to walk forward into total black.

''Ok, now I'd use your hands, there's a really tight gap to your right coming up, don't miss it ok.'' And with that if Kai could have seen Kat before he defiantly couldn't now. The blue and grey haired teen did as he was told, for once, and reached out his hands to the wall on his right. Running his palm along the bricks that made the at least three story building next to him he walked until suddenly the building stopped. He turned right and then banged right into something.

''What the?''

''It's me. Sorry about that, I was just making sure you didn't go past, if you carry on going that way, well, you don't even want to know who's along there. Druggy city.'' She said turning in the darkness and leading the way again.

''I still can't see anything.''

''You won't for a while. You need a hand or what?'' The girl asked.

''A torch would come in handy.''

''Sorry, I don't have one of them either at the moment.'' She said stopping again. Kai immediately stopped again as he barged into her.

''You really should stop doing that.'' He said gruffly.

''You don't need to be here Kai, you could go home now and I will be back by morning.''

''No.''

''Then shut up and just follow me.'' Kat said and grabbed for his hand. Her touch made him jump but he simply accepted it as he was led through the small passageway. At the moment he didn't have a choice but he didn't mind, and, unknown to him, nor did Kat.

* * *

(My romance brain is re-growing peeps, so be prepared. Review. (**WANTED**: I'm still looking for a name for another fic I'm writing. Dark pasts, hurt, pain, falls out and blood are all in their somewhere, along with school. Please help me out. I want it up quickly but I can't think of a name and I don't want it going up with the title 'nameless'. Thanks) 


	22. Jay, Pyro and Elisa

**22: Jay, Pyro and Elisa**

Disclaimer: Of course I own Beyblade, who doesn't. (Don't you dare take me seriously on that)

Kat: (Disgusted tone)_. ''Then shut up and just follow me.'' Kat said and grabbed for his hand. Her touch made him jump but he simply accepted it as he was led through the small passageway. At the moment he didn't have a choice but he didn't mind, and, unknown to him, nor did Kat._ What the hell does that mean? (She ripped the script up at that point).

Emma: (Groan, quiet tone). I knew this was going to happen. (Louder tone). How many times must I tell you? (Say each word slowly). I…own...you. You…are...mine. (Normal). That means I can do what I want with you.

Kai: (Stop plotting to kill Kat and Emma, after getting some new trousers). You don't own me.

Emma: Are you even is this conversation?

Kat: No he isn't so just…

Emma and Kat:…Shut up.

Kai: (Shrugs and starts plotting again, suddenly jerks awake). Hang on, what are you writing about me? (Looks at his script then starts fuming).

Emma: Oh shit. (Turns to camera). If I survive this next scene, which is obviously going to be me getting beat up by Kat and Kai, then I hope you like the rest of the story. Other than that, goodbye. (Grab some armour out of no where and quickly put it on, also grabs a baseball bat and a pair of base ball gloves and hat). I hope my insurance covers getting attacked by mad raving Anime Characters.

Postman: Letter for Miss Emma.

Emma: (Take letter.)

Dear Miss Emma,

We are sorry to say that you're recent insurance agreement has been changed without you knowing, this now means that if you are attacked by a pair of mad raving Anime Characters for instance, then our money cannot cover you. We are very sorry for any inconvenience.

Kat and Kai: (Lunge for Emma)

Emma: Oh, bummer.

Ok, Thank you Kai Phoenic, (for when you get this far), and I've already done research. When I wrote chapter 1 I was a novice but I'm ok now, I've been given names by people, (Thanks again) and I've researched and found more episodes to watch so I'm ok with it. Thanks for your review.

Oh, and also, I've got my other fic up now. It's called 'School Status', no one reviewed me any more names so I thought of one. Even if it is pretty stupid. Anyway, check it out.

''Here we are.'' Kat said leading Kai to the metal doorway. Above it was a light that covered the doorway and a small area around it. Above the door was a camera and next to it a box microphone to speak into and listen to. The alleyway here had also expanded but they couldn't see it because of how dark it was. Above them the white stars still shone but now the moon was visible high in the sky. The pair weren't tired though and Kat knew that she wouldn't be, the adrenalin was already running through her veins.

Kat walked up to the door while Kai watched her turned back. Kat tapped on the door twice before pressing the button on the box microphone/speaker and held it in while she spoke.

''There are two sides to the world, one is light and the other dark, the one you choose is up to you, but neither is a walk in the park. I stand here now as one of darkness, I am at one with the shadows and will remain, on the good terms with the bandits of the world, for I as an past assassin have a name to sustain.'' She finished and released the button. The door automatically swung open. Kat turned to Kai who looked confused.

''Bandit code, if you like, just between me and my friends. It's how we know who's who, who to let in and who to pretend where not here to. It looks like this old friend does remember me for being on his side; he's even letting you in with me. Look, just come on, I want to introduce you.'' And with that she turned into the darkness of the building. Kai quickly glanced around before following. The door closed on it's own behind him with a 'clang'.

They walked along a corridor before coming to another metal door. It was the same as the one before but this time had a glass window in it. A person loomed on the other side of the glass, its body only a dark figure. The speaker next to the door bleeped into action.

''Is that who I think it is?'' It asked. Kat smirked.

''Yeah, I'm back, and don't you make me have to say that code again. You know it's me, come on, who else in the world has blue and brown hair.'' She said convincingly. There was a chuckle before the handle on the door turned and the door opened.

''Come in, make yourself at home, you always do anyway, why I even bother saying that anymore is beyond me.''

''Its plain courtesy and who ever said Bandits were always bad and that included manners is the next one on my death list.'' Kat replied as she led Kai into the room. It was lined with guns and daggers and bullets and bombs all over the room hung up by hooks or lying on shelves along the walls. There was a desk on one side with a TV monitor and Laptop on it and a swivel chain next to it with a black long coat flung over the back of the chair and a door leading to another room at the back. There were wooden and glass carbonates in the middle of the room holding yet more bandit equipment and there was an Electric guitar leaning against a sofa on one side of the room. In that side of the room there was also a fridge and cooker and washing machine and all the normal household equipment although vastly cut down.

''So my Kit Kat's back in action again. Who's it this time, the president or just another bandit I've never heard of, or that bastard Dominica?'' The man asked. Kai just watched as the pair chatted about death as though it normal.

''No, Dominica might be demolished somewhere along the line but right now, it's the whole Black Bandit family.'' Kat said.

''What, the whole organisation, your known for being nuts but that's impossible.'' He said. Kat shook her head.

''It's for Whisper, and you know when he's involved I find nothing impossible.'' The man nodded.

''Well, I s'pose.'' He then looked at Kai. ''He your boyfriend or something? Doesn't look like the guy you'd choose.'' Kat crossed her arms and smirked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

''No he is not, and how you ever got that I'll never know.''

''The fact that its 11:00 at night at your taking him round town with you helps.'' Kat just snorted and glanced back at Kai who looked in-between embarrassed, though he was still covering it well with a scowl, and insulted.

''Well he's not ok. And don't you dare start acting like my dad and put me on a curfew either. Right, now you've notice him I'll be introducing you both. Kai this is my connection, Jay Jay. Jay Jay, meet my new Beyblading team leader, Kai of the Bladebreakers.'' Jay Jay smirked.

''Nice meeting you.'' He said extending his hand towards the teen. Kai just glared at him. The man looked friendly enough; his long brown hair covered his forehead and then clashed with his hazel eyes which obviously annoyed him. Most of his fringe was held back slightly by a pair of dark black sports sun glasses that were lying on his head; the rest was annoying his eyes as described before. He wore a black baggy t-shirt and a pair of black cargo trousers that covered black trainers. He looked that part of a Bandit from what Kai had already seen. A veteran one at that, he looked to be in his thirties.

''So not the hand shaking type. Fine by me.'' He said then turned back to Kat.

''So what you been doing these past few months, been almost a year.'' He said.

''Running from the Bandits again, getting killed by them, spending a few weeks in hospital with gun shot wounds in my stomach and meeting the Bladebreakers, nothing much really.'' Kat said. But Jay hadn't heard half of what she had just said.

''What, if they killed you then…''

''I was saved Jay, no harm done. Now, I'm on a mission and I need weapons to go with it. Weapons that you always give me.''

''Yeah, but first, tell me more, it's been a long time. I'll get you some hot chocolate for you and your boy and the maybe you can play something again, Pyro hasn't been used in a while.'' He smiled. Kat rolled her eyes.

''One, Kai is not 'my boy' ok? And two, if you hadn't have named it maybe I would still think you sane. But anyway, if you really want I'll tell you more, but I must be gone within the next hour and after I've told you gear me and 'my boy' up.'' Kat said and walked over to the sofa where she sat down leisurely, legs sprawled across its length and hanging off the edge. Kai just stood near the doorway. How could he trust this guy?

''Oh, loosen up Kai, Jay won't bite.''

''How do I know that Kat?''

''You trust me for once, that's how. Look, Jay's weapon master of another Bandit group. Right Jay?'' She looked across at the man grabbing some hot chocolate mix from one of the cupboards and boiling some water in a saucepan as he had no kettle.

''Yep, arch rivals of the Black Bandit I am, I only let Kat in when I heard she was rebelling, my gang liked the idea of having inside info off a little kid, she didn't give any though and ended up killing any of my people if they threatened her. Finally my boss learned just to live with her and learned stuff of the Black Bandits from what Kat needed from me to rebel against them or the hints she dropped. The Thunderbirds will be forever grateful for those hints.'' He said. (The name will be apparent. (Cough). Busted. (Cough). And a little name pun for Jay and another character of mine. I've said too much).

''So your, gang, group, is called the…?'' Kai asked.

''The Thunderbirds, I don't know who made it up but who gives a damn, the boss likes it anyway. I think he was a good fan of the show back when he was young or something.'' He said before mixing the Chocolate powder with the water and then some milk from the fridge. ''So, how about that song kitty?'' Kat sighed.

''I don't sing any more, Jay, I've given it up, a few months ago now, and I haven't touched a guitar in a year, do I really have to?'' Jay turned round with two mugs in hand and then shrugged.

''Your the best girl I've ever seen play that thing, even if it is for slow soppy songs, it doesn't sound so right on a Electric but it works.'' He said handing Kat and mug and then Kai one. Kai took it but decided not to drink it yet. Kat had already downed half her mug, she set it aside on the desk across the room before grabbing the Electric Guitar from besides the sofa and sitting down with it on her lap.

The guitar was obviously customised. It had a silver background with red, orange and yellow flames dancing along the bottom and its right side up to the centre of the guitar. The strap was a vibrant Gold colour which stuck out over Kat's red leather jacket.

''Ok, the only song that comes to mind that won't draw attention to us is Patience. We don't want to wake the neighbours do we?'' Kat said, before finding the pluck and practising a few little snip it's and tuning up, smiling to herself. She sighed.

''This is just like old times isn't it?'' She smiled at Jay. He nodded.

''Yep, you'd run from the Black Bandits sometimes, or just come here before missions; it was like campfire parties wasn't it? Or your so called sweet sixteen, I wish I could have done more.'' Kat smiled and nodded, remembering the two man party he had held the year before, herself and Jay had been the only people there, all the more food even though it was scarce, the music had been a few duos from the pair and it had entertained them at least. But it was obvious Jay didn't really want to be there, Kat knew of his past, and his lost daughter, she would have been sixteen that year too, Kat's smile faded at the memory before clearing her throat.

(Enter Patience by Gun 'n' Roses). (I don't own it and it might not be the right lay out as I'm doing this through hearing it on my CD player and not through notes as I've lost the book. She also just does the top guitar, as there are two but just imagine the other ones there as if by magic but its just not being played by anyone). Kat started the slow guitar solo up.

''1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4.'' Kat then whistled along with the tune she was doing on the guitar. After about a minute of whistling Kat gulped and then sang.

''Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you,

It's still alright to smile,

Girl I think about you every day now.'' Jay quickly butted in.

''You sure you want to sing it that way 'girl?''' Kat just smirked and continued.

''Was a time when I wasn't sure?

But you set my mind at ease.

There is no doubt you're in my heart now,

''Said woman take it slow,

And you'll work yourself out fine,

All we need it just a little Patience Jay: Patience.

Said sugar, make it slow,

And we'll come together fine,

All we need is just a little Patience. Jay: Patience.

Patience.

Ooooh, yeaahhh.

''I sit here on the stairs,

'Cause I'd rather be alone,

If I can't have you right now,

I'll wait here,

Sometimes, I get so tense,

But I can't speed up the time,

But you know love there's one more thing to consider.

''Said woman take it slow,

And things will be just fine,

You and I just use a little patience. Jay: Patience.

Said sugar, take the time,

'Cause the lights are shining bright,

You and I got what it takes to make it, Jay: Make it.

We won't fake it,

Oh, never break it,

Cause I can take it.'' There was a long guitar solo and then Kat began to whistle again, then another Guitar piece and she started singing again.

''Just a little Patience,

Ooo, yeah, ooo yeah.

Need a little patience, yeah,Jay: Yeah

Just a little patience, yeah. Jay: Yeah

Some more patience. Jay: Yeah'' Then they switched to Kat just saying that backing vocals while Jay said the main vocals. (It's hard to explain; just listen to the track if you've got it). Jay began his part…

''I been walking these streets tonight, Kat: Yeah

Just trying to get it right, Kat: Just a little Patience

It's hard to see with some many around, Kat: Yeah

No I don't like being stuck in the ground, Kat: Just a little patience

And the streets don't change but maybe the name, Kat: Yeah

I ain't got time on the game, Kat: Patience

'Cause I need you, Kat: Yeah

Yeah-e-yeah, cause I need you, Kat: Yeah

Ohhh, I need you, Kat: All it takes is patience

Whoo, I need you. Kat: Just a little patience

Ohhh this timmmeeee. Kat: Is all it needs.'' And she finished with a flick of her wrist. Kat sighed before looking up at Jay.

''Ok, that's my part of the bargain, now I want my weapons. Oh, and does Elisa still live here?'' The smirk on her face made Kai feel slightly uneasy.

(So, who's this other Elisa 'person'? Oh, Pyro is the guitars name ok, that will come in handy later. And sorry but that is one of my fav Guns 'n' Roses songs, besides the legend that is Paradise City which I am listening to as I write this now but that's not apparent, yet. ; ) REVIEW PLEASE (as you can probably tell, I'm getting kinda desperate so please just give me one)


	23. Geared up so let's go

**23: Geared Up So Let's Go**

Disclaimer: What am I going to say next children? (Random child raises his hand).

Child: That you don't own Beyblade.

Correct, one gold star. If children can get it so can you, I don't own Beyblade.

Kai: I never knew you could sing Kat.

Kat: Nor did I.

Emma: I just felt like writing it, your going to be doing more from now on Kat. You wanna sing Kai?

Kai: What, me sing, I barely speak so sing…What the hell are you thinking?

Emma: I was just asking. Now, Kai, weren't you planning on killing me and Kat?

Kai: I still am. (Glances up at a 1 ton block of metal above his head with the rope slowly being burned away by a candle. No one noticed it). I think I might just go get something to eat. (Walk off whistling innocently).

Kat and Emma: Ok. (The rope snaps).

Kat: (Whispers). You did see that ton weight above our head right?

Emma: Yeah, why.

Kat: I hate being an Anime character. It's just landed on my head. (Falls over in pain with weigh on top of he).

Emma: (Shrugs). She's had worse.

Thanks to Kai Phoenic (again). Wow, you read all up to 22. I salute you and thank you for your review and nerve to read it all. And yeah, half of the characters are in SS. I just use them again and again. I create new ones now and then though; I just have to put then into the story. WOTW is more dangerous and I think of SS as a little time off for Kat and the gang from this.. Thanks again.

Kat sighed before looking up at Jay.

''Ok, that's my part of the bargain, now I want my weapons. Oh, and does Elisa still live here?'' The smirk on her face made Kai feel slightly uneasy.

''Of course she does, she's my pride and joy.'' Jay said smirking. ''Now what do you want, your normal gears in the cupboard in there, clean since your used it a few weeks ago.'' He said.

''Right, I've already got my hand guns and sword, but I also would like BT mini timer bombs, more bullets for these guys and that machine gun you showed me last time with all the works, daggers if you've got any spare that you don't mind getting dirty and the Ninja set up pack, you know, smoke screens, poison gas and the mask to go with it, skeleton key and the other works. Kai can have the same but without the bombs and Ninja pack.'' Jay nodded.

''Long list this time, must really mean business.'' Kat nodded.

''I do.''

''Right-e-oh, Kitty, it'll be read in a minute.'' Kat nodded.

''I'll be back soon Kai.'' And walked off to get her stuff again.

Kai's POV.

This is stranger than watching Tyson eat. To think that a girl of my age can just pile that entire list up and to be understood as well, it amazes me. She shouldn't know stuff like that, it's unfair on her part, her life has been so hard she's had to use all that stuff for protection, for her own life to survive. But then again she's been doing this for a living since she was ten because she had to, and this time she has a reason to do it. Even so, she shouldn't be doing this.

This time though my word will do nothing to her. She's only just become a team member and can bunk out just as easily. And besides she is the one that knows all this stuff about weaponry and I think I'm out matched by far in that area. I guess I'm going to have to just live with it. I wonder who this Elisa person is, that's why Kat must have smirked when Cassy told her her friends name was Elisa. I guess I'll find out. I just wish Kat wouldn't throw her life away so easily, she doesn't even know that I…Kai get a grip, this is only the kitty Kat. She is only, ONLY, a friend.

End Kai's POV.

Kat smirked at herself in the mirror of the side room she was in. It was a small bedroom with a cupboard and set of draws and a simple bed in it but she was using it as a dressing room at the moment. She now stood in front of the full-length mirror smiling to herself. It felt good to be back in these old things.

She now wore a total black attire. Her knee high lace up black boots had no heels and had a pouch to hold a dagger on the inside of each of her legs on the inside of them. She then wore tight black trousers with her two holsters with guns intact hanging around her waist again. Her top was a tight black long sleeve shirt and her long leather jacket, that she had wore to hide her identify from the Bladebreakers weeks before, was in her hand at the moment. This was normal Black Bandit attire that the entire organisation wore.

She nodded before picking up her other clothes and sword and walking back into the main room. Kai was still standing near the door with his mug in his hand. Kat sighed. She dumped her other stuff on the sofa's back along with her black jacket and then walked up to him and took the mug from him.

''Are you just going to stand there all night?'' She asked.

''I may as well; I've got nothing else to do.'' Kat chuckled at his words as she dumped the now cold Hot Chocolate out of his mug into the sink.

''If you're going to say that they just do it for the time being, once were geared up were going.'' She said as Jay appeared from door at the back of the room with all Kat's equipment.

''Right, I have extras too. Camera.'' He said holding up a black chocker with a silver dot on the front. ''Wear that and I'll help you out when you need it. I've got the earrings to match if you want?'' He joked and threw Kat the chocker and earrings. She quickly tied it on around her neck before putting in the microphone and receiver earrings. ''Gun plate.'' He tossed a leather cross strap item with machine gun bullets strung along it and Kat quickly put it over her head and across her chest.

''Perfect fit too.'' She mused.

''For the boy, hand guns, daggers, Bullet/Ammo Plate and the older V1 Flame Fire machine gun.'' He said walking up to Kai and dumping all the gear into his arms. He then walked over to Kat.

''And for you the new and improved Ninja Pack.'' He handed Kat a black leather waist bag that she tied so it was around her waist but on her back, two thinner straps then attached around her thighs so it wouldn't bounce so much when running and set one of the bomb within it off. ''There's two masks in that so just remember to toss your boyfriend one quick.'' He dug back into the pile in his arms. ''5 pack of BT mini timer bombs.'' He handed Kat a clip on pack that she attached to the chest plate.

''And for both of you, body armour. Bullet proof, shock absorbent and light weigh, all an assassin and her boy will need.'' He smirked in Kat's direction as he pointed to the two black body armour sets near the sofa. Kat nodded. And quickly took off her Bullet plate and then put on the body armour. She then put the plate back on.

''Not so perfect fit.'' She said getting the air squeezed out of her. She quickly righting it by loosening the buckle in the centre of the plate. She looked across at Kai.

''You want me to put that stuff on you or something? It's simple. Body armour over head and then strap on your sides and shoulders, bullet plate over head and then tighten with this buckle on the…''

''I know.'' Kai spat and quickly did it himself.

''Oh, and Mr sourpuss.'' Jay said and grabbed another leather jacket from on the back of the chair near the desk.

''Your own Coat, now I don't want this ripped, torn or in the worse case, if you die, take the coat off before you do, bloods hell to get out of the inside of it.'' He joked and flung the coat at Kai who growled as he caught it.

''Jay, quit annoying him, I wont be holding him back if he attacks you.'' Kat said and she flung her coat on as well. Then picked up her sword again and put it on over the top across her chest so it fell to the left.

''Now, the gun you said you'd give me.'' She asked smirking.

''Oh yeah, almost forgot.'' Jay said and walked quickly back into the room he had just been in at the back of the main room.

''How do you put up with him?'' Kai growled now equipped with all the items, he had now tied the dagger cases around his legs near the knees as well and everything was in place.

''I learn to laugh with him.'' Kat said putting her daggers in the slits inside her boots. Standing up right again she looked over at Kai. ''At least he still laughs.'' She said quietly.

''What do you mean?''

''He's had hard times, I'll tell you though, I can trust you. '' Kat said quietly. She began Jay's story. ''When he was even younger than he is now, he still seems to think he's only 18; he got married to a beautiful woman called Suzu, they had a kid a few years later. Then Suzu caught cancer, she didn't live through it. Jay was heartbroken, he couldn't take it, and then his uncle took him into this bandit nation, he couldn't let a kid go through it. The kid now lives with her grandfather somewhere in the world. I don't know her name or even what she looks like. Jay's got no pictures and he doesn't say any more than that to anyone, even me. I think he kinda thinks of me as a second daughter that it doesn't matter what his occupation is, I still stay here.'' Kat sighed. ''Don't tell anyone that I told you that.'' Kai nodded. Kat paused before continuing in a quiet tone.

''You sure you want to do this?'' Kai simply nodded, still partly taking in what she had just said.

''I will if it means that afterward you'll stay out of trouble.''

''My life is trouble, Kai; I can't stay out of it, if my middle name wasn't Amber it would be Trouble.'' Kat said smiling. Jay then came back in with a Machine gun slung over his shoulder. Kat smirked.

''So we meet again.'' She said directing her statement to the gun, happy to change the subject at hand.

''This ones upgraded Kat; it's the v10 Flare Fire. I hope you have fun, and please don't go crazy like before when you were sent on that other mission.'' He tossed the gun at Kat who caught it and looked it over.

''Oh, and if you want to do some long range target practise have this.'' He sad walking over to one of the walls and lifting a rifle from its hooks. Kat slung the machine gun over her back along with her sword before looking up.

''The Black Lightening. Nice.'' Kat said taking the rifle from Jay's hands. She lined it up and aimed for a spot on the wall. Her eye only a centimetre from the rifle barrel. The rifle was totally black like the Machine gun but this time, on the single barrel, it was engraved with gold lightening bolts.

''You've only got about 20 ammo with that so use it wisely, which generally means for you, I'd give it to your boy to look after.'' Jay smirked. Kai just glared at him.

''Fine.'' Kat groaned. ''Kai take this, you won't have to use it I assure you.'' She handed the rifle to Kai who took it and slung it over his shoulder by its strap.

''Right. So Elisa is in the garage and are the Black Phantoms still where they normally are?'' Kat asked.

''Yep, set up and ready to run.'' Jay said. Kat nodded.

''Jay, were heading for Mountain H.Q, west of the city. You'll find it on my old maps that you should have kept. Track us and be ready to grab Black Pearl and collect us.'' Jay nodded knowing every word she said although Kai was still confused with all the names. ''Were off then. Come on Kai, I'll see you tomorrow Jay.''

''Oh and Kat.'' Jay asked as Kat was halfway through the back door.

''You called.'' Kat replied. Her fiend looked slightly desperate.

''Pleeease, don't scratch the paint.'' Kat just rolled her eyes.

''I'll try my best not to.'' And led Kai into the darkened room beyond. This one seemed only to be a corridor at the moment. To the side was another door that was locked twice.

''That's gun storage.'' Kat explained nodding at the door as Kai followed her. ''And this, this is my place.'' She smirked going into a darkened room beyond. She shut the door behind Kai and they stood in total darkness.

''You'll love this Kai.'' Kat said before flicking a light switch to reveal the room. In front of them now was a garage. It was the size of a big shop floor and the walls were still at the brick stage and a white concrete floor. The walls held a few weapons and guns on them but not as much as the room they had just left behind with Jay sitting in it. In front on the back wall there were three garage doors that were open by switches in the sides. But what immediately grabbed Kai's attention were the Cars. At least ten of them! (Doesn't sound much, yet) Most top of the range sports cars, which could top at the least 200mph.

Kat started walking again, leaving the black Ferrari near the door untouched. Next there was a jet black Lamborghini and then a red Honda S2000. In front of them now as they walked along, Kat paying no attention to the worth of the cars next to her, she'd see it all before, was a jet shiny black TVR, with the soft top down letting you see the leather seats. Then before them as they walked was a 4x4 of some sort but this time a dark blue and behind that were three Motorbikes all in black, a Honda, Yamaha and Suzuki, all high powered and fast racers. Next was another car, a Dodge Viper GTS-R in total black and then Kat stopped.

''This is our force, and for future reference, Black Pearl is the TVR. The rest are get to or get away cars. But this, this is my baby.'' She turned to a jet black Lotus Elise with the soft top down. She took off her sword and gun and threw them in the back compartment behind the seats before getting into the drivers seat and checking for the key. Kai too took the Black Lightening Rifle from his back, placing it more carefully in the back, knowing his luck he'd take the safety off and then it would blow soon after, and then got into the passenger seat. Kat quickly flipped the switch to make the soft top cover them and as it did she introduced the car.

''Kai, this is my joy in this world, not Jay Jay's, mine. I'd like you to meet the Black Elisa.'' She said proudly.

''This car is yours!'' Kai asked amazed.

''Not exactly, but I'm the only one who uses it apart from Jay and he stays at home watching peoples backs on the monitor mostly. That reminds me.'' She pressed flipped the dangly earring on the left ear up and then pressed the newly formed earpiece into her left ear.

''Jay, you hear me?'' From inside the main room Jay replied.

''Loud and clear Black Elisa, time to rock and roll.'' With that the garage door in front of them opened at his touch of a button and Kat revved up the engine to start.

''Hang on, you must have only just gone 16 and you already have a car.'' Kai asked.

''I've been driving since I was 13, ever heard of a fake I.D or driver's licence. That's something.'' She leaned across to Kai's side and flipped open the glove compartment. There was another gun held by a Velcro strap on the draw and then a pile of cash and a fake I.D with the person on it looking like Kat.

''That's it.'' She grabbed it before closing the compartment up again and put the card in her jackets inside pocket.

''Are you taking me into World War Three?'' Kai asked suddenly, indicating the large amount of guns they both had. Kat paused before nodding.

''Bandit World War maybe, but it might just start off a real World War.'' Kai was shocked.

''How?'' Kat smirked.

''An over protective Jay, that's how.'' Kai now looked confused. Kat sighed. ''If the Black Bandits hurt me then Jay will take the Thunderbirds to War against them. If any of the neighbouring countries Bandit gangs find out then they'll come and help whichever side they are closest too in partnership. We've got Italian guys in the Thunderbirds linked with the Mafia, guys from Russian who would quiet happily call home, a few guys from all over Asian, and you don't want the Asian Assassins in here really, there's too many of them. And if it gets to America too then…'' Kat shrugged. ''It's complicated. Let's just say that we all have different connections that will back both sides up. But all of these battles wont go unnoticed, soon the governments will find out and then the army will come in. It pretty much will be World War three.'' She turned to him. ''So we've got to be careful.'' Kai nodded, amazed by what could happen. Another world war, just because of the girl that sat next to him, ready to drive him right to the centre of it.

Kat nodded to herself and then sat back in the leather seats and did up her seatbelt quickly before revving the engine again and then moving out of the garage at a quickening pace.

''I'll see you tomorrow Jay and if you're watching my back then speed up the cameras because I'm am slowing down for no-one.''

(Sorry, Lotus's are my absolute favourite car and then Dodge Vipers GTS-R's they are all lush. This is what my bandit association or spy organisation would look like. Well, if I had a lot of money my garage would look like that. Anyway, it never will, but it doesn't hurt a girl to dream. Cya next chap, expect action and a few unwanted arrivals to come soon, this story is about to be turned up to boiling point and beyond).


	24. On The High Road to Hell, Paradise City

**24: On the High Road to Hell, Paradise City**

Disclaimer: Guess what, I've just got the contract saying in own Beyblade, in my dreams.

Emma: (Trying to lift the weight off Kat). Damn this is heavy.

Kai: (Walks in with a drink in his hand, he spits it out promptly in his act). What the hell happened?

Emma: A ton weight landed on Kat and now she's stuck under there.

Kai: You mean she's not dead. (Amazed).

Kat: (Muffled voice). Hell I wish I was, this hurts, this is going to cane in the morning.

Kai: It's going to cane now.

Kat: (Muffled). My point exactly.

Emma: Well are you going to help or what?

Kai: What use is it? How is Kat alive anyway?

Emma: She has eternal life, you know, Anime charatures hardly ever seem to die, they just keep coming back (perfect example is DBZ).

Kai: But she said what happens in the fics doesn't happen to her, so technacly, shes not in a story so she should be dead.

Emma: She says a lot of things.

Kai: You said it too didn't you.

Emma: (Stops lifting and thinks). I say a lot of thinks too, although I can't remember saying that. (Shrugs and tries lifting again). Oh stuff this. Kat, just power the hell up or do the cartoon thing and lift it up like Superman.

Kat: (Suddenly the weight shots up into the sky and through the roof and Kat appears next to Emma looking happy). Done.

Emma: I'm defiantly grounded for that. (Look at the hole in the roof).

Kat: (Glares at Kai). You did that didn't you? (Starts walking towards Kai glaring at him).

Kai: Why would I do that to you, I love you remember. That's what it says in the story.

Kat: This and the story are different.

Kai: How can you prove it?

Kat: (Stops in her tracks and goes clueless again). Damn I can't.

Jay: (Suddenly appears). Hey guys.

Kai: You again.

Jay: Yep. I just wanted to give you this video tape of everything you guys have done. Nice writing Emma, you make me sound like a hero, although I don't like the fact about my daughter.

Emma: (Shrugs). It's what I do and I'm sorry, it'll become apparent. (Jay walks off again to god only knows where he came from).

Kai: (Is backing away from the tape). Damn it. (Runs before they find out, or more importantly Kat finds out).

Kat: Where'd Kai go again?

Emma: Outside probably, but lets just watch the tape.

Kat: But Emma, outside is where we put that ton weight…**CRASH**

(A/N: This will include some more songs, bare with me; it's just fun to write them).

Thank you Kai Phoenica, I really really appreciate your reviews, it shows that at least someone is reading. Yeah, I did go a bit OTT again with the spy thing, but I don't really know what it's like so in my world it would be like that, (as long as I wasn't involved of course ). I'm doing WW2 in history so I thought, what the hell, let's put, or at least imply, WW3 in WOTW. Anyway, here's the update.

The black streak sped down the road. It was clear of people due to it being midnight now. The only light was the stars and the moon. The road ahead of them was lit by the bright headlights of the car. The Lotus sped on into the darkness, where it was camouflaged and hidden from view of all.

Kat yawned slightly and changed into a higher gear, they were already going at about 100mph as it was. Kai didn't look comfortable with the high speed as the limit must have passed them a while ago.

''Why so tense, don't you trust me?'' Kat smirked looking across at him. That was a madwoman sentence when she was just about to do something that would end up troubling them both. This was not the case this time, this time.

''You aren't even meant to be allowed to drive yet and you are at 100mph, wouldn't you find that a bit abnormal?'' He asked. Kat smirked. (I'm from England, we have to wait until we're 18 to drive, I could swear it changes in other places though, just so you know even if I'm wrong).

''I live an unusual life, so this is normal. So, don't you trust me? I'm not going crash this thing Kai, one I'll probably die as well as you, two why spoil a perfectly good and beautiful car, three if I did survive Jay would kill me for wrecking his car and four, I'm enjoying this, why stop the little enjoyment I get? So, why don't you trust me?'' She asked. Kai just remained silent and looked out of the blackened window next to him.

''Fine. It's your choice.'' They sat in silence. Kat began to tap absentmindedly on the steering wheel as they sped along on smooth wings of steel. She started muttering a song under her breath that she seemed to be partly making up as she went along, getting louder as she saw from the corner of her eye that Kai didn't mind it. His feet were tapping along to her singing on the floor mat on his side.

''I'm on the highway to hell,

I'm on the highway to hell,

Where I'm going I just can't tell,

But there's only one, one way to find out,

To take the highway to hell.

''Where I've been I just can't remember,

I'm cold on this, this night of December,

I'm on my way, my way to do a deed,

A deed for my revenge and not for my greed,

A mission to kill every Black Bandit member.'' She was smiling by now, finding her own made up song funny. She continued as Kai began to look at her strangely.

''I'm on the highway to hell,

I'm on the highway to hell,

Where I'm going I just can't tell,

But there's only one, one way to find out,

To take the highway to hell.'' She was now singing normally and was surprised to find Kat was actually loosening up slightly. Big improvement. She decided to use his new relaxed manor to play a trick.

''But I've got no other plan made up,

So I'm driving along with my mind set up,

So, I'm riding here in my sparkling Elise,

Oh, shit no, here come the Police.'' Kai went rigid with shock and then jerked his head round to the back of the car but only saw an open road. He turned to Kat who was laughing at him.

''I should use that one more often.'' She laughed. ''The Police won't come after us; I know the off roads that they never patrol this time of night. I'll be using my off roads as soon as I get off the main road anyway. But, god, oh god your face. It's at times like these that I wish I owned a camera.''

''You bitch.'' Kai yelled over her laughing, playfully. Kat smirked at him.

''I'm sorry Kai, I shouldn't have really, but you need to lighten up.''

''I'm about to be taken to a war zone, I'm on the High road to hell right now.'' He said earning a smile. ''And you expect me to lighten up.'' Kat shrugged.

''I guess not.'' They sat in silence again. ''It's going to take a while to get there, how about we see what crappy music Jays put in this thing now.'' In her ear she heard a quiet complaint of 'My music is not crappy' which made he smile broaden. She pressed the CD player button without ever removing her eyes from the road she knew this car so well. She then adjusted herself to a one hand driving position as the CD sorted itself out.

Suddenly the speakers blared out. Kat winced and quickly turned the volume down. She shook her head.

''I am now permanently deaf.''

''What?'' Kai asked. Kat laughed, that was not him saying he was deaf, the look on his face told her that he was faking.

''So you do have a sense of humour?''

''At least someone in this car does.'' Kat gasped in amazement and pushed him in the shoulder playfully again like she had developed a habit of doing.

''I seriously need to thrash you at blading again. It's the only time you give me some respect.''

''Only because you're a cheater, your blade shouldn't be allowed.'' A deathly silence followed. Kai had turned cold again. Kat bit her lower lip before leaning over and sorting out the music again.

((Enter Paradise City, Guns 'n' Roses.))

A guitar and drum piece started it off before Kat started singing along with it knowing every word perfectly… (She only sings the top pieces '…' is not included.)

''Take me down to the Paradise city,

Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,

Take, me, home. Oh won't you please take me home.

Take me down to the Paradise city,

Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,

Take, me, home. Oh won't you please take me home.'' Another few Guitar pieces and then a short, sharp whistle and then the guitars went at it again. On the whistle it was obvious that Kat revved the engine and they went a bit quicker. (Please find it somewhere and listen; it will sound a lot better). The song continued.

''Just a urchin, living under the street,  
I'm a, hard case that's tough to beat,  
I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat,  
I'll pay you at another time,  
Take it to the end of the line.

''Rags to riches or so they say,  
Ya gotta - keep pushing for the fortune and fame,  
You know it's, it's all a gamble, when it's just a game,  
Ya treat it like a capital crime,  
Everybody's doing their time.

''Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Oh won't you please take me home,

Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Take, me, home.'' The guitars and drums filled up a gap before it started again.

''Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber,  
Why I'm here I can't quite remember,  
The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe,  
I'd have another cigarette but I can't see,  
Tell me who you're gonna believe,

''Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,

Take, me, home, yeah-e-yeah,

Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Oh won't you please take me home, yeah.'' Another guitar and drum piece was played, longer this time, before...

''So far away,  
So far away,  
So far away,  
So far away,

''Captain America's been torn apart,  
Now, he's a court jester with a broken heart,  
He said -turn me around and take me back to the start,  
I must be losin' my mind -"Are you blind?"  
I've seen it all a million times.''

''Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,

Take, me, home, yeah-e-yeah,

Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Oh, won't you please take me home.''

''Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,

Take, me, home, yeah-e-yeah,

Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Oh, won't you please take me home

Hommmmeeee.'' Kat singing was now accompanied with the tapping of her fingers. Kai was beginning to enjoy himself again. Kat could really use her singing to her advantage. They were travelling along the main road still but he could see the mountains getting closer as the song progressed. Some Paradise City. He smirked. The guitar started up again for a brief period of time before the main vocals came back in, faster than before, but even then Kat kept up like a professional.

(Not sure whether this is right along this bit)

''I wanna go, I wanna know,

Oh won't you please take me home,

I wanna see, everyone we meet,

Oh won't you please take me home.

''Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,

Take, me, home,

Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Oh won't you please take me home.''

''Take me down, spin me round,

Oh won't you please take me home,

I wanna see, what I've done for me,

Oh, won't you please take me home,

''I wanna see, what I've done for me,

Oh, Oh, take me home,

Take me down to the paradise city,  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty,  
Oh won't you please take me home, Oh, won't you take me home

I wanna go, I wanna I wanna go I wanna,

Oh won't you please take me home.'' A drum beat later the song had ended and gone onto the other track, Kat stopped singing and just listened now, she didn't know this one as well and wasn't about to embarrass herself even more in front of Kai by mucking it up. Kat smirked as she took a sudden turn making Kai get pressed against the window as she cut across the road to the path leading to the mountains. This was damn well where she wished she had better suspension.

(You really don't want to know how long that took me to get right. I could have used a lyric piece I downloaded but it missed out half the song and the backing so I put them in, and then the font bugged up and then the whole computer froze on me…it was hell. But I'm here for you guys so I got around it. Hope you enjoyed : ) ).

''Where did you learn to sing like that?'' Kai asked over the bouncing car. Kat slowed down considerably, causing them to skid slightly before she drove off slower. A dust cloud flew up behind them from the stop and then a new one formed as the slick tyres ground up the grit on the dirt road as they moved forward again.

''Since I was alone.'' Kat said solemnly. ''Its how I've been getting money lately, its either that or small jobs for people, nothing major, normally death threats sent by a person in black with a Japanese steal sword to poke at them if they dare disobey. I don't like being messenger, especially when I'm female, there are some really sick people out there.'' She growled. Kai just nodded, retrieved images but quickly imagined them burned in flame in his mind. Not pretty.

''So, that's how you've been living all this time.'' Kai said. Kat nodded.

''It's a hard life, but nothing is ever easy, it's just sods law that my life always seems to be that much harder than everybody else's. It always seems to be the way for everyone though, life's just not fair.'' She sighed before turning her gaze to Kai. ''What's been happening to you then, it's been 6 years, you haven't changed much, not that that's a bad thing of course. You will forever be Kai in my eyes as well as everybody else's.'' She said turning back to the road ahead of them. They were now entering a forest and the road was getting slightly better which made Kat change into a higher gear again as they started the twisty road around the massive trees towards where ever they were going. Kai sighed.

''I'd rather not say.'' Kat just nodded.

''Fine by me, it's hard, it always is, I only told you my past because you were in it, and then it was easier for me just to explain to your friends, and then Cassy, Lee and Elisa would find out from you guys anyway. For all I know you may not even remember your past, I'm not pressing you.'' She said kindly, her voice carrying a caring tone that she normal didn't possess.

_How very right you are_. Kai thought. And they both fell back into silence again. After a few minutes Kat sighed. She hated these uneasy silences.

''It's just around the corner here. You should be honoured you know, no-one has entered this place since Jay left it and moved into town where he was needed. I am the only other one that knows of its place.'' She said and slowed down to start the turn.

''I'm truly touched.'' Kai said simply, in his normal 'I don't give a damn' tone. The car jolted to a suddenly stop and Kat glared at Kai with daggers in her eyes.

''I'm not playing games any more Kai.'' She spat. ''We're now in enemy territory, everyone we see now will be against us, and being here carries the death penalty, understand.'' Kai jerked his eyes open at that and smirked at Kat's angered face. He just 'hmphed'.

''Right, if this really means that much to you then I might just happen to forget to watch your back.'' She said and the car jerked back into life and turned the corner sharply to the right making Kai have to try hard not to fall into the window again like Kat wanted him to. Defiantly a girl for strange mood swings, she never used to be, what was up with her now?

(What is up with Kat? Is it just another weird mood change or is something or someone behind it? Find out next chap. Read on and Review).


	25. The Enemies Challenge

**25: The Enemies Challenge**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade, which includes Kai, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Hilary, Mr Dickenson, Grandpa, Mariah…(Gets quieter as continues). But I do own Kat, Cassy, Lee, Elisa, the Black Bandits, The Thunderbird Bandits, Mr. Suto, Mrs. Cory, Mr. Nash, Mrs. Harcury… (Gets quieter as continues).

Thanks **Kai Phoenica**. Sorry if you don't like Cliffhangers but as you said, it works for me. Yeah, Kai probably would have been absolutely petrified, lets just say he did the true Kai Hiwatari thing of hiding it completely. I didn't write that chapter that well, heh. (Look out of window and see ton weight with arms and legs twitching from beneath it). Now that's either Kai or one of my brothers annoying friends. Read down and you'll find out. And I'm glad someone reads these things, I only do it to make the chapters longer and to add in my rubbishy humour. Most of the time it's not funny though, just pathetic. Anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy.

**Dragoon-Hard Metal System 2**. I'm glad you loved it. It's good to hear that from a reviewer, to me at least. . I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the last 24 chapters, wow, you've read this far? I'm amazed that people have.

Kat: Should we lift that off Kai or what?

Emma: He didn't help you.

Kat: Well, err, I'm…I'm…brain dead. Can't help this time Kai. (shrugs)

Emma: What you were meant to say is you're not an arrogant jerk who is always annoying me outside of the story.

Kat: Point I was meant to say withdrawn and case closed. (Walk off).

Emma: (Smirks and turn to look at ton weight where Kai's legs are seen from under it). I'll do you a deal.

Kai: (Muffled). I'm dying and you're giving me a deal?

Emma: That's what I thought I said, was it not?

Kai: Yes, ok just get this off of me, now.

Emma: That attitude will get you no where. (Turn to walk away, somehow, (I'm making this up remember), Kai hears).

Kai: Ok what do you want?

Emma: (Smirk). That's more like it. Now, I want you to…(Starts a hell of a long list, 30minutes later (Kai's still alive, donno how but he is))….and that should about do it.

Kai: (Snoring).

Emma: Kai, KAI, **KAI.**

Kai: What?

Emma: Do you agree?

Kai: (Thinks: Agree to what?) Yes, whatever, now get me out.

Emma: (Smirks and whistles Kat style (Thumb and little finger to her mouth in other words). Kat suddenly appears besides her).

Kat: What's up?

Emma: The ton weight from Kai's body.

Kat: He agreed, but I read that policy of yours, (Starts whispering), your slave for a week, parading down the high street in nothing but his boxers, the ones with hearts on of course, and then being made to watch Tyson eat for a whole three meals, and for dessert being forced to watch Teletubbies followed by Barney for a whole day. It's bloody torture. How?

Emma: (Smirk). He fell asleep.

Kat: (Sigh). You and your long speeches. (Walk off with Emma following).

Kai: Hey guys. Guys. Ok then. Girls. GIRLS.

* * *

''Right, if this really means that much to you them I might just happen to forget to watch your back.'' She said and the car jerked back into life and turned the corner sharply to the right making Kai have to try hard not to fall into the window again like Kat wanted him to. Defiantly a girl for strange mood swings, she never used to be, what was up with her now?

This drive continued in silence, that was if you could count out Kat's steady, barley audible growling and silent cursing as she drove. Kai glanced across at her. Her teeth were bared and eyes glittering with anger as they focused on the road in front of her. Something was wrong, but he wasn't going to find out either.

* * *

_Get out!_

_No._

_Just leave me alone.

* * *

_

They approached a clearing now, within the thick blanket of trees and bushes was a small wooded cabin. It had ivy growing up on its sides and leaves covering its roof through a long time standing there but it still looked as though you could live in it easily. The old stone chimney on it's roof no longer puffed the smoke from the old used out fire and had half fallen down so cooking there would be done out side but that didn't matter, Kai got the drift that they wouldn't be staying that long anyway.

They pulled up outside the front door hidden within the trees. Kat immediately turned off the engine and took the key, putting it in her pocket with her licence. She reached over and grabbed the guns in the back, shoving the Black Lightening and Flame Fire forcefully into Kai's hands. She got out the car and slammed the door shut. She put her gun on her back and waited for Kai. Once out of the car and geared up again Kai looked at Kat. She just glared back…then sighed.

* * *

_I'll deal with you later._

_That's if you can._

_I assure you, I can.

* * *

_

''Look, if you want to survive this then we're going to have to work together. That means you listen to me and don't say any snide comments what so ever. I'll do the same.'' She said. Kai just glared at her.

''Fine.'' Kat nodded and removed her glare. She looked further towards the west before walking to the back of the cabin. Kai simply followed.

* * *

_Yes, that is where I am. You can't stop me by just looking away._

_I can try._

_It won't help._

_You don't know how much me and trying can get things done do you?_

_I know it's very little._

_You don't even know me!

* * *

_

Behind the cabin was another small cabin made of logs like the bigger one. It had a bigger wooden door that spread across the whole of one of its sides. Kat approached that door and then walked up to one of the bushes on its side. She dug into the bush until she pulled something else out. Kai saw a flash of silver and then when Kat opened the door with it he was sure it was a key. She tossed the key back into the bush before lifting the heavy wooden door up on its hinges.

Within the new 'garage' was a mound of car tires and bike tires at the back in the shadows. A few toolboxes were also there with pumps and jacks and a cupboard and fuse box at the back. In the front of the 'garage' was a lump of a plastic sheet covering something. Kat walked up to the lump and then with a flick of her wrist had lifted the plastic covering off of the objects and flung it to the other side of the 'garage' over the car tires that were used as a make shift shelf it seemed. She smirked.

''Jay never lies.'' She smirked as she looked over the two scrambler bikes parked there. Both had spiky off road tires and were painted jet black that made them become one with the shadows that surrounded them. The Black Phantoms. On the back of one of the bikes was a pair of black motor-sport helmets. Kat grabbed one and threw it at Kai.

''Put this on, I don't want you falling off and killing yourself.'' She said as Kai caught it. She grabbed the other one and put it on the tire 'shelf' at the back of the 'garage'. She turned to Kai.

''You ever ridden a motocross before?'' She asked. Kai just grunted.

* * *

_He doesn't care, why are you even trying?_

_Why are you questioning me, you have no right to be here.

* * *

_

''That's a 'no' right?'' She asked blocking as best she could while she tried to read Kai's eyes for an answer. Kai just glared at her. ''Fine, right.'' She strode forward and took the nearest bike off its stand and led it out to Kai.

''Five point plan to riding this thing. 1, Kick start, kick that peddle down there hard and hold back this piece of the handle and you should be able to start it up again if it stalls.'' She instructed pointing to the pieces on the bike that were in the instructions.

''2, Brakes, pull them back at the same time, otherwise you'll find yourself in the dirt, face first, or pulling a uncontrollable wheelie.'' Kai nodded and took it all in; Kat was helping him so he may as well act partly sociably. He didn't want her exploding on him again. She didn't seem like the Kat he knew and lov…He knew, JUST knew, when she was like that.

''3, Gears, I think these things have automatic, we upgraded them ourselves, but if that fails then use that pedal to change into a higher gear, it'll go down automatically no matter what. Another one of our unstoppable upgrades.'' Kai simply nodded again.

''4, if you fall of then try to relax and fall away from it, your hurt yourself pretty bad if you don't, and stay away from the exhaust, the blisters are hell if you touch it.'' Kai defiantly made a mental note of that, the face she pulled said she had defiantly had past experiences and her face said that they were not pretty.

''And 5, Emergency stop, grab hold of that strap there while your ridding and the key will fall out causing the hole thing to stop right there and then. If you fall off and do that, put the key back in and kick start. Ok?'' Kai nodded. ''Right, it'll take time for you to get your balance but we can use the road before we go deeper into the forest.'' She smiled. ''Let's go.'' She turned and walked back into the shadowy 'garage'. Kai saw her glance over at the west again. Kai just looked down at the helmet in his hands. Did he really have to wear that?

* * *

_How many times now? Just get out; you're not welcome here._ Kat yelled mentally.

_But you can't push me out when we're this close to each other._ The voice replied.

_Tell me how you're doing this._ Kat ordered.

_That would be spoiling the surprise._ It laughed. Kat mentally growled.

_Who are you?_ Kat asked.

_The new ruler of an old friend of yours._ It said proudly but also with a tone of someone who brags.

_Whisper. You're controlling Whisper; you're using him to get through to me._

_You're better than I thought._

_What have you done to him?_ Kat yelled in fury, hiding it well from the outside world.

_He's mine now, Master gave him to me to use, and I'll beat you with him. I'm surprised someone as weak as you was given him, it was a shame but now he can be used properly once more. I'm not going to waste any more of my time on an un-superior girl like you._ The line was severed and Kat could no longer hear or feel the voice in her head.

* * *

''Come back here you sexist lowlife bastard.'' She yelled. Turning to the west and baring her teeth.

''What?'' Kai said from behind her. Kat gripped the handle on her motocross harder and look down at her clenched hands.

''Nothing Kai, don't worry.'' She said through clenched teeth.

''When I'm around you I'm forever worrying, there's always something wrong with you.''

''Fine. Someone else has just connected me, using my connection with Whisper, the new owner of him. He's challenged me and I must accept. I'll kill him and laugh as I watch him die in pain.'' She growled as she led her bike out into the open. Sitting on the seat she kicked it into action as Kai threw his helmet away and did the same. Kat just gave him a look that said, 'Don't blame me if you get killed' when he looked back at her for approval.

Kat sighed, revved the engine and glared into the distance. She would get Whisper back, she could still hear him yelled at her, that she was weak, that she wasn't worthy of him and that his new master would beat her. She growled. He wouldn't.

''Let's go Kai, the next thing you will see is the base, don't hold up and don't get left behind. Those who fall behind get left behind.'' She sped off in a cloud of dust and smoke.

* * *

''I did as you instructed Master, the girl is easy to wined up when her old bit-beast is involved, she was yelling at me during our whole conversation.'' Said the boy. He looked as though he was about 16 and had icy blue eyes.

''Well-done, very good, now, engage the capture plan; I want her to be caught the second she enters this area. Get the Black Bandit force ready, they will capture her for me.'' Said the master. Another man beside him with striking purple hair nodded and walked off.

''May I add, master, that it also appears that she has brought him with her. Do you wish for him to be captured also?'' The master nodded.

''Yes, I will have my revenge on him for what he has done to me and my corporation.''

* * *

Kat was already very far ahead. Kai was finding ridding the bike hard. He'd never really tried it before and balancing, going fast and going over the rough ground all at the same time as well as steering the huge machine was hard for him to do as a beginner. At the top of the hill he was climbing he saw Kat stop and turn so the bike was side on and look back at him. Her form was only a black silhouette at the moment since the sun was beginning its rising ritual in the distance.

Kai revved the engine of the black bike he rode to get up the final stretch of the off road path. By this time Kat had established that he was ok and had turned her gaze back to the building beyond a small forest before them on the flat land at the foot of the hill in front of them. Her black coat swaying silently in the morning breeze like the image of a dark movie hero before the rising sun after a victory. Kai guessed that would apply to now as well; she was a hero he supposed, after all, she was doing all this for a friend, and he hoped she'd claim victory before the sun rose. Kai followed her gaze and looked at the buildings as well.

''That is it Kai.'' Kat said quietly. ''That's Black Bandit headquarters, Mountain Range Info complex. This is where we'll find Whisper.'' She glanced at him before returning her gaze to the low black and grey roofs of the warehouses and buildings down there.

''You still don't have to do this, there's going to be at least 300 other bandits there. All equipped with what I alone carry now. I wouldn't be surprised if I was killed within the first five minutes of getting with in range of a hand gun.'' She sighed. ''But I've got to try.''

''I will come, I let you come this far and now you must let me come with you. And if you die, I'll be dieing by your side.'' He said. Kat looked at him fully this time.

''Kai.'' She murmured. ''You wouldn't dare sacrifice yourself because of me, I will not let you.''

''It depends on what happens down there, I have a feeling something isn't right with this 'normal' Bandit force. Something or someone strange to this place is there.''

''And how do you gather that, I do feel strange about this place but I always have, they hide so many strange things here, I just thought it was nerves or anger.'' Kat confessed.

''It seems your sixth sense has rubbed off on me.'' Kai smiled slightly. Kat nodded and glared at the buildings.

''I just hope we can do this.'' She said.

''Hoping isn't enough. We will.''

* * *

(Heroic words for our two heroes ne. I like that last scene; it's like something from a good assassin or action movie. And what or who was the voice in Kat's mind, guesses will help cure my brodom and help me write more. Review) 


	26. From Deaths Door to Death Dealings

**26: From Deaths Door to Death Dealings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and nor do I own any snide remarks to go with the disclaimer any more. I figure something out, don't you worry. (Insert Evil laugh here).

Kai: Why's Em' so sad looking?

Kat: (Shrugs). Dunno, she keeps muttering something about school.

Kai: (Walks up to Emma sprawled over the sofa lazily). What, you get dumped at school or something?

Emma: (Shake head). No, I've been single all my life.

Kai: Then what is it, your soppyness, hang on that isn't even a word, well you being all mucked up is rubbing off on me, outside as well as in the story.

Emma:Four words. Weekendsarn't long enough.

Kat: Emma's depressed because she has to go back to school.

Kai: Wow Kat, you figured that out all by yourself well done.

Kat: (not impressed) Thanks.

Kai: So is that it, your scared of going to school?

Emma: (Shake head). Not scared, just depressed. School sucks, haven't you ever noticed that, and I was enjoying my weekend with you guys, I always do.

Kat: That's sweet. (Hug Emma).

Emma: You have changed; at the beginning of these things you were biting my head off.

Kat: I had just been getting pissed off by your brother.

Emma: Fair play. But I don't want to go back to school. It sucks.

Kat: Maybe me and Kai should come with you.

Kai: You're kidding me.

Kat: (Shake head). It would be fun.

Kai: No it wouldn't.

Kat: Yes is would.

Kai: NO it wouldn't.

Emma: (Thinks: At this rate I'll be in 6th form before they decided whether to come.)

**Kai Phoenica **Yeah, that's why I did it wrong. I should have really done a Kai POV to show his 'fears'. Oh, well, to late now. And what the Black Bandit Boss will do to Kat and Kai is to come soon, don't you worry. (And yeah, you can call Kat a Psycho, she is a bit mad, like me really , although I don't; go around trying to breach a whole Bandit organisation by myself).

**MoI( ) **Thanks for the review. Here's your update. Hope it's soon enough for you .

* * *

''I just hope we can do this.'' She said.

''Hoping isn't enough. We will.''

''Emica.'' The woman turned at her name, her long black hair and long black leather coat swishing around her body.

''That's the name, don't wear it out.'' She said. The boy just looked at her strangely before continuing.

''My master says for you to get ready, they are coming.''

''They?''

''She has brought one of our enemies with her.''

''More people to kill.'' Emica sniggered cracking her knuckles.

''For someone who's meant to be Silva's right hand Woman you act like a child.'' Emica growled at his words.

''And for a punk ass kid who can only beyblade you've got a lot of nerve.'' She said pulling out a gun.

''No Emica. What would your Master think if you cost him his earnings.'' Emica looked up at the cloaked dark figure in the darkened corridor now standing behind the teen that had just insulted her.

''Huh.'' Then she smirked and put her gun back in its holster near her hip. ''You're that new guys henchman, the one Silva's working for, aren't you?''

''I may be, Emica, but that does not concern you. Be ready for when they come.'' Emica nodded.

''It's a shame I can't just kill the bitch, she broke Mecca's hand and has caused me a lot of trouble in my past although she probably won't remember.'' She growled. ''Very well, Who-ever-you-are anyway, I'll be ready. So will Mecca, and so will the whole Black Bandit force. That one is known for being crazy, but I didn't think she would do this, now she is defiantly asking to be killed. I think Dominica's waiting for her though, so I doubt he'll let me kill her just yet.'' She sniggered before smirking at them and turning with her long coat swaying behind her as she walked away down the hall and back into the shadows.

''They are as stupid as they look.'' The teen said as he watched the woman leave.

''They are honourable and can pull of two kills easily at least.'' Replied the cloaked figure behind him. ''Come, we must be ready, I think you have enough time to practise more before she arrives.''

* * *

''Leave the bikes, we're going on foot.'' Kat said, dismounting and hiding the bike among some bushes about half a mile from the base. As Kai did the same she pressed the ear piece in her left ear and looked into the rising sun, this was getting too late for her liking. She was at one with the shadows, and the shadows were quickly disappearing, along with her cover and her only hope of doing this.

''Jay.''

* * *

The tortoise hit the rabbit over the head with an oversized wooden mallet that had appeared magically from nowhere. The impact caused a large lump to form quickly on the rabbits head, swirls formed in its eyes and it abruptly help up a sigh saying 'ouch' before falling over with stars and birds floating around its head, out for the count. A snort at its stupidity was heard although a mix of a chuckle was there as well. The screen flashed and then…

''I caught my first Pokèmon.'' Ash yelled holding the pokè-ball to the front of the screen. This time a snort was heard and that was it, apart from the word 'Bullshit' afterwards. (No offence to Pokèmon fans, I used to like it, then I found DBZ, Beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh. I also converted against everyone else in my school to Digimon so I'm basically making fun of something I like. By the way, I don't own it). Another flash.

''I'm Spiderman, no more.'' (Don't own it).

''Jay, wakey, wakey, oh no, it's those bloody cartoons aga…''.

Another flash. ''But, how could you?'' The woman screamed as she cried her eyes out over the dead body of her husband. (Don't exist……I think)

''Because I'm a bandit you idiot, because I _can_.'' Jay smirked and flicked the channel again on the TV, taking a mouthful of his coffee in the process. The speaker next to him on the desk bleeped again and a voice yelled.

''Jay, you idiotic lunatic, turn those stupid god damn cartoons off and listen to me.'' Kat yelled. Jay promptly spat out his coffee and turned to the speaker.

''Err, sorry Kat.'' He said smiling innocently at the speaker.

''Now, do you mind watching my back so I don't get myself killed by a stalker from now on and have you got any cameras anywhere near H.Q Mountain Range?''

''Nope, they've all been blown up thanks to the Black Bandits.'' Kat was heard to sigh on the other line.

''Well we're just going to have to live with my chocker then. Turn it on and let's go.'' She said.

''Right-e-oh, Kit Kat.'' He changed the channel to Kat's chocker which just showed him a lot of forest surrounding her. ''Ready to roll.'' Kat nodded again although it wasn't seen.

''Let's go. If you see anything suspicious tell me or get the hell over here.''

''Will do, good luck.''

* * *

''We're ready.'' Kat said as Kai reappeared from the bush, looking slightly confused over the loud curses he had just heard. He nodded, even though his face was now replaced with a frown and not confusion, and looked in the direction of the base.

''What's the plan?'' Kat smirked at Kai's question. Death and victory flared in her eyes.

''A little game I like to call, Stealth Kill Saranara.''

* * *

She crept along the steel roof of the nearest building. He was just as quiet as her as he followed. They lay on their stomachs as they looked over the edge of the roof. There below them were two bandits talking. Off guard and just asking to be…The girl smirked. Across the yard from them was a single camera on a building slightly lower than there one. The girl decided on what to do.

''You go get the camera, have you got Dranzer?'' Kat asked. Kai nodded.

''Could you aim him at that camera, cut it off and make a bit of noise. Maybe these guys down here will look that way and then I'll deal with them.'' The girl instructed quietly. The boy nodded and reached for his launcher and blade in his jean pockets. Putting the two together he did his best to get into a good enough position to fire.

''Right.'' Kat got up and sat crouched on her haunches. ''Fire at will.''

_''Dranzer, sever that camera cable.''_

_'I'm ready.'_ Kai pulled his ripcord as best he could and Dranzer flew across the yard to another building across from them. It cut through the cable soundlessly but then when the camera fell to the ground it crashed.

''What was that?'' The first of the bandit pair asked looking around. The other spotted the camera fallen on the ground.

''How did that happen?''

''I can make things happen.'' Kat said jumping from the building and drawing her sword. She landed on one of the Bandits head as she fell down causing it to fall backward and his neck to break and then slashed out at the other, imbedding her blade in the young mans heart. They both were dead instantly. Pulling her sword from the corpuses chest it fell to the ground. Blood seeping onto its black clothes.

Kat glanced around, her Whisper enhanced eyesight picking up no other people or cameras in the area, either hidden in the shadows or not. She glanced back up at Kai as Dranzer zoomed across the yard towards her.

''Come on, it's all clear.'' Kai nodded before looking down at the ground, this was a two-story buildings height. He gulped back before jumping and landing heavily on his feet. He bent his knees as far as they would go but still found his back being jarred. He cringed as he grabbed Dranzer and pocketed him again before he stood up and looked at Kat.

''Don't worry it'll wear off, you get used to jumping from buildings when you're in the job.'' Kat said knowingly, glancing around all the time at the yard they now stood in. Her sword still held pointing towards the ground in front of her, Samurai style, the mans blood dripping off its tip slowly. She glanced around again before stepping backward to Kai's side.

''Keep alert and if you even see a single thing that you think is out of place, tell me and I'll decided whether to run or go on.'' She glanced round again, the air didn't seem right. ''Let's go.'' She snuck off along the building in the shadows with Kai close behind.

Reaching the edge of the building they halted and Kat held her sword back, pointing towards Kai as she peered around the building. No-one was there.

''This isn't right.'' She muttered leaning back on the building and glaring around at yard she was in now.

''Why?''

''It's too quiet Kai, way too quiet, there should be at least 10 guards on duty, waiting for spies but there were only two. It's just not right at all.'' She reached up and pressed the speaker in her left ear.

''Jay, things aren't right, what shall I do? I'm not sure whether to pull back or go on, it's not the changing of the guards for sure but there is no one around here.'' She said.

''I know, Kit Kat.'' Jay said typing furiously on his laptop back at his den. ''I'm trying to get anything I can but I just can't. Their computer systems had a big upgrade; you don't want to see the size of the firewall now. They don't use the Internet much, and the little leeway I've got using it is useless. I can't hack into it and I haven't got anybody else to help you. Sorry.'' He continued to type.

''I'll go Jay, it's the only thing I can do, but be very wary for me.'' Kat's voice came over the speaker.

''I am Kitty, trust me, I'm sweating like hell, you really don't know how much you've cut off my life span by making me suffer like this.'' Kat was heard to laugh then sigh.

''Just do your best.''

''110 kitty, no less.''

''Jay is trying his best but he can't do anything.'' Kat said to Kai who nodded. ''We're just going to have to go in blind. Can you handle it?'' Kai smirked.

''If a little girl like you can then I'm sure I can.''

''Big words.'' Kat said looking back around the corner. No-one was there as before. The door she wanted to get too was over the other side of the yard and she couldn't see any visible camera's anywhere. Beckoning Kai she ran through the shadows to the door on the other side of the yard.

* * *

''Why is she even bothering to do this?'' Asked the blue-eyed teen.

''Because I taught her to do this.'' Silva replied. In the darkened room now standing around a big screen showing Kat and Kai running through the shadows were 9 dark figures. Two were the Black Bandits, Mecca and Emica, who kept glaring at the young icy blue-eyed teen, and one was the master of them, Silva. The other 6 were all dark figure belonging to the master and his group that Silva now served.

''Yeah, you taught her too well, she's already killed two of us. Why aren't there more out there. We could jump her now and take her and her boyfriend down easily.'' Mecca said still cursing Kat after breaking his hand.

''Because we want her to see her old friend first.'' A chilling voice said, the two Black Bandits shivered nervously, how their boss lived with that voice was beyond them.

''The time is now, boys, get ready.'' The voice ordered. The four teens in the room walked off with another man to their stations while the others watched.

''You two are to protect me and your new master with your lives.'' Silva ordered. Mecca and Emica nodded simply.

''She won't get this far boss anyway. Not if Dominica is involved.'' Mecca said smirking evilly.

''Although she deserves what she gets, that will leave her broken for ever; I can't help feeling sorry for the girl.'' Emica said a hint of sorrow in her voice. Then she shrugged. ''Sorrow over, now let's kick her ass.'' She turned and glared at the screen.

* * *

''I can't see anything in there it's too dark.'' Kat said drawing herself back from the door hinge. ''I also know there is no other way in. We're going to have to take it, but it is so suicidal I'm considering simple blowing this place up and finding Whisper in the wreckage.'' Kat confessed.

''And what good will that do you? You may never find him then and you won't get your revenge first hand.''

''It will also keep my life safer.'' Kat said. She took a deep breath before standing and casing her sword. Pulling her Flare Fire onto her front she took off the safety. Sighing she turned to Kai.

''Let me go in alone first, if I yell you decide. Following will mean certain death and retreat will mean might be capture and then death. You have no choice now Kai, you decided to die when coming here, unless we win.'' Kai simply nodded.

''I will dance with destiny and defeat it; I have other plans, plans of survival.'' Kat nodded.

''I hope your plans work out.'' She turned round and kicked the doors lock off so it swung round into the darkness; she jumped into the room…

* * *

(A lovely cliff hanger if I can say so myself. Sorry again Kai Phoenica. So, what's gonna happen? Review please). 


	27. A Mystery Man to Kat, an Enemy to Kai

**27: A Mystery Man to Kat, an Enemy to Kai**

Disclaimer: Hiya Guys, of course I own Beyblade, I hacked into their system and collected all the ownership forms and printed them out. (Sarcasm). Ha, Ha, Ha. Of course I haven't, the firewall is bigger than the one Jay was on about.

Jay: Trust me; I've tried that Beyblade website too. It's impossible.

See, even he thinks so, that means I still don't own Beyblade. Only, Kat, Whisper, Jay, The Black Bandits, well, you know the rest.

Kai: I can't believe your sending me to my death.

Kat: Yeah, me to, you've already had you fun with killing me, don't do it again, for gods sake Emma, you are so mean.

Emma: You two just shut up, everyone is looking at us again.

Emma's Friend 1(I'm not saying any names): Where did you meet these guys, they don't look right.

Emma: Their Anime People, and there not from around here.

Friend 2: If their Anime then why the hell are they in our world, and more importantly, in our school.

Kat: I thought it would be fun to come with Emma.

Kai: (Mutter). I didn't.

Random person walking by: Hey, why the hell is…Wow its Kai, Kai from Beyblade.

Kai: Whoa, get lost kid.

Another Random Person: Hey, I wanna have his autograph first.

Kai: Hey Kat. (Fending off steadily building a mob of Kids that was coming close to an army). Why aren't you getting any of this? You're meant to be famous too right?

Kat: I wish, Emma writes about me but hardly anyone even knows I exist. ((only the people that live around by me know of her))(Smirk). You lose again Kai.

Kai: Why do I even bother coming with you?

Kat: Because you love me really. (Act all soppy faced).

Kai: Yeah right. (Stopped fending off kids but is suddenly dragged under the mob). Arrgghh. Help me.

Emma: Ok people, get the hell off of Kai before I dob you in.

Person: You wouldn't.

Emma: Unluckily I've been forced into a year 9 duty which includes bossing little people lower down than me around. NOW MOVE IT. (Kids act normal, they don't care, Emma growls and turned to Kat). Get them.

Kat: (Smirks and then lunges for them, her sword suddenly appearing from nowhere and a golden aura surrounding her roaring like a tiger. Everyone scatters, Emma brushes her hands together and then walks over to a scratched and beaten about Kai).

Emma: Now you know why I hate school.

Kai: I get the feeling I do too. (Fall over in exhaustion, Anime style).

**Kai Phoenica: **That wasn't the fight scene, and from what I've written I think its drags over a few chapters. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again.

''I will dance with destiny and defeat it; I have other plans, plans of survival.'' Kat nodded.

''I hope your plans work out.'' She turned round and kicked the doors lock off so it swung round into the darkness; she jumped into the room, to be met with…

''Kai.''

''She's here. Should we attack?''

''No, not yet, master said not to. Wait until they are deeper in.''

''We better go then, before she sees us, you saw how easily she picked off Ross and Rick.''

''I saw alright and it will forever haunt me at the speed she did it, that could have been your neck…''

''Or your heart.'' The pair ran off into the darkness.

Kai spun round to face the doorway, ready to see Kat being dragged through the darkness and away from him to her death; he'd see her die, again. But instead Kat stood in front of him. She was still, gun raised in front of her. She lowered it as she spoke to him, scanning the darkness before her in the huge warehouse.

''They're not here, this isn't right, they're not here.'' She muttered. Slowly she took a step forward into the darkness and then more until Kai could barely see her. He quickly followed.

''How do you know where we're going?'' The boy asked, trying to find her form in the darkness.

''I know my way around this place, I've ran through these hangers with my eyes closed when I was training with my spar partners. Are you ok with this.''

''Let me guess, you still don't have a torch.'' Kat chuckled.

''Sorry Kai, I don't.'' She said as it gradually got darker. Behind them they didn't see or hear the door shut silently.

''It's just through that door Kai, not far. Just don't lose me ok.'' She said walking forward to a closed door. She raised The Flare Fire again and made sure Kai stood on the opposite side of the door to her. She sighed before leaning against the wall and pushing down the handle with her right hand. Quickly pushing open the door she jumped into the next room, gun held ready to fire.

Kai waited outside. Kat was silent. He peered round the door to find her standing with her gun lowered and pointing at the ground with her legs spread and arms wide like in a battle pose. She said nothing nor beckoned Kai in as he looked at the person she was staring at. Walking into the next room and to Kat's side he glared at the other occupant that stood before them.

''Tala.'' The red head smirked. His icy blue eyes piecing Kai's but neither let up. His white top and trousers standing out in the faint light better than the other pairs black.

''Well done Kai, you remember me, that is good, at least you know you will be destroyed by perfection.'' Kat recognized the voice and began to growl. Raising her gun the door behind them slammed shut, blocking their exit, and the lights in the room suddenly blared into life, blinding them instantly. Kat cringed and closer her eyes and was immediately grabbed from behind, disarmed of her guns and sword and blindfolded while being beaten in the stomach and face and pushed roughly around like a simple rag instead of a Class A bandit. Behind her she heard Kai grunt and groan and presumed he was having the same treatment, maybe worse.

''What shall we do with them?''

''I don't care for Kai, he's yours to throw in what ever cell you have here, Master will want to have a few words with him later, but until I'm done, he is yours to do as you please with.'' Tala answered. Torture plans ran through the Black Bandits minds.

''And Kat?'' Kat heard the familiar voice of Dominica as she was hauled onto her feet, blind from the scarf and covered in blood on her face, a swollen eye, a possibly broken nose and over all in a hell of a lot of pain.

''I want her first. I think she deserves to see what perfection can do.'' Was Tala's unwanted reply, Kat could only imagine the worst as she tried to get over the pain and get rid of this blindfold so she could see. She could tell that Dominica was mad but his 'fine' was a good enough answer to her, she could take Tala down, from what she had seen of him, even in this condition. Gun and sword or no gun and sword.

''Kai, what ever you do don't tell them anything about anything, DON'T even speak.'' Kat yelled as she was pulled away. Her hands, held in a bad position behind her back, (Like Policemen and Women use) were pushed up and her cry in pain gained chuckles from behind her. One more move like that and her arms would be broken like twigs. She could have fought, but not blinded like she was.

A few minutes of walking later Kat was roughly pushed into a room. She quickly bounded forward into a front flip to land of her feet two flips later, regaining her balance during her gymnastic performance. She heard Tala speak as he entered the room behind her shutting the door. Kat could no longer sense anyone other than he and herself in this room, she didn't even know where this room was but she knew it was just Tala with her.

''Impressive, for an amateur.'' Tala said walking to the opposite side of the room. Now released from her hold she ripped off the scarf growling at the wall in front of her. She turned her head sharply at Tala still growling like a beast, fists clenched, teeth bared, eyes flaring with anger no matter her pain and the blood covering her face. She looked feral, evil...angry.

''You, you're the one who has Whisper.'' She yelled in fury. Tala closed his eyes and smirked. She was right; she had remembered his voice from his mind conversation with her earlier.

''Yes I do, he is quiet powerful if I must say, not at all bad for a Bit-beast that was trained by a girl.'' He opened his eyes seconds before he was thrown across the room by Kat's foot connecting solidly with his jaw. He fell over hard and Kat stood over him, growling. On the floor Tala glared back up at her growling also as he began to rise to take the fight back and hit her for doing that to him.

''You insolent little Bastard, you know what I do with bugs like you. I hurt them, I hurt them bad. Around here I'm known as the Killer Kat, nuts though they seem to call me now I have gained my name for a reason, everyone that has ever crossed me has died soon after, from 'unknown causes'.'' She smirked before growling again. ''You have crossed the paths with the Killer Kat and that means my rule applies.'' She lunged for Tala as he rose from the ground…

It was dark, that was all he could see. Well, rather NOT see. He could only just make out the dark cell walls about three feet away from him. His wrists and feet were now bound by ropes but his blindfold taken from him. Outside his cell he could hear voices. Someone was there; he could see the light from the corridor coming from underneath the metal door of his new 'accommodation', was blocked by something, feet.

Seeing nothing else that he could do, he didn't know how to get out of here, where he even was, where Kat had been taken to, or even if he was alone in this cell, he decided to listen to the talking outside. Maybe he could get something out of it?

''I can't believe Kat's with that Tala guy and not with me, I bagged her first.'' He heard a gruff maddened voice from outside, hadn't he heard that voice before?

''Your get her later you dirty bastard, just leave off.'' Another man replied.

''Do I have to listen to you to bicker all night and day? Dominica shut up, you are not getting Kat anymore, Silva wants her after this, if she survives. Go torture the boy or something.'' A female voice said.

''Emica, aren't you meant to be with Silva?'' Dominica, the voice that Kai had recognised, replied. The woman grunted.

''Yeah, but I don't see Kat escaping anytime soon, you should see the beatings she's getting from that guy, and his team aren't even helping him yet. And they haven't even got that blade out yet either. Yeah, she had the first few hits but from now on he's the holder of the weapon. She's gonna be dead by the end of the night, and that's why your not getting her Dominica.'' Emica explained. ''And as for you Butch I wouldn't put a step out of line again, if this boy escapes your both dead, or we'll feed you to Kat. I'm sure she'll take the pleasure with her last breath to kill you with her sword if we give it to her again. I want no more mess ups like what happened at that school. Understand?'' The other man, Butch, just grunted.

_It really was them at the school. _Kai thought. He sighed. _Kat, dead._ He thought glumly. _If_ _that happens again I'm going to have a task of getting out. But how am I ever going to live with myself?_

''She should have been dead; you got a good aim at her head.'' Butch muttered only loud enough for Emica and Dominica to hear and supposedly no-one else.

''I know, luckily I have done far better at redeeming myself; I was the one who found out where she was staying and with who after all and about the school she and the Bladebreakers went to. See, if you try Silva will show you his appreciation. So I suggest you try it sometime, your only just amateurs right now, not like me.''

''So why are you down here anyway?'' Dominica asked, a hint of annoyance over the woman's bragging in his voice. The woman huffed.

''I have a visitor for the boy, a relative of his, also our new boss; he'll be down in a few minutes.''

A relative, but that only meant…Kai gasped and prepared for the worst, because he was going to get it. No matter how hard he acted, he was always afraid of one thing, and that was this 'visitor' being more powerful than him and being able to get to him. Right now he was far more powerful, Kai Hiwatari had no guns or weapons and his tongue would hardly work for him well in this situation. He only hoped by some miracle he'd be saved. Otherwise he was…

''Enough, first I want to speak to her before you finish her.'' Silva's voice rang out. Tala kicked Kat away from him along the ground before looking over at the door where Silva entered, alone.

''You can not give me orders.'' Tala replied angry that his playtime had been interrupted. Kat lay face down on the floor in front of him, her arms by her sides and body heavy as she tried to breath through bruised lungs, her body must have been ready to die then, but not her spirit. So much for her last fight at school being her worst. This one was probably its equal; apart from right now she wouldn't die from her injuries, only have to endure the pain. She doubted whether Silva, even with her being his favourite at one time, would go easy on her now and give her some pain killers either.

She managed to move her arms around to her head and lift herself from the floor. She looked down at the concrete floor, blood. She pushed herself back onto her knees and looked herself over, more blood. Cuts and scratches and grazes covered her body and were shown through her torn clothes that were now ripped and tattered.

''Well.'' Tala just glared at Silva who glared back through his silver bangs.

''Just do as he says Tala, you are to treat him as well as you do me.'' A harsh voice as heard though the shadows. Just then and tall man wearing a long trench coat and red tinted black goggles on his eyes stepped forward from the doorway, followed by another three boys.

One boy was short and had striking dark purple hair and wore a pair of green goggles on his head. Another was tall and a bigger build than the others; he had short cut blond hair and wore white trousers and a green no-sleeve jacket over his top. The last of them had lavender hair with lavender eyes to match. The Demolition Boys.

They all glared at Kat, the mangled mass of a girl on the floor, barely being able to sit on her knees like she was now in the full light of the lights above them. Silva couldn't help but pity his former assassin; after all she was the best one he had for her age of course. Then he saw her smirking, something was up.

''So you've brought your whole gang along, how sweet, do you want them all executed along with you, _Master_ Silva.'' Kat said still looking at her hands resting on her knees.

''No Kat, I don't want them dead, I simply want you to talk.'' Kat grunted.

''Well I'm not really in a talkative mood, why didn't you at least give me an Assassins honour. For gods sake, you took my weapons away and then let a super human on me, what honour has that?''

''Honour has nothing to do with it; we are only interested in Whisper.'' Boris said. Kat ignored him and continued to look at her hands, her anger steadily rising as she synced herself up.

''Well then, why Silva, why did you bring simple Bladers and their master into our den where guns and swords and daggers reign supreme, you must see something in them that I don't.'' She said gradually standing up with her back to them. She was beaten and battered but not defeated. Tala looked slightly unnerved. She should still be on the floor in pain, not standing and sending threats to her former master. Silva too was unnerved, what was Kat trying to do to him?

''Well then Silva, you said you wanted to talk, so talk.'' Kat said calmly. Her was smirk unseen to her enemies.

''Why did you leave?''

''Simple, I didn't want to kill anymore.''

''Then why are you still doing it?''

''I have unfinished business. Only when that has been fulfilled shall I truly retire for good.'' Kat said smirking.

''What business is this?'' Kat chuckled. Turning round to face them with her coat waving behind her.

''It's you.'' She launched into the air and Silva finally realised why he should have made his new master give his assassins more time. Kat had one more weapon that they had yet to disarm from her, hidden within her boots, and they were heading straight for him…

(I love writing cliffys, hope you enjoy this, it's Kat's revenge. Review please).


	28. Only One Place

**28: Only One Place**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade just like I didn't last chapter, or the chapter before, or the chapter before, or the cha... Or the next chapter, or the chapter after that or the chapter af…

Kai: (Groaning and lying sprawled over Emma's bed, bandaged and bruised from his little encounter with school).

Kat: So I guess you don't like school either?

Kai: (Groans). What do you think?

Kat: What, that you still love it.

Kai: (Just growled, well, he could barely do much else).

Emma: Stop annoying him Kat.

Kat: What's up with you?

Emma: I had deal out my detention for bringing an unauthorised couple of people into the school and letting you attack those kids, that was an after school that cost me an hour of homework time, so now I'm pissed off again.

Brother: You always are.

Emma: Why are you here, grrr, just get lost. (Push brother out of the room).

Kai: I wondered why your annoying little voice wasn't here earlier.

Emma: Shut it you, before I make you stand up, that's my bed remember. Well, I now have to do five pieces of homework, three of which have to be in tomorrow. I'm not going to get them done.

Kai: Your fault, I didn't have to come.

Emma: I think my detention was more for letting the kids get attacked than letting you and Kat come with me.

Kat: Maybe if you didn't laugh so much and egg me on you would have gotten off, I think I saw some of the spectators run into the office when I was playing 'Kat' and mouse. (Smirks).

Emma: Great, well, any of you can help me out?

Kai: You expect me to do your homework, in this condition?

Emma: (Smirk). Yep. (Dump stuff on Kai and walk off). And if it's not done then expect a beating.

Kai: Like you could do anything to me.

Emma: (Suddenly appears with a base ball bat). Wanna bet on that.

**Warning: Look, just get used to it, my fics are bloody so prepare yourself each chapter and you're live.** Sorry, but it has to happen, it's 'just the way I am'. (If you've read SS you should get that )

**Kai Phoenica:** Here's when you find out what happens. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

Black corridors. They went of for miles in the underground tunnels. The tunnels that were all in control of the Black Bandits. Cell doors lined the cold grey stone walls like that of medieval castles. It was dark, damp and cold down in these dungeon like places. That's what it was meant to be like. Most people weren't meant to survive the first assault let alone be taken capture by the Black Bandits. So this place was made to be the most uncomfortable place there was, so Kai was finding out for himself, unfortunately on his part.

He tried again to unwind his binds; the tight rope though did nothing else but cut deeper into his already bleeding wrists and ankles. Stupid ropes. He looked at the light coming from under the cell door. It had been blocked by something. Feet.

The conversation had stopped between Butch, Dominica and Emica some time ago. Emica had gone off to retrieve his visitor who he had already guessed to be his evil Grandfather. He would be greatly surprised if it wasn't. He knew of his escape from prison, it had happened some months ago now and he had a feeling that he would be seeing his grandfather soon. Unfortunately.

Kai heard voices again. The high ranked female voice of Emica and then Dominic and Butch now and then. But he could pick up one even more familiar voice, the cold hate filled voice of his grandfather. They were calling him Master. So that was why he was here. They were working for him now, that was why they wanted Kat's Beyblade and not just her life. If only Kat had never have challenge Tyson, then none of this would have ever happened, but then she might have missed her brother. She had to chance it and had chanced it wrong. Kai sighed and prepared for the door to open.

''Shit.'' Emica suddenly swore. Unknown to Kai, she placed her finger in her ear to receive a better audio message through her earpiece.

''He can't be, the bitch.'' She muttered.

''What is wrong Emica?'' The cold voice spoke.

''Nothing that concerns you Master Voltaire.'' Emica said in an annoyed voice that would normally be called nerve. Her cheek usually would be punished but it seemed that Voltaire had little control over her.

''I dislike your cheek, if you continue to speak to me in such a way I will remove it.'' Voltaire said deadly calm. Kai heard a huff.

''I'm the one carrying four guns, two daggers, five bombs and enough self defence or killer moves to kill you, break your neck, destroy your body or generally hurt you within the next second, you should be bowing down to me. But as you are controlling my pay I will not harm you.'' Kai couldn't help but smirk. Voltaire would probably learn not to mess with Bandits from now on. ''And as you seem to want to know what has happened I'll tell you. The Bitch you ordered to be harmed by that red head of yours has now killed my real master. Silva is dead because of you. You do realise to keep the Black Bandit loyalty with you now you will have to do something big.'' She said harshly although everyone could tell she was slightly saddened.

''She is harder to control than thought first.'' Voltaire muttered.

''She is Kat, what the hell do you expect from a 16 year old kid only brought up to kill and slaughter.'' Dominica almost spat after the information of his master's death.

''I expect you to obey me and not raise your voice.'' Voltaire ordered. Dominica just growled and footsteps were hard to walk quickly away. Another pair followed soon after, they were heavier than the firsts, Butch marched after Dominica.

''I'm going to teach the bitch a lesson. He's in there, do what you want, he would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you.'' Heeled shoes were heard to walk away and slowly the door opened and Kai began to growl.

''Voltaire.''

* * *

Blood! The red liquid that flowed through your body, every beings body. It gave you the energy to move, breath and talk. It gave you the energy to live. Right now, the being slouched on the floor before the black dressed girl did none of these. His lungs were punctured; mouth talked no more, muscles refused to budge. He had no energy to live. He was dead.

Kat smirked as she looked at the dead body of her master. Her hands still holding the two daggers that pieced each of his lungs, the blades still inside of the dead body appearing on the other side of his back. Her smirk remained as she drew out her blades and a gush of blood followed, covering the ground with the liquid as Silva fell face first of the concrete. Kat used her sleeve to wipe some blood from her forehead and then clean the blades affectionately.

''Now my business is done, now I can truly retire.'' She muttered before glaring at Tala, Boris, Ian, Bryan and Spencer in front of her.

''I ask again, why were you brought to a place where blades and guns rule supreme?'' (Sorry I love that line, and as far as I'm concerned I made it up as well). She asked. The men before her barely flinched at the blood spill. Kat closed her eyes and smirked. Kicking the dead body of Silva over onto his back. His lifeless eyes were revealed, his face framed by long silver hair that covered his shoulders. She opened her eyes and glared at the men again.

''Tell me or you'll end up like him.''

''I seriously doubt you'll be able to do that Kitty.'' Kat turned and glared at the door where Mecca and Emica now stood proudly.

''So the Elite are called to handle a rebel, how fitting, I didn't think I was worth that much.'' Kat sniggered.

''Your not.'' Emica spat before Mecca could add to his previous comment.

''Then why do you come?''

''We come because…''

''Your boyfriends dying Kat.'' Emica cut Mecca off again. Kat growled.

''What are you doing to Kai?''

* * *

''Silva's dead.'' Jay murmured. He'd been listening to what ever Kat had been saying since she had been taken captured. He had almost called for re-enforcements but quickly got caught in the action and left it as he watched on Kat's camera.

''I can't believe it, Kit Kat killed the Unkillable.'' He said quietly. Suddenly the screen turned to face Mecca and Emica standing, fully ammonised and weaponised facing Kat.

''Emica and Mecca are there, and fully geared up. Kat's dead. Oh shit.'' He didn't waste time as he sent out a message. Putting his e-mail up on his lap top he franticly typed…

* * *

It was now 4 in the morning. The sky was still dark and star spotted and everyone in Japan asleep, bar Tyson. The teen yawned and got out of bed, carefully tiptoeing over his messy room and making sure not to wake the sound asleep Kenny. But then again, after not having much sleep for his whole stay at Tyson's Dojo then Kenny was now sleeping like a rock.

Creeping out of the door Tyson's reason for waking up made itself heard. A loud rumbling from his stomach broke the night's silence. Tyson blushed and continued to rub his stomach as he walked to the fridge. The light from inside covered the darkened floor as Tyson eyed all the food.

''Better not eat too much otherwise Mr. Sourpuss will get me in the morning.'' Tyson said quietly as he started shovelling food into his mouth. After five minutes he stopped and eyed the almost empty selves.

''Crap, there is no way Kai is going to miss that.'' He said and sighed. Grabbing another sandwich he decided, mentally, to check on the others. Walking back along the hallway, grabbing a bite of his sandwich as he went, he heard his Grandpa snoring loudly on one side and then the silent training arena next. He turned to his and Kenny's room to see the Chief tossing and turning while muttering numbers under his breath. Tyson sweat dropped and walked off. A numeral nightmare, great.

Next came the room where Ray and Max were sleeping. They lay just as he thought. Max bound in the covers with a smile on his face and probably sugar on his mind. Ray laying peacefully on his side with a blank and soundless face and way of sleep.

Tyson bit another bite out of his sandwich and walked out and along to Kat's and Kai's room. He paused. If Kat was awake she'd probably have a midnight talk to him and ask for some of the sandwich since he had some left but Tyson quickly made that impossible by finishing the rest of his midnight feast in one bite. And if Kai was awake, Tyson cringed, he'd have to run quickly and only hope that he would escape extra training. He knew it was only a few more weeks until the tournament but he still didn't want extra training.

Tyson decided to just peek in on the pair. Opening the door silently and looking through it. He visible paled as he turned and ran to the door he had just passed. Ramming his fist into the door caused a loud bang to sound out all around the Dojo. Ray answered the door sleepily to the now fully awake Tyson a few second later.

''What's wrong Tyson?'' He asked pulling his down hair behind his shoulder. Tyson just signalled silently and franticly to the room next door like he had lost his voice and couldn't say it out loud. By this time Max was behind Ray, watching Tyson point madly at the bedroom next door with his fingers, and Kenny had appeared next door. Grandpa was opening the door across from them as well.

''What's up dude?''

''Yeah Tyson, why'd ya wake us up? The sugar gone missing or something?''

''I need my cat nap Tyson, hurry up.''

''Let me guess. All the foods been taken from the fridge.'' Kenny asked. Tyson shook his head franticly as they all looked at him.

''Kat and Kai…Kat and Kai…'' He kept repeating.

''What, you saw them doing something or something, something…'' Grandpa trailed off as they all cringed.

''There gone.'' Tyson yelled. A collective gasp was heard as they rushed to the room in question. Kat's guns and sword were missing as well as, most importantly, herself and Kai.

''There's only one place they could have gone too.'' Ray said knowingly. They all nodded.

''I'll get Dizzy so we can get the location where Kat said, but how are we going to get there?'' Kenny asked. Everyone sighed.

''I don't know.'' Ray said.

''Me neither.'' Max said.

''I take it the busses don't run this late at night.'' Tyson said. They all sweat dropped.

''No Tyson.''

''Then what are you dudes going to do?'' Grandpa asked. They all turned to him…and shrugged. It was miles away, they couldn't walk there, nor run, they had no other transport.

''Why don't we call Mr D?'' Tyson asked.

''Because it's 4 in the morning and by the time we get anything sorted out then god only knows what could have happened.'' Ray said.

''Then what are we going to do?'' Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. They all froze.

The black coated figure ran from the room. Guns were strapped to its back, daggers held in its boots and

* * *

dark sunglasses over its eyes covered by its long fringe. _Right, first get the Bladebreakers, I know where they live, then take them to Kat, maybe they will know anything about why Whisper was taken. I shouldn't really but it's the only thing I can do._ It continued to run out into the garage. Grabbing the most appropriate car, the 4x4, he turned on the engine and then waited for the automatic door to open. As it did he was already out of the garage before it had fully opened. One mission lay before him: Rescue the captured Kitty.

Back in the office the computer was still left on. The white screen lighting the room. On the screen was a message and a clock. The clock said 3:45 and the message read:

_Jay Jay, will be there soon. Meet at BB MH.Q. Cabin area as just told. Launch BB override plan. Run bandits out of action. Cya at defeat. Signing out. Thunderbirds are go. Jet.

* * *

_

''I'll get it.'' Grandpa said finally. He walked to the door with the boys following. The door opened slowly to reveal a black caped figure wearing dark sunglasses even at this time of night. Guns were strapped to his back and daggers in his boots. He looked uncomfortable but he covered it up.

''Bladebreakers?'' He asked. The boys nodded.

''Kat and Kai are gone am I right?'' They nodded again. ''The names Jay, old friends of Kat's, come with me; I'll be needing your assistance.'' He turned and walked back down the garden path to his 4x4 parked on the road outside.

''But were only in our pj's.'' Tyson complained. The man shook his head and sighed.

''You have one minute.''

''What happens if we don't want to come?'' Max asked.

''Then you might not ever see your team leader and Kat alive again.'' Jay said to a now only one man occupied front room where Grandpa stood.

''How can we trust you?'' Grandpa said.

''You can't.'' Jay said simply. ''But at least believe in me and you'll learn that I mean no harm. I am a real friend of Kat's, she is in trouble so I am helping.''

''Why do you need the boys?''

''This is about Kat's Beyblade thingy. I haven't got a clue about them, so I will need people who do understand with me.'' Grandpa considered it before nodding.

''I believe you.'' Jay smiled.

* * *

(What's Jay going to do with the Bladebreakers? Who is Jet? What's going to happen to Kat and Kai now? Find out next chapter of Whisper of the Wind. Cya and review please). 


	29. BeyBLADE

**29: A Real BeyBLADE**

Disclaimer: Ok, so I said I would get more snide comments to put here. (Points at Disclaimer). But I haven't and I can't think of any more. But you know the drill right. (Crowd: Emma aka Queen Kat…(Kat looks peeved and starts tapping her foot in impatience. 'I'm Queen Kat'.) (Crowd: (looks scared) Shadow Samurai of the Darkness doesn't own Beyblade. (Kat: Good Peeps.)) See, you know it already. .

Kai: Why did you put 'BeyBLADE' for the title Em'? Its just Bey_blade_.

Emma: You'll find out.

Kat: Hang on, 'BeyBLADE', your emphasizing 'Blade' and that means something that cuts and slices.

Emma: Yep.

Kat: I still don't get it.

Emma and Kai: You wouldn't.

Emma: Now Kai, have you done my homework yet?

Kai: I said I wouldn't, even after you threatened me, so what do you think?

Emma: I think you haven't done it.

Kai: No I didn't.

Kat: (Looking at some sheets of paper). Then why is it done?

Emma: (Looks confused). Ok, I know I count in my sleep, and maybe sleep walk, and raid the fridge now and then, watch T.V in the night but am still asleep, drawn on my brothers face and then…

Kat and Kai: Shut up.

Emma: (Grin). Well, anyway. I know for a fact that I don't do my own homework in my sleep.

Kat: Then why is it done?

Kai: (Smirk). I said I wouldn't do it, but it doesn't mean I couldn't get someone else too.

Kat: And who would that be.

Emma: (Thinking). Let me guess, you forced Tyson to do it?

Kai: (Nod). He deserved it, he ate everything.

Emma: Great.

Kai: What, your homework's done isn't it?

Kat: Tyson did it!

Kai: And?

Emma: Then it's going to be wrong isn't it.

Kai: (Groan). Good point. (Grab paper and walk off). I guess I'm doing it then.

Emma: I didn't even ask. Something has to be up.

Kai: (Sniggers). And she thought I would get the answers right for her. Loser.

**Kai Phoenica:** Glad you like again and I'm glad I've got it right. Thanks for reviewing.

**Inuyasha loves chi-chi demon:** glad u like. Thanks for the review, (when you get this far)

* * *

''Why are you here?''

''Why are you so hostile to your own grandfather?''

''You call yourself a grandfather? You'll be saying that your starting to collect pink fully toy rabbit collection next.''

''You won't be talking to me like that when I'm done with you, but this time, you won't be getting away.'' He took a step closer to Kai still sitting on the floor, wrists and ankles bound.

''Some contest this is. You haven't even given me a chance to hit back.'' Kai spat though still was fearful of his Grandfather as he reached inside his robe for something.

''Who said I would? You know I don't play fair Kai, do you really expect me to start now.'' Kai just growled and tried to struggle to his feet.

''Then answer me my questions.'' He said reaching his feet to stand upright again. Now he was just smaller than his Grandfather and seemed more imposing.

''Very well Kai. I'll answer what I seem fit.'' Voltaire said leaving whatever was inside his coat alone again.

''How are you here?''

''Didn't you know? The Demolition boys were free while I was in jail. They bailed me out. It was simple. You should have been the one signing my papers Grandson, if only you had stayed with me and my team, you would have been perfection. Of course, that window is still open.''

''And I'll be closing it.'' Kai spat. ''So then, since you're free, for the little time that I let you anyway, why are you here?'' Voltaire simply smirked.

''I have unfinished business with you, Grandson, and then with a little brown and blue haired girl you call Kat Triagon.''

* * *

Kat got no answer, well, no spoken answer, only a pair of smirks that quickly spread onto the five other live people in the room.

''What are you doing to him?'' Kat roared. Her pain had long been forgotten; she had brought Kai and would leave with him as well, and NOT in pieces.

''Us, no, we aren't doing anything to him.'' Mecca said smirking at the young woman.

''Maybe you should ask one of our new associates.'' Emica said, she would never say to Kat that these kids and their two leaders were her new masters. She would never live it down in the five minutes Kat let her live through afterwards. Kat turned her glare towards the Demolition Boys.

''I don't know who you are, or what you're here for but I will get my answers.'' She said sternly. ''Why do you want Kai?''

''Because, child, he was once part of this team.'' Boris said. Kat paled. Kai used to be part of the people now trying to hurt/kill him and kill her. She just glared at them but they seemed to be telling the truth.

''It's not true.'' She muttered.

''You might find that it is.'' Tala said his eyes were suddenly pieced by black orbs of obis.

''So then, since Kai used to be part of your team, I'm guessing you want revenge of some sort.'' They smirked, her thoughts were confirmed. ''So then, what do you want with me?''

''Nothing to do with you child.'' Boris said. ''Only your bit-beast, Whisper I think he name was.'' There was a deafening neigh as suddenly a silver streak came from Tala's hand. Kat gasped.

''No…Whisper…no.''

* * *

''So, who are you again?''

''Jay, my name is Jay.'' Jay all but practically growled.

''And where are we going?''

''To find you friends and hopefully save them from death.'' He said in the same tone.

''When are we gonna get there?''

''I will be there in little over half an hour, you though…'' He turned to Tyson and Max in the seats behind him. ''MAY NEVER GET THERE, SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I HAPPEN TO GET REALLY MAD.'' The pair were silenced as Jay turned back to the road in the 4X4 front seat.

''There always like that, just ignore them.'' Ray said from the passenger seat. Jay nodded.

''You seem to be the only sane one…'' He glanced back at Kenny. ''That actually speaks around here.''

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Ray said looking ahead of him. ''I hate to ask but…what exactly is going to happen? You're taking us into a war zone you know. The Bladebreakers are Beybladers not Gunmen.''

''And that's why you're here. You know about Kat's Beyblade thingy don't you, that's why you're here, I want to know, who and why this person would take it from her.'' He said. ''So I can rip their throats out.'' He muttered. Ray nodded.

''I have a feeling it might be our team captain, Kai's, Grandfather. He does stuff like this, world domination through blading I think, he's crazy. He's meant to be in jail but escaped a few months back now. He must be after Kat's blade for it's power.''

''What power?''

''Haven't you even seen it?'' Tyson immediately yelled. Jay's grip on the steering wheel visibly tightened and his growling increased.

''Tyson I'd be quiet if I were you?'' Ray warned.

''Why?''

''Because…''

''Because I am the one driving this thing and also the one with enough ammo to blow up half of Japan in my power. Understand?'' Jay threatened. Everyone nodded and abruptly fell back into silence.

* * *

''Master, you can go now, and take those beginners with you. I have no need for help.'' Tala said. Boris smirked and nodded and walked to the door with the rest of the Demolition boys following although looking slightly peeved. They didn't get their fun but a quick glance from their team leader told them to act normal and do as he said.

''You must come with us.'' Boris said to Emica. She huffed.

''And you are going to make me obey to that how…?'' She smirked. Boris growled.

''You will come with me. We are simply going to watch Kat suffer for a while. Surely you will want to watch her pay for her insolence?'' He said using Emica's own joy against her. It would have been better for her to be making Kat suffer, it wasn't but it was good enough. She smirked and nodded.

''Mecca, do as the man says, he has a...rather persuasive offer.'' Mecca just looked at her.

''And I thought you were meant to only follow Silva.'' He smirked. ''If your agreeing to this then it has to be good. Go ahead specks, lead the way.'' He smirked at Boris who just glared back and led the way to the lookout box above the new 'stadium'. Mecca smirked at Emica and the pair followed.

''What are you planning, Emica?'' The woman smirked.

''Nothing, but if they annoy me…'' Mecca's smirk couldn't get any bigger.

* * *

Kat didn't notice the group leave. She only saw Tala's icy blue eyes pierce her own eyes before a silver flash was emitted and her cheek suddenly streamed with red.

''Wha…?''

''Its blood, Kat. You should know, you're in the blood business aren't you. It must be a different experience for you though. A simple Beyblader is now ruling over the blade and bullet.'' Tala said smirking. Kat reached up to her cheek and then looked at the blood on her hand. She glanced across at Tala to see _him_ behind the red head.

''How?''

''I'm very persuasive. And why you are cut, well, let's just say I've upgraded your blade into a real BeyBLADE. (there's the title ) Now it can slice through flesh like a metal dagger but also destroy any other Beyblade like it used to with even more ease.'' Tala smirked.

But Kat didn't hear half of his explanation. She had fazed out. She was quicker thinking than Tala thought she was. He had already figured out that they had attached metal knife blades to her Beyblade. She had felt the cold metal scar her cheek as it cut. The Blade now spun at Tala's feet but she didn't care. She looked behind him again.

''Whisper.'' She murmured. Tala smirked.

''No, not Whisper. This is a different Bit-beast to yours. Well, he is the same beast but is different in power. It is my power now.'' Sensing that his master and team-mates as well as the beginners had reached their look out point above his head in a glass commentator's box like thing attached to the warehouse wall. Tala decided to get the fun started.

''This is no long Whisper the Unicorn of the winds. This is Shadow Whisper. Shadow Whisper of the Darkness.'' Tala said with pride. ''He is far better than any other bit-beast, maybe even than Black Dranzer, he is superior and he is mine.'' He smirked at Kat's shaken face. ''So now Shadow Whisper, attack your former pathetic master and teach her why I am greater than she could ever be.'' Tala yelled pointing at Kat. She felt the wind suddenly pick up as a huge gust of black wind hit her dead on in the stomach.

Where once was white is now black,

Belongs to the shadows now,

Black filled eyes of hate and anger,

Where only evil thoughts prowl.

He is no longer yours,

Black amour, eyes and tail of flame,

The darkness is the one that owns him now,

Not yours now and never the same.

Hooves of studded iron steel,

Clash against pale skin,

Where was once perfect unscarred flesh,

Blood does now cling.

Kat rose from the ground again. She couldn't take it anymore. Her arms were punctured from the beast's deep studs on his horseshoes. Her face cut from his black horn. Legs buckling under her own weight in pain. Her eyes wary of his black evil depths. Her ears deafened by his roaring challenges and mockery. Her voice hoarse from calling out for help…None came…None would.

She looked at her former friend. He was now truly the Bit-beast with no weakness. His eyes were still jet-black but no longer looked like they held any emotion. His mane, legs and tail were black flames of energy. His armour a glistening and shiny black. His body was still covered in white fur but it looked static and angry even with being just fur. He even seemed to have a black aura of energy bursting from his feet and spurting around him like a shield that she saw was why she felt heat every time he attacked her. It crackled with electricity as well as cut like grass and burned like fire.

''I think that is enough for now Shadow.'' Tala said and the Unicorn snorted at Kat before disappearing back into his blade that abruptly stopped spinning. Tala picked it up in his hand although it should have been around 100 degrees but it didn't hurt him. Kat just moaned in agreement and fell to the ground in exhaustion. She didn't care about looking weak. Right now she was. She lay on her side and steadied her breathing.

''Pathetic.'' Tala yelled. ''Get up and fight.'' She heard the hum of her former Beyblade spin back into life but she didn't care. She saw silver flick in the corner of her eyes and she just clenched her eyes shut as it pieced her leg leaving a deep cut. This time though, she couldn't contain her pain, she yelled out into the night…

* * *

''I have seen enough of her pitifulness. I will go see how Master Voltaire fares with the traitor. Boys.'' Boris said as he left with the Demolition Boys following on his command.

''If I knew Beyblades did that much damage and so quickly before, I would have grabbed one.'' Mecca said in amazement.

''It's better to deal it out yourself.'' Emica said as she watched Kat get attacked again, a cruel smirk forming on her lips. Mecca noticed this but ignored it. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl. He would have given her a Bandit Honour at least but now she was getting beaten. He sighed slightly. It wasn't his decision to make though, nor any of the Black Bandits for that matter. It was all in the hands of Voltaire. He glanced subconsciously at the door which the Demolition boys had just left through. Something wasn't quiet right, he could sense it, something was going to happen. Something important.

Kai was little better off than Kat. His eyes were swollen and his limbs and torso cut. His clothes in tatters. His black leather Thunderbirds coat torn and bloodied. Jay wasn't going to like the sight of it for sure. Voltaire had pulled a knife out of his coat a few minutes earlier and he could do little more than take the brutal attacks of his cruel evil-minded Grandfather. He fell to the floor in pain and his Grandfather just smirked.

''Given up already Kai? I've never known you to be so weak.'' He smirked. Kai just growled but then sighed in defeat. He was too tired to even try and fight back. He was in too much pain to do anything but submit.

''Now, hand over Dranzer and maybe I'll ease off.'' Voltaire said outstretching his hand towards his fallen Grandson.

''Only after you get rid of these binds.'' Kai said gruffly. Voltaire's eyes brightened and he smirked and cruel and evil smirk before he lent towards Kai and undid the ropes that held Kai's hands and ankles from moving. (I know he wouldn't do that but hell, I'm writing this thing and I need Kai freed). The teen smirked. And he thought his Grandfather wasn't as stupid as that. He sniggered as he kicked Voltaire in the face making him stumble back against the wall and let go of the Knife. Kai's hand quickly become it's new home.

''Your old age has made your mind weak, Voltaire.'' He smirked as he stood up on unstable legs. His Grandfather growled at him as his shook the blood from his face.

''Don't think you can get away from me Kai.'' He growled. Kai smirked.

''I don't think, I know.''

* * *

(What's going to become of Kat? Will the Bladebreakers make it in time? Will Kai get his revenge like Kat did? Find out next chap). 


	30. Freedom of Forget

**30: Freedom of Forget**

Disclaimer: (Yawn). I still don't own Beyblade and I doubt I will anytime in the future either. Although I do own all my OC's in the story including Kat and Whisper.

Emma: So what do you think of Shadow Whisper then, Kat, Kai?

Kat: He's scary. (Hide behind Kai).

Kai: I haven't seen him yet. (Look at Kat strangely hiding in his scarf).

Emma: I could introduce you to him? (Sly).

Kai: Sure, I don't see what could scare Kat about him. It's only Whisper.

Emma: (Smirk, yell). Hey Tala.

Tala: (Walk in smiling). You called. Hi Emma, Kai, Kat.

Kai and Kat: Err, Hi.

Emma: Hi Tala.

Kat: Why aren't you evil?

Kai: I'd watch it, it's probably an act set up by my Grandfather.

Emma: No guys, Tala's not evil, he just gets forced into doing evil stuff by Voltaire or is possessed by something or someone, Shadow Whisper at the present time. Which reminds me. Could you introduce him to Kai, Tala?

Tala: What happens if I go mad again? I'll wreck your house.

Emma: Mum won't mind. (Murmur). I hope. (Normal). Anyway, I'm grounded enough as it is. For not doing my homework. (Glare at Kai who smirks).

Tala: If you really want. (Launches Whisper). Come out and Play Shadow. (Shadow Whisper appears and screams at Kai and Kat. Kat yelps and grabs hold of Kai's scarf too hard and chokes him. Kai turns pale because of the lack of air).

Kat: See I told you. (Looking at Kai's 'scared' pale face).

Kai: (Chock). I'm not scared. (Cough). You just…(Wheeze). Chocked me.

Kat: Yeah right. Come on, who wouldn't be scared. Hide me. (Grab hold of Kai's neck and jump on his back).

Kai: Chocking. (Cough). Help, me.

Tala: That enough?

Emma: Ner, let Kai suffer. Maybe he'll do my homework next time. (Smirk at chocking teen).

Kai: Why do you always…(Cough). Seem to…(Wheeze). Manage to get...(Chock). Back at me?

Emma: Because I'm a Bandit, because…Hang on, I'm not Jay. Because I _can_ Kai, simply because I can.

Tala: I agree with Kat. You should be the evil one in this fic. (Eyes glaze over and get an evil look). But none shall be as evil as me. Mwahahaha…(Cough). Jeez.

Kai: Kat get off me.

Tala: (Look over at Kat with bright red angry eyes).

Kat: He's scaring me.

Emma: What the hell doesn't in these things?

**Kai Phoenica:** Thanks again, glad I got it right, I guess I do sometimes and don't others. Oh, and thanks for the offer, and even if it would make it better, I'm gonna have to say no, I'm going to do this on my own, I've decided that now. Thanks for the offer though and for the review.

**storm-of-insanity: **Thanks for the reviews. All (counts) cant remember. I'm especially glad I got the description right. . Oh and this is season one, (since I haven't seen much of others) and it isn't really in a timeline, it just happens. Lets just say I only wrote this on a whim after a one off episode, but I gathered info and here it is. So thanks or the names from Chapter 3 but I've already got them. Sorry, I should go back and edit it out but I can never get around to it. For Chapter 16, well, you must have found out so I won't bother explaining . Thanks for the name but its already up, I was kinda impatient to thought of a rubbish one, although your suggestion was awesome it sound really cool. Thanks but sorry. Glad u like Jay and the jacket bit, I liked that too. Umm, I'm not really that blood thirsty, I just write like it, I really don't no why, I can stand blood and everything but I'm not obsessed with it. And yeah, I admit, this is all OTT and plot less but who acres, if you guys like it then I'm fine with it. AND oh, I've just had SATs (I almost died or boredom) so I'm test free for a while so I'm not gonna stop writing. I'll try and read your story if you want, but I'm in the middle of someone else's too right now so it might take a while. Sorry. Thanks again anyway. You'll find out what happens now . So, I think I covered everything. .

* * *

''Don't think you can get away from me Kai.'' He growled. Kai smirked.

''I don't think, I know.''

''Then you know nothing.'' Voltaire snapped. Kai smirked.

''I know I have a knife in my pocket and also yours in my hand. I know it won't take long to bleed you dry with two of them.'' Kai sniggered.

''You wouldn't.'' Kai paused. No, even though Voltaire was his Grandfather, an evil devil re-incarnated Grandfather, but still, he was Kai's only family. Kai sighed. He wouldn't. He bent down and grabbed the ropes that had previously tied him. Holding the Knife at Voltaire he ordered.

''Turn round and on you knees.'' Voltaire didn't budge but a swift cut on his cheek by Kai's blade changed his mind.

''So long, Voltaire. So long…'' Kai said tying the ropes roughly. He walked out of the door glaring back at his Grandfather. ''Grandfather.'' He murmured pocketing the knife with his other one as he turned and sprinted along the dark corridors of the Black Bandit Mountain Range H.Q dungeons.

* * *

Pain. Indescribable Pain. Immense pain. Everything Kat thought about now was pain. She couldn't stop it. Couldn't cure it. And had no hope in hell of trying to ignore it. Slashes now lined her limbs. Cuts covered her chest and back. Scars would cover her face. Right now she could feel three deep cuts on her face at least that may forever leave her scarred. One on her left cheek running from her cheek bone across her eye and onto her forehead, and two, one small and one big, covering her other cheek from just under her chin to just below her other eye. (Like Kai's shark fins but longer and made of blood!). Her arms were so covered that's he couldn't describe it. And she thought that she would always wear trousers only to hind her BB mark on her leg. Now it would be to cover the tens of scars there including the one that had made her lose the ability to move her left leg to any use.

Tala held off his offence for a while. Kat sighed and closed her eye, savouring the pleasant tone of tranquillity and exile of pain. After the attacks didn't come for a few more moments Kat opened her uncut right eye to look at Tala. The red head stood now looking rather confused as he looked down at the spinning blade. Whisper, now known as Shadow Whisper or Shadow, stood behind him, snorting impatiently.

''I don't understand.'' Tala said, suddenly with a lot kinder voice. Kat lifted her head and slowly sat up on her side. What was up with red head?

''Last time I felt something I was…''

''You were what?'' Kat's voice cut him off. He looked across at her shocked.

''How, how did you get like that?'' Kat was now the confused one.

''You did this too me.'' A gasp was heard and then a loud neigh of disapproval as Shadow lunged. Tala abruptly glared and suddenly Shadow disappeared. Banished back to his Blade by his 'master'.

''How did I do this to you?''

''You don't remember do you?'' Tala shook his head.

''Typical.'' Kat muttered. She tried to rise onto her legs and managed, just about anyway, and stood lopsided on her only good leg.

''You and your blade did this. You cut me, you hurt me, and you scarred me. And you're saying you, the great ruler of Shadow Whisper, don't remember anything?'' Tala simply nodded.

''All I remember is this lab place, this silver blade and then nothing but black space.'' He informed Kat. ''Who are you anyway?''

''The names Kat. Ring a bell, the pathetic weakling, good-for-nothing trainer of a weak bit-beast.'' Tala still looked confused. '''Bitch' if you're Emica.'' Kat muttered for her own pleasure which made her smile a bit. She'd need all the humour she could get to lift her spirits from here on out. Tala shook his head again.

''I don't remember anything, only now I've got this really bad headache, it hurts like hell.''

''Try this…'' Kat began indicating her own body. ''And then you'll know what true hell is.''

* * *

''Why'd he stop attacking? And why the hell is Kat standing up? With the beating she took she shouldn't be able to.'' Emica cursed. Mecca just looked on from his seat.

''And you see me caring because…?''

''You're not meant to be on her side.'' Emica snapped.

''Who said I was, she can die for all I care. And guess what, I don't.'' Emica nodded.

''I'm going down there to sort things out and inflict some of my own…ideas, on Kat. Bye Mecca, hope you enjoy the show.'' She walked off and back down the stairs. Mecca sat in silence for a while before getting up and walking down the stairs as well.

* * *

''I still don't see why Tala gets to have all the fun.'' Ian complained.

''He's team leader, he always gets the privileges.'' Bryan stated.

''Yeah, but put it this way, maybe it went wrong.'' They all sighed and continued to walk behind Boris as they approached Kai's cell.

Kai's head appeared from behind the corridor they had just left. His black outfit torn and tattered, blood covering his face but his hair was unmistakable. Grey spikes finished with dark blue hair behind, this was Kai all right. _What went wrong?_ He thought suspiciously. He decided to follow to check it out.

''Yeah, you never know, Tala might have still been too weak.'' Spencer continued.

''Tala and weak should never be in the same sentence. If I was him, I'd get you back for that.'' Ian said.

''Nor should 'Ian', 'is' and 'short' but I just said that and I don't see you doing anything about it.'' Bryan smirked as his team-mate growled. Kai continued to creep behind his old team. Boris was still leading silently in front of them as he walked through the long maze of stone corridors. _Come on give me the answer all ready._

''It is so highly unlikely that Tala couldn't control Shadow Whisper, I could bet against it by saying Ian won't grown another inch in the next hundred years. Tala, lose his memory, yeah right.'' Spencer said holding off a now furious Ian. Boris just growled.

''Silence.'' He snarled. The boys quickly obeyed. Kai smirked. _Bingo. Now all I have to do is find Kat and make sure that Tala has lost his memory, then maybe we could use it to our advantage. Maybe Tala will remember some things. Like what the abbey was like, then maybe I will remember them?_ Kai quickly slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

''We're here.'' The engine was abruptly turned off and they fell back into silence. Jay then opened the door and walked out to the other car nearby to them, a jet black shining Lotus Elise with a dark blue Porsche parked beside it.

''You took your time Jay Jay.'' Said a female bandit dressed in total black twirling a lock of long black plated hair between her fingers as she lent against Kat's Elise packed there by the person in question earlier that evening, well, morning now since it was around 4:30. Her car was parked beside it, she wouldn't be needing it for a while.

''No hello, well, I shouldn't expect it from you.'' The woman glared at him and stopped twisting her hair for a second before returning to her normal composure of crossed arms. ''I had to pick up some guests.'' Jay said indicating the Bladebreakers. ''It took them some time to get ready.''

''Simple nobodies. Why'd you bring them anyway? They won't be able to handle anything we could.'' She said simply.

''Look, Jet, shut up and listen to me. Is the boss here?'' The female paled slightly.

''No, and as far as I know, he's not anywhere around here within the next million light years.''

''What!'' Cried a confused Jay.

''He's dead dimwit. Killed last week, well, assassinated last week, some secret service for across the seas, America if I heard rightly, wanted revenge, who doesn't in this game. Surprised you haven't heard, that means your…well you know.'' (I have nothing against Americans it's a great country, Florida is gorgeous I went on holiday there). Jet finished and smirked at him.

''Yeah I know, but…Why the hell wasn't I informed?'' Jay yelled.

''The post was late.'' She said sarcastically to which Jay groaned muttering, 'I knew I should have got another letter box', she just rolled her eyes. ''I dunno do I, I'm not the messenger boy, that's Zero's job.''

''When I see Zero next tell him to be wearing armour and to run as fast as bloody hell.'' Jay growled. Jet smirked.

''Look Boss just get this over with. Mac's dead ok, nothing's gonna change that. Now, I seem to remember you saying you wanted help rescuing Kat.''

''Are you the only one who came?'' Jay asked.

''Yep Boss, I think Red is getting the 'copter ready, god only knows why, but it's just you and me and those _Bladers_.''

''I was hoping it was going to be you, me, those Bladers _and_ Mac, Red, Zero, Fly and Daz, not just what you said.'' Jay said doubtfully. ''This is only a notch above what Kat did, and you don't want to see the pictures on her camera, the beating she's taken, well, death would have been a lot easier. And besides, Mecca and Emica are there.'' Jet visibly cringed, her eyes darkening.

''But Kit Kat can handle it right, I knew her for a while, on both sides, and well, she's not exactly your average bandit, let alone a simple kid.'' Jet said reassuringly although forever smirking and glaring.

''Loosen up; I'm boss now, for some bizarre reason…''

''That happens to be your Mac's nephew.''

''Ok, that's really why but I, as boss, know she will pull through.'' He couldn't help but gulp.

''For more good points, the others might be coming, maybe a few more, but well, their virtually on the other side of Japan or further, and even at the speed that Kat travels they won't be getting here within the next hour. They all fled when they heard boss, Mac, was dead. The Thunderbirds are no more.'' She smirked. ''Now your boss, can we at least change the name?'' Jay smirked.

''No.'' He turned back to the 4X4. ''Guys, come out here. We're going.''

* * *

Emica walked along the darkened corridors that she had called her home for so long. So many years had passed in her life now, since she had become what she was now, that she had forgotten how long she had walked these corridors without fear. She was 28 now, still young, and beautiful, if she could add, and had spent most of her life here. Partly because like many of the Bandits here, she had no where else to go. Her parents had been very poor, so somehow they ended up borrowing money they couldn't return off of Silva, when the bill came, their lives were replaced instead of cash and she was taken as the interest. It was said, around these corridors, that the Rebel had had the same fate as the Elite. Bar the fact that the teen had been rich and had been robbed instead by the Bandits when her Parents had been killed, her brother had been the one that did this, apparently left the house open as he fled so they stole everything and credit cards as well taking the bank money with it. But that was just rumour and rumour meant nothing to Emica, the bitch would always be her enemy, for being her superior for too long.

The Elite quickly found the door to the arena and bursting in through it was met by nothing but conversation. She was confused. Why? Why was Kat on her feet and talking to the boy that was meant to kill her? Then she growled. Placing her finger to her ear she yelled.

''Butch, Dominica, listen up. I want grey-hair and specks up here now, red head's lost his memory.'' She turned and growled a Tala.

''You, get here.'' She ordered. Tala suddenly smirked; he hadn't forgotten his hate for Emica anyway.

''No.''

''You wanna bet.''

''What's the wager?'' Kat piped in. Emica's growl grew louder. Baring her teeth she walked towards Kat whose competitive smirk gradually lessened as Emica drew out her daggers.

* * *

(Has Kat got herself too deep in now? Will Kai get there to help her in time? What's going to become of Jet, Jay and the Bladebreakers? Find out next time, only if your review. Cya) 


	31. Rule Breakers, Seeing Red

**31: Rule Breakers, Seeing Red**

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade. Repeat. Random little kid: You no…no own Beyblade. Repeat. (Raise an eyebrow). One don't say repeat and two…How'd yet get that? No and no turns it to yes and I don't. Random Kid: (Shrugs). Pay me and I'll get it right. Emma: (Point to the door). Get out. (Random kid trudges out). I still don't own Beyblade by the way, and I will never again pay anyone to say it.

Emma: Shock horror, horror shock.

Kai: What now?

Kat: Yeah, what's up, all the chocolate gone?

Emma: Yeah, that too but…(Kat is already out of the room to look for some more). Kai, have I ever told you that you're the only sane one I can speak to?

Kai: Nope.

Emma: That's nice to know, I'll remember not to.

Kai: (Smirk). That was just crap you know that?

Emma: I try. Now, I've been reading through these script thingies and…(Kat rushes past and starts searching the other side of the house, the other two raise eyebrows). Okkkaaay, well, after reading through them I've discovered…

Kai: That there a load of crap.

Emma: (Glares…then sighs). Yeah that too, but I've also discovered that Ray, or Kenny, is not in one of these. (Collective gasp).

Kai: So what?

Emma: Well, Kenny doesn't really matter, I'm not a real fan of his but Ray, how the hell I didn't put him in here I'll never know. I'll work on it; I make it my duty to put Ray in one of these things now. ((fangirl moment) Ray is second best to Kai. Kai: What? Emma: Yeah, so I like you, you got a problem with that? Kai: I don't want a lowlife like you liking me, you shouldn't have the honour you ugly little…(Insert as many rude words and swear words that you can think of))

**Kai Phoenica: **Maybe I am, but I'm going to keep trying none the less, and if it falls apart, I'll grab some glue (in the form of more PC time) and stick everything back into place. Heh. Thanks for reviewing.

**storm-of-insanity**: Yep, it was an update, (finally), glad you liked it. And I've read your fic, sorry it took so long, and its great , I'll keep on writing if you do . (oh, and I forgot to put in my review, YOU CANT DO THAT TO KAI! NOOO) lol, Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter as well.

Ack, sorry guys, I know its been about 2 weeks, yeah, yeah, I know, but I've been rapidly writing the chapters ahead of myself so I can gather it all together. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. . Oh, and thanks to everyone who's added either this story, or me (whoa_ that's_ crazy), to their favs. Thanks, its means a lot guys. Now, enjoy.

''So that's it?''

''Yep, all we have to do now is get down there, get Kat and Kai out, defeat most of the force, god knows how, and then get out alive and hopefully unharmed.'' Jay explained to Ray.

''You sound too doubtful Jay, brighten up, this_ is_ only just past _Suicidal_ after all.'' Jet joked and evil smirk forming on her lips. The Bladebreakers all gulped. Her smirk broadened.

''Jet, you're lucky you're here, if you didn't know Kat you wouldn't, so stop scaring her friends.'' Jay ordered. The woman mock saluted before they began their decent. Jay led, with Ray following and the Kenny and Max with Tyson trailing behind with Jet who brought up the rear.

''So, how _do_ you know Kat?'' Tyson asked. Jet simply snorted.

''Hey come on, speak to me.''

''I have no reason to.'' She almost spat.

''Oh come on, what's so bad?'' Tyson pried.

''Your whiny voice.'' Jet smirked. Tyson just hmphed.

''Get lost, baka, I have no time to waste on Kids.'' Jet said walking now with her eyes closed and arms folded in total silence and peace with her herself, herself and not Tyson. Her coat waved behind her and guns bounced up and down slightly as she walked at her sides. Tyson suddenly piped in again.

''If I'm a kid then Kat's a kid.''

''Kat is a friend.''

''So that's why you're here?'' Jet remained silent.

''Aww, come on.''

''No.'' Jet's short reply made Tyson give up.

''Spoil sport.'' Tyson huffed and moved forward to walk along side Max and Kenny.

''I've heard Jet speak of Kat. How do they know each other Jay?'' Ray asked. Jay glanced back at his female bandit companion and then beckoned Ray to walk besides him. The teen obliged as they began to speak in whispers.

''Jet used to be a friend of Kat's and I suppose they still are friends but just haven't seen each other in a while. She's had a bad past, dumped on the streets when she was only about 3 years old. The bandits took her in, cared for her for years and then she met Kat. They became great friends but, then Emica came.''

''Who's Emica?'' Ray asked taking in the quiet talk pretty easily.

''A very good high classed Elite from the Black Bandits that I'm sure you will meet soon enough, unluckily.''

''Hey, wouldn't that mean that Jet was one of them too…?''

''Yep, the Black Bandits run these streets although it doesn't seem like it. They remain in the shadows, like all bandits have to. Jet was once a Black Bandit just like Kat used to be one too. When Emica joined the BB forces, well, the competition was too great, they had a deal, fight on the rooftops, who ever won got to become Silva's right had woman besides Mecca, another Elite your sure to meet, but the other was to be killed.'' Ray's face didn't seem to be so bright now, even in the dim light Jay could see.

''So why is Jet still here? If Emica's still alive as well that is.'' He asked a bit feebly.

''Kat.'' Jay smirked. ''Kat didn't like it, this must have been about a year ago now, might have been the thing that changed that new Blader of yours. Jet wasn't killed, Kat wouldn't allow it, she had been in the force for a good 4 years and had a lot of superiority and what she said counted. She found out about the fight between her lifetime enemy and best friend and was spotted on the roofs as soon as the Fight started. It soon stopped. Bandit honour now plays a part. Because the stakes were so high Kat couldn't change them so much, Emica's pride would be flattened not that Kit Kat would have minded but it just wasn't allowed. Well, Kat fixed it so Jet stayed in the land of the living but just not in this part of the country.''

''Then why is she here?'' Ray questioned a second time.

''We're Bandits, we follow Bandit honour, rules mean nothing to us. You think we would stay out of our home country if you tried to make us?'' His smirk was glowing in the moonlight from above.

''Why are you here?'' Boris growled. Butch's and Dominica's glare answered his question and explained their feelings for him, his boys and his master.

''Apparently Red heads lost his marbles.'' Dominica said gruffly. Boris looked shocked.

''How could this be?''

''You miss calculated dim wit, get it right next time, you've already got our boss killed and if Emica or Mecca go down too, you'll be sorry.'' Butch said. Behind Boris the Demolition Boys looked unfazed by the constant glaring from the two Bandits.

''I'll be getting that Voltaire bloke for you then, but that's all I'm doing.'' Dominica said turning and walking down a corridor to Kai's cell. Butch just stood staring at the Boys and Boris.

''So, what happened?'' He asked finally.

''It seems that the Bit-beast was too powerful for Tala's circuits, they must have blow so he's lost his memory, he should start gaining it back soon but it's best I step in.'' Boris explained. Butch just grunted.

''Butch, get here now.'' Dominica was heard to yell. Butch immediately turned and ran to where his teammates voice was heard and Boris started to walk, with the Demolition boys behind him, after the heavy weight man. When they arrived at the cell Dominica was removing the ropes from Voltaire's wrists.

''Kai.'' Was all the man said before standing and pushing past them all to sort out his Grandson and Boris to sort out Tala.

Kai's POV.

How long are these corridors? I've been running for what seems like hours now, although it's only got to be about five minutes. I can hear yelling out of pain so I must be close. I only hope its Tala or some other bandit and not Kat. If she's hurt I'm gonna…Why am I even thinking like this? She is only the Kitty Kat and now is not the time.

Hang on, those guns look familiar. I take a step back to the open room. Yeah, there they are. Not guarded at all and in full sight of me. Something about it doesn't seem right but I'm not leaving them like that. I creep into the room and looked at the weapons lying on the table in the shadowy room. This must be where the Bandits keep their weapons for sparring, they're lining the walls after all. Kat's sword, the Flare Fire, Flame Fire and Black Lightening are all there.

I look around cautiously before grabbing the guns and sword and slinging them onto my shoulders while putting on Kat's Ninja pack and timer bombs. I looked around at the shadows again before retreating out of the room.

End Kai's POV.

''Alls fair in Battle and War.'' A voice mutters as Mecca steps forward from the shadows as Kai leaves. Kat would get her Bandit honour. He'd always admired the kid, and even if this was going to cost him his life, he'd make sure she got her revenge.

Kai's POV. (Again)

I run along the corridors now, fully geared up and ready to fight for my life. I find an open door where the yelling is coming from. The door is only just ajar and I'm already fearing the worst. I slowly push it open to find Tala standing in shock at one end, probably confused about what's happening, and Kat and another Woman duelling with daggers at the other end.

''Kat.'' I call out. She looks at me, tried, worn, battered and bloodied. She looks worse than awful yet she's still fighting. She's leaning on one leg and I can see that the other ones trouser has been torn and there's a big gash there, seeping blood. Her left arm seems to be causing her pain as its limp by her side but she'd still making it move. She's still fighting.

''Kai, you ok?'' She calls back, her eyes lighting up at me, whether it was because she knew I was ok or the fact that I now carried her guns I will never know. The woman in front of her grunts and then pushes her to the ground and draws out a gun. Kat's blades clattered to the ground away from her as she groans in pain. It's obvious she's already taken too much of a beating to fight back.

''Ok, so you've see lover boy, now you die.'' Kat's face visible paled through the blood covering it. She hadn't got a chance. The safety was taken off and the gun aimed at the girl's head. Everything was in slow motion as I grabbed Dranzer from my pocket and placed him in my launcher.

_''Let's go Dranzer.''_

_'A ready and waiting.'_

End Kai's POV.

Kat's POV. (Before Kai turns up)

For once in my life, I am truly and utterly scared. I have no way to protect myself, other than my daggers whilst she had guns. Whisper is gone, taken by the darkness. I'm too much injured to get out of the way if she attacks again, I can't move my leg very well and my arm is killing me. For future reference, earlier, when this duel between me and Emica started, she laid a hit, that was the _only_ hit she laid, it sliced my arm, god it hurts. And to top it off I have only have my daggers for protection and only one arm in good enough condition to use properly whilst she had two as well as a full ammunitioned set of guns.

You see there are superiors to everything. In Beyblade different elements are stronger against others. In Football, Man U always seem to beat Liverpool (English teams). Michel Schumacher will always come out F1 top dog. Valantino(Probably spelt wrong) Rossi will always take 1st. Vegeta will never be able to beat Goku. (I had to put that in). It's the same here, in my world. Guns will always beat blades; machine guns will always beat guns; bombs will beat them all. Though, in some ways a scientist will beat a bomb, if they can defuse it. But a blade will beat the scientist. It goes on in a vicious and bloody circle. So right now, with only my daggers to protect me against guns, I'm the end product of the circle, the to-be dead body.

''Say goodbye Kitty Litter, this time you won't be coming back.'' She said smirking evilly like I have never seen do before and preparing to ditch her blades and use her handgun.

''I spared you Emica.'' I suddenly blurt out. I know what I'm on about. It was along time ago though, a year I think, when my best friend and Emica were fighting. It should have been Emica dead for breaking Bandit honour and starting the fight in the first place, but no, low and behold I pitied her, I let her keep her life and now she is about to take mine.

''I don't care whether you spared me; I'm not the one who turned into a rebel and ran. I stayed here and fought on for my master instead of deserting him like a coward.'' She said. My vision began to blur again. It had been doing this on and off for the last few minutes, since I had started fighting Emica. My vision kept going red. Like I was looking through some sort of tinted glass. I just ignored it. I'd probably hit my head too often. But now, it was different.

''Emica, stop.'' I ordered. She smirked.

''Like your in the position to do that. I take orders only from myself now.'' I gritted my teeth and concentrated, clenching my daggers tighter. I looked around for some support. Tala was still confused as he watched. Emica continued to smirk, and Kai…Hang on, Kai's alright.

''Kat.'' He calls. I'm not dreaming. He's standing at the door. My eyes light up, thank god he's alive at least. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he had died, it would only have been because I wanted to come here. And, he has my weapons, yes; I might just make this out alive.

''Kai. You ok?'' I call back. My vision returns to normal and all my thoughts were forgotten. Including the ones about the growling woman before me. Suddenly I heard a grunt and I was knocked to the floor. How could I have been so stupid? My daggers clattered to the ground a few meters away as I groan in pain.

''Ok, so you've see lover boy, now you die.'' I felt my face pale. Then suddenly my vision goes again. No, this isn't meant to happen. It's meant to be dead. Dead when I died. But, its still here. Emica took off the safety. Smirked at me again, this time the evil showed up in her eyes, making my fear grow. My vision grew even redder still. She pulled the trigger…

(What's going to happen? Will I kill Kat…again? Review and I'll continue).


	32. Back to being Bad, The Rebirth of Loco

**32: Back to being Bad, The Rebirth of Loco.**

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Beyblade. If you do, there's a metal institute down the road. Go and say that the Anime Idiot sent you and that she'll be down there for her medicine in the next few days…

Kat: You did invite him then.

Emma: I said I would so I have, I keep to my promises.

Kai: No you don't.

Emma: Give me proof.

Kat and Kai: Where's our money.

Emma: What money?

Kat: The money you owe us.

Emma: For what?

Kai: Us working for you.

Emma: (Blushes). Oh, I'm working on that too.

Kat: (To Kai). At least she doesn't own you.

Emma: Honest guys, I'm broke, I can't make any money out of anything, including this, so I can't pay you.

Kai: Whatever.

Kat: I believe you, now, when is he coming? (Door bell rings).

Emma: He's not coming anymore.

Kat: (Rolls eyes at Emma).

Kai: I'll get it then. (Walks to the door and opens it to reveal Ray).

Ray: Oh hi Kai, I didn't know you were here?

Kai: I virtually live here now, not that it's out of choice. (Ray smiles and is led into Emma's Bedroom).

Kat: Hiya Ray.

Emma: Hey Ray.

Ray: Who are you? (Points at Emma).

Emma: An angel fallen from heaven.

Kai: Not likely, Heaven's scared of her and even Hell's afraid she'll take over. She's Emma, the mental, insane author making us do all of this story.

Emma: I am not mental, or insane. (Glares at Kai).

Kai: You said it yourself.

Kat: He's right.

Emma: Fine, now, as you're the visitor Ray, how about you do the Disclaimer properly instead of me buggering up my life while doing it again?

Ray: (Nods). Ok, Emma…

Emma: It's Queen Kat.

Kat: Actually, that's me. You are Shadow Samurai of the Darkness now.

Ray: How does that figure out?

Kat: She's my outer ego, I'm a Queen. And someone else had already signed in as Queen Kat and lots more with loads of numbers after it.

Ray: Fine. SSOTD does not own Beyblade or its characters. (Gets handed a note from Kat, he read it). She only owns the beautiful, talented, good looking, wonder that is Ka…

Emma: Out, Kat, get out of here now.

Kat: (Trudge off). Damn it, she's not as crazy as she says.

**storm-of-insanity: **good good, I'll be reading it as soon as I can, aka the second I've seen its been updated. Lol. And when I read your review, I laughed, man, evil, evil. Lol. And yea, I would do that, but she's already died.

Kat: yeah!

So maybe not. Lol. And sure, you do that to Kai; I'll just have to bare it, evil Boris, evil. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadowdragonlady: **(blinks) You've been watching me? Argh (runs around like a headless chicken), lol. And it doesn't matter that you haven't reviewed before, by the way Hi there, it's just that you've reviewed now that counts. Thank you and here's the update you wanted. Thanks.

* * *

''Why are they all here?'' Jet asked. They were hiding in the forest on the outskirts of the Base. Jet was standing perfectly balanced on a tree branch a few meters from the ground as she looked at the sight. Jay was down on the ground with the Bladebreakers telling them what they were going to do.

''What's wrong Jet?'' He said looking up at the black clothed female above him. Jet jumped down onto the ground right in front of Jay and the Bladebreakers, landing cat like, before standing again.

''There's hundreds of them; the whole Population of the Black Bandits must be here. There all outside guarding the base.'' Jet explained. Everyone heard and saw Jay gulp.

''Damnit.''

''So what do we do boss?'' Jet asked. Jay sighed.

''There's nothing we can do. I only hope Kat can get out soon. She hasn't given up yet, she's still fighting, I can feel it in my bones. We must wait until something happens to our advantage.'' He said turning to look through the tall bushes with Jet at the base. Tyson's eyes suddenly glistened.

''If they don't follow the rules then we won't either.'' He said. The Bladebreakers all looked at him.

''What are you planning Tyson?'' Max said quietly.

''I am not letting any of our team die. Come on.'' He said running off to find someway of getting into the base. The rest of the Bladebreakers followed without even a glance back at Jay and Jet.

* * *

As if in slow motion the bullet fired. Suddenly Kat's eyes just closed. Emica thought it so she wouldn't die with open and fearful eyes, she was wrong. Suddenly from out of nowhere a blue blur came. Shooting swiftly though the air towards the bullet as the sound echoed around the room. The blue met metal. Both objects miss fired into the opposite direction. Time became normal again.

''What the?'' Emica said turning quickly to wherever blue had gone to. There stood Kai. Hand out stretched with Dranzer sitting comfortably within his palm.

''You don't pick on one of my team and get away with it.'' He growled in Emica's direction. Suddenly she flew forward and landed in a heap on the ground between where she had previously stood and where Kai was. Kai turned to look at why this had happened.

There stood Kat. Body still battered and beaten, but she was standing firmly on two legs now. Her arms weren't limp but held strongly by her sides as she stood with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were closed and her mouth smirking the devil's smirk. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and instead of black endless obis like they usually were they were different. They were red, blood red. The red of the devil. No pupil lay within the red pools. They were the red of….

''Kat, but how?'' Kat smirked and shrugged. Kai just looked as confused as Kai can be confused in public.

''I don't know and I don't care. Right now I must get my revenge.'' Her gaze fell upon Emica sitting on the ground rubbing some blood from her split lip. She glared up at Kat as she stood again and held up her gun once more.

''Ok, so you can change your eye colour at will, this classifies you as a freak, I don't like freaks, I kill them.'' She fired again. Kat didn't move as the bullet suddenly slowed before stopping completely and fell to the floor.

''How the hell did you do that?'' Emica said frustrated. Kat smirked and flashed her teeth in a wicked smile.

''My families ancestors were witches. It is proven in our family's heritage stories dating back many hundreds of years. The first few witches in my family created a powerful Bit-beast, the one now called Shadow Whisper, but to make him the best, pure, they had to dump his evil somewhere, so they cursed their own family as they could do nothing else without someone knowing. The hundredth of them was to be the best of them but also the cursed. She was to be the controller of the Bit-beast as well as its dark forces and magic's. I am that girl. I am the cursed, I am the one that has come to be known as…the Loco.'' Kat explained evil running through her voice.

''Loco means crazy, so you're openly saying you crazy?'' Emica almost laughed. ''Great so now then 'Loco' how could you do that? Its so fluke, you planned it. Any idiot could do it with all the technology available these days.''

''Don't annoy her.'' Kai growled from behind Emica.

''Why should I listen to you?'' Emica said not turning this time.

''Because you don't know the consequences.'' Kat said evilly

* * *

''There is another way in, I know it.'' Tyson said creeping through the bushes, the rest of the team behind him. The rest continued to look around but still found nothing. Then Ray saw it in the shadows.

''Guys, the air vent.'' He said pointing into the shadows of the building they were next to.

''Where Ray, I can't see anything.'' Max said looking harder into the shadows where Ray was pointing.

''I can see it.'' Kenny said looking at Dizzi. They all gathered around Dizzi's screen to see the night vision camera on the screen showing the shadows perfectly as if it was daytime.

''Oh, I see it now.'' Tyson said and looked into the shadows. ''Let's go.'' He went to run for the vent.

''Tyson.'' Ray quickly grabbed the bluenette's shoulders and pulled him back into the bushes. ''What about the other guards around here. Haven't you noticed them yet?''

''Yeah, of course I have.'' Tyson lied. ''Ok, so we'll go slower and look around more, can we go now?'' Ray nodded and took the lead.

Ray led the group toward the edge of the bushes and poked his head out. It seemed this part of the base wasn't guarded to well as there were no 'doors' to get in to the building around here. He looked around before beckoning the others to follow when the coast was clear. They ran silently towards the air vent. Ray was the first to find out that it wasn't going to be that easy.

''It's screwed in guys.''

''Not any more it isn't.'' Tyson said quickly drawing Dragoon and firing his blade at the edges of the vent. The silver metal on the side of the building fell to the floor with a thud as the vent opened.

''Nice one Ty.'' Max said.

''We better get going; I haven't got a clue where Kai or Kat could be.'' Ray said pointing to the air vent. Tyson went first followed by Kenny and then Max. Taking one last look back at the bushes where Jay and Jet should be Ray sighed and followed, pulling the air vent to stand upright behind him before crawling along the metal shaft.

* * *

Lightening fast moves, plus the anger and the eagerness for revenge was a bad thing to begin with. Add to that Loco and Kat was now a killing machine. Twice as fast as any human, able to dodge bullets or make them stop moving with her unseen magic, a killer instinct that had always ran through her veins showing though and revenge was her only idea right now. Well, Emica now realised that the kid with the blue and grey hair had been right, she shouldn't have annoyed her former Black Bandit enemy, and still deadly foe.

Emica felt herself being thrown to the ground again, for what must have been the 50th time in the last few minutes, with another painful wound to add to her collection. This time she debated whether she should get up again like she had been doing but that always ended in another punishment session. It now seemed that whilst Kat's pain had gone, Emica had gained it as well as the same amount of Kat's injuries though they remained on the girl's body but she seemed not to notice them anymore. So instead, Emica decided to play possum and avoid the inevitable hurt.

''I'm not buying it Emica; I know you'd rather get up, even if it meant pain, and fight, even if it meant your death, instead of lay down and try and avoid it, because you can't avoid me. The only time you that would stay down is if you were unconscious. I could arrange that if you wish.'' Emica heard footsteps and then felt a hand enclosed her neck. She felt herself being lifted painfully to her feet. Now she was glad of her age and height. Kat was smaller than her by far, but the sheer grip around her neck was enough to make her gasp. A few more seconds or a tighter hold and she was done for. Then _they_ came to her rescue.

''This is unexpected.'' A cold voice said. Kai immediately spun around and held up one of his guns.

''Boris.'' He growled. Kat's eyes diverted to where Kai was looking at the doorway and, smirking evilly with a glint of mischief in her eyes, she threw Emica against the wall she was nearest to. It was a good few meters away but the small girl easily made Emica feel the pressure of her new improved throw as she threw her victim at her target to land head first against the concrete. Emica's suffering ended, well, at least until she woke up again.

There in the doorway stood Boris, Voltaire and the Demolitions boys. This time the teens did seem a little confused over the girls pure red eyes but they didn't show it a bit. They, of course, had been trained not to, and disobeying their training would come with consequences.

''Ahh, Boris, and Voltaire I presume from what I've been told, what do you want now? My Beyblade is gone, but you've made me discover my power again, for that I would thank you both, apart from the fact that you are only a evil, goggle wearing rat and a old grey haired wanna-be-take-over-the-world-ruler that don't deserve the greatness of my thanks so you'll have to settle for my insults.'' Kat said eyeing Voltaire, Boris and the rest of the group, consisting of the Demolition Boys, behind him with her red glowing eyes.

''I want nothing from you girl, I simply wish to have a few words with Tala.'' Boris said and went to walk forward.

''One more step and you'll meet Mr Bullet.'' Kai growled.

''Ahh, Kai, I do believe that your grandfather wants to speak to you, and if you'd kindly put the gun down, I'm sure these Bandits will make your decision.'' At his words 10 Black Bandits filled into the room aiming their guns at Kai. Kai growled and lowered his gun in defeat.

''So you did decide to show your face in my presents again?'' Kat said openly before Voltaire could even think of speaking to Kai, or rather beginning torture again. Kat's glare was directed to Dominica, one of the 10 bandits to enter the hanger.

''I've heard that you were next in line to have you fun with me huh?'' Kat sniggered. ''You sure you want to play now, I'd quiet happily agree…to ripping you apart.'' Her red eyes fixed on Dominica who couldn't help but shudder.

''Now, Boris you said you wanted to talk to Tala. This would be because he's lost his memory of you would it?'' Kat asked. Boris growled in response. Kat sniggered.

''Kill her.'' Boris ordered and the guns were aimed at Kat immediately. Kat's gaze never wavered from Boris, nor her glare break, nor her body even quiver. She just stayed perfectly still. Even when the guns shots rang out she continued to smirk. Only then did she move.

She thrust her hand forward as the ten bullets flew toward her. An invisible wave of energy burst from her hand, catching the bullets in mid air before shooting them backwards (Matrix Style). A few met their targets on the way back, making a few more carcases to line the floor along with Silva a few meters away from Tala. Boris growled again.

''Fire again.'' He ordered. Kat growled slightly.

''You can waste all the bullets you like Boris, I have no business with you.'' She growled angrily as she sent another two waves out at the group to catch the bullets again. The power of these ones was greater and knocked everyone off their feet. They landed heavily against the walls to groan in pain or clutch hurt shoulders or limbs, some just failed to move after that attack, bullet shaped hole in their chests or heads. Kai was the first up. He could see where this was going. Kat was just going to get worse like she had said she might if she ever went Loco again. He had to get her out of it.

''Kat, listen to me.'' Kat's gaze diverted to Kai. She smirked.

''So you want to play do you?'' She began to walk, with all her attention diverted to him, towards Kai. Most people would have cowered at her gaze. Kai didn't, he just glared right back.

''No, just talk.'' He said sternly.

_I have to get her out of Loco. But how?_ Kai thought raking his brains for an answer.

_'Stun her.'_

_''What.''_

_'You must stun her, it is either that or knock her unconscious but that will be a lot harder when she is this focused.'_

_''Thanks Dranzer.''_ His connection was severed again after the quick conversation and Kai watched as Kat stopped a few feet away from him, crossing her arms over her chest she smirked at him.

''I'm listening, for a while anyway, you have 10 seconds.'' Kat's eyes were covered in evil. ''Before I rip you apart.'' Kai forced down a gulp.

_First get her talking and then I can get her when she doesn't notice._ Kai thought. No one saw Boris and Voltaire sneak over to Tala's end of the arena. No one heard the boy yelling in pain as they injected him with the green liquid that would change him once more. Kat and Kai's eyes were locked together, only focused on the other and not the surroundings. The Bandits were gathering around Emica or treating their sores.

''Well then, speak kid; you've got 5 seconds now.'' Kat said gruffly.

''Don't you remember anything? Me, the Bladebreakers, Cassy, Elisa, Lee?'' Kai asked. Kat closed her eyes.

''What good is it to remember them. I'm greater now, and this time I won't be losing my power. Whisper is gone, he won't bring me back, your too scared to even move under my gaze and no one else will come even with in a few meters of me.'' Her eyes flashed open. ''I'm too good for all of you, I've always spoke of this as a curse, but now I see I am wrong, it is my greatest asset.'' She closed her eyes and uncrossed her arms again and smirked. Kai could see the gathering energy partials surrounding her hands in a pale blue light getting darker as more came.

''What use is it to destroy me?'' He asked.

''None, other than fun.'' Kat said and opened her eyes again. Suddenly they all heard the yell. Kat immediately turned her gaze to Tala's end of the arena. Kai took advantage and grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back as she lost her concentration and her energy. Her eyes flashed black again in shock before returning to red as she looked over at Tala.

The red head had changed again. His sneer was pure evil, his only thoughts of destruction and crime. His crystal blue eyes seemed even icier if you looked into them now and they were unnerving to most in the room. He looked at his master and Boris.

''Kill her.'' He turned, at Voltaire's command, and glared at Kat.

''It'll be a pleasure she will wish she had never had been given.'' Tala said and started to walk towards Kat still held tight by Kai.

''Get off of me if you know what's good for you.'' Kat spat and stomped one of her feet down hard on Kai's. He cringed but only tightened his grip.

''Fine then, it's your funeral.'' Kat suddenly began to glow all over. A tingling feeling over came Kai before he was blasted backwards against a wall to lie still in a daze and in pain. Kat now stood, glaring at Tala, a black Witch aura spurting from her feet and gently waving around her body as she stood still.

''So you want to play too. I'll take the challenge. Fire at will.'' Kat said smirking at Tala. He returned the smirk before drawing Whisper from his pocket and throwing it forcefully at Kat. The blade suddenly spun into life in mid air but Kat quickly did the only trick she seemed to know and blasted it back at Tala.

''Simple Beyblades will not harm me.''

''It did earlier if you don't remember.''

''Oh I remember all right.'' Kat sneered reaching up to feel the scars across her face still bleeding slightly. She looked at the blood before shaking it off and lowering her hands to her side again and clenching her fists. ''And that's why you're on the top of my death list.''

''I'm so scared I think I might even call home.'' Tala said sarcastically. ''Like I give a damn. Shadow, come out and finish what we started.'' Kat smirked.

''You people just don't listen do you?''

''I can hear voices.'' Tyson said.

''Me too.'' Max said.

''Are you too sure your ok?'' Kenny asked. The glass-wearing boy paused. ''Actually, I hear them too.''

''I think we all can.'' Ray said still taking up the rear as the group made their way through the small metal shaft along the ground. ''We have to get there soon.''

''Maybe I could tap into a camera system and try and find them that way.'' Kenny offered. He'd seen the wires running along the top of the tunnel; a long time ago and just assumed it to be camera wines leading to cameras outside.

''Don't bother Chief; I know there here somewhere. We're close.''

''I agree with Tyson, although it just doesn't seem right. This has been too easy. Yes, all the Bandits are guarding the place but I'm sure we will still have to beat someone. Nothing is ever this easy. It just doesn't seem right.'' Ray said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

(What will the Bladebreakers do to beat the unbeatable Shadow Whisper? Will anyone survive the next few chapters? Will Kat become totally uncontrollable with Loco? I sure to hell hope not, she's rampaging around the house right now. Kat stay away from the compu…(screen goes black)) 


	33. Plan of Weakness

**33: Plan of Weakness**

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed from last chapter, so, sadly, (Sniff) I still don't own Beyblade. (Brighten up). You got that. (Point at screen).

Kat: So what do we do now?

Emma: I dunno.

Kai: You're the person writing this thing, write something good.

Emma: I've ran out of ideas, and this is actually get quiet boring. I just want to get on with the tournament but I can't until Kat's out of the Mountain Range H.Q, back with the Bladebreakers and has Whisper again. (Sigh). This might take a while.

Kai: Then write more.

Kat: She can't.

Kai: Why?

Emma: Because although I'm now on summer holidays, YAY, my parents don't allow me to be on here long enough to write any more than I normally do, they want me outside with them, playing and what not.

Kai: Long sentence.

Emma: (Groan). It's Kat who can't do long sentences. So, that's why I can't write so much anymore. Besides, I think this fic is kinda going crap, aka nowhere.

Kai: You better not pack it up.

Kat: I'll moan at you until you started again anyway.

Emma: I see I don't have a choice.

Ray: Can we just get on with this?

Emma: Your still here?

Ray: Duh, you're writing my name and then what I say yourself, so of course I'm here, you knew I was.

Emma: You're not meant to act like that. Go play with Kai or something.

Ray: I can see I'm not wanted.

Emma: Go find a real Ray fan. (Grab a sheet of paper with 'New Home for Ray' written on it). Sign up here children. (Huge crowd flocks to bedroom squishing Emma as they try and get to Ray and Kai). How the hell did you guys get in?

Person: The door was open.

Emma: How the hell are you all fitting in my house, no my room even, it's physically impossible?

Person: I dunno. Isn't Ray so cute? (Run after Ray and Kai who are getting chased around the room screaming for help).

Emma: They can suffer. (Gets run over by mob).

Kat: For that, you can suffer. (Walk off unharmed as dazed and beaten Emma tries to get up only to be run over by the mob, again and again and again and again and aga…)

**storm-of-insanity: **I'm not quiet sure what you mean, if you mean Kai trying to stun Kat then lets just say he couldn't bring himself to do it. And if its not then could you explain further please. And yeah, I hope it's still ok. Thanks for your comment. Here's the update.

Ack, it's been like a whole month. (hides) please don't kill me,. I've been in Greece for the past two weeks so I couldn't. Aw man, I'm behind. Anyway, here's the update, sorry very much for the lateness. Enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

''I'm so scared I think I might even call home.'' Tala said sarcastically. ''Like I give a damn. Shadow, come out and finish what we started.'' Kat smirked.

''You people just don't listen do you?'' Just as last time the Unicorn rose. It flew high into the air and reared up onto its hind legs as it stood on a platform of black energy. Its mane and tail and legs seemed to be alight with black flames, the same black flames that glowed around Kat.

''We met again Shadow Whisper. It has been a very long time since you've seen me like this hasn't it? Although you have changed you still remember.'' Kat said darkly. The Unicorn snorted.

''Why do you talk as though you know each other? You don't; and wont for very long.'' Tala smirked. ''Shadow, destroy her.'' He roared. The unicorn neighed and plunged downwards towards Kat. She stood still and continued to hold her smirk. She closed her eyes and began her chant. The magic within her veins led her through the witches spell as Whisper grew nearer.

''Reven erofeb dan reven niaga, liw mai ecneserp bei denoker thiw. I liw niamer eth latrom redeal fo krad cigim, mai ecalp thiw reven evah ah ecalper. On eno liw ecaf em dan niw, dan I liw nurt on eno nwod, ylno yortsed. (First person to figure out what I've done to change it to what below gets a Kai or Ray plushie, it has changed a bit but most of it is…well, you try and figure it out).

''Never before and never again, will my presence be reckoned with. I will remain the mortal leader of dark magic, my place with never have a replace. No one will face me and win, and I will turn no one down, only destroy.'' With that her eyes flashed open and her hands glowed red to match them. She thrust her hands forward and pointed her outstretched fingers at Whisper.

''Ylno yortsed.'' She yelled. Suddenly Shadow looked mildly surprised and a bit scared. His eyes widened as he dodged the two beams but found that they only rounded back on him. He dodged again as the beams spun round after him. Suddenly he vanished. Everyone turned to Kat. She stood, one foot slightly raised as if to cover something and arms crossed. Moving her foot back she flipped the silver object beneath her feet upwards and quickly uncrossed her arms and caught it.

''Shadow Whisper is no more. I'm starting to like wearing metal toe and heel caps on my boots.'' She said smirking, holding the blade still so Tala could see. He growled.

''Ok, that's enough, Shadow Whisper. Let's get you spinning again and then attack with Black Magic.'' Tala yelled his orders as Kat quickly let go of the blade that clattered to the floor and then started spinning furiously around her. Kat gritted her teeth and tried not to watch as the blade gradually got quicker and quicker, sending black energy upwards as it did.

''This is stupid. End this now Whisper.'' Tala roared.

_I can take this._ Kat thought doubtfully. The black energy spreading in a cylinder around her suddenly collapsed and shrunk into her. Her scream of pain could be heard from all over the base.

* * *

''That can't be good.'' Tyson muttered after hearing the scream.

''Nothing that happens here can be good.'' Ray said.

''Come on guys, we have to find the others if we don't then…''

''As Jay said, we might not see them alive again.'' Kenny finished Max's sentence.

''Chiefs right guys, we have to do this.'' Tyson said and started to crawl faster. Then he saw it. Another air vent. ''Guys, lets get outta here.'' He said pushing on the metal sheet. It collapsed inwards and they managed to catch it before it made there presence known. Scrambling out of the shaft Tyson took the lead.

''They have to be around here somewhere. That's scream sounded close.'' _Too close.

* * *

_

Kai watched as the body collapsed in pain. He'd seen first hand what having a bit-beast's attack aimed at you could do to a person. When Bryan had faced Ray, Ray had also leaned of the pain, the hard way. Thinking of that battle Kai turned to the Demolition Boys standing near by. They looked shocked. Maybe even they didn't expect Tala to do that? Kai grunted.

''Although they may once have been my friends it's theirs and my grandfather's fault that I'm in this mess.'' He turned back to Kat lying motionless on the floor. _Come on, just get up, evil or not you have to get through this._

Tala sniggered. ''Should I finish this unworthy rebel sir?'' He asked Voltaire and Boris standing behind him. Voltaire shook his head.

''Kai is now the only one you seek to destroy.'' Tala nodded and glared at Kai.

''It seems you are now my opponent Kai.'' He said. Kai automatically grabbed for Dranzer and his launcher in his trouser pockets. Placing the two together he yelled.

''Dranzer.'' The blue blade shot out of its launcher at the powerful pull of the ripcord and aimed straight for the silver blade spinning near Tala's feet. The red head smirked.

''Very well.'' He murmured and nodded at Dranzer. ''This will be child's play, annihilate him and destroy Dranzer.'' He ordered. There was a piercing neigh before Dranzer and Whisper were grinding against each other and attacking for victory.

* * *

Kat's POV.

'I didn't did I?' Was the first thought I had when I woke up. Noticing my pain and evil visions of myself attacking my only ally here in this hell hole running through my mind that had only just lost it's thirst for blood and death my words quickly changed to a groan of 'I did'.

I had been knocked out when that Black Magic attack engulfed me, no human could take that sort of power, even…Loco, I had been in Loco form but it made no difference. I groan as I open an eye to look at my surroundings. Emica seems to be gone (Just a little add in, the Bandits left because they thought it too dangerous with all the Black Magic stuff so took Emica with them), how and why I have no idea. You see, I don't remember much when I've been in Loco, it's like a Drunken night, including the hang over afterwards. My body is not used to containing so much power so I'm in pain for hours or days afterwards. So I remember nothing of what I've just done, other than being taken over by my anger and then being let loose again when I was over taken by that attack. It's typical; it leaves me when I'm really shocked and that's usually just before immense pain, so I always get that immense pain anyway. Luckily I've only gone Loco about five times in my lifetime, mainly because of my bandit fights.

I look around. The Demolition Boys, or what I think are them by the fuzzy blurs in my right eye as my left is cut and 'out of order' for the time being, are here, along with Boris and Voltaire. Kai is still here but this time he's not just watching, he's fighting. I can see a blue and a silver blur close to the floor a few meters away from me. I can here two voices yelling at each other or the blades. Dranzer and Whisper. Kai and, what looks to be a red head, what then must be Tala. I groan again realising how much pressure Kai is in, even though he doesn't know it. Whisper will first destroy Dranzer, cutting him right through the middle, and then turn on Kai, and he'll do, however strong he acts, little better than me. Please Kai, you have to do this.

End Kat's POV.

* * *

Kat slowly rose from the ground. Loco gone she felt all the pain of afterwards. Both Bladers noticed the girl between them rise. Both reacted in different ways.

''Kat, move quickly, it's too dangerous.''

''Whisper attack her.'' First turning to Kai with a pained face and trying to crack a smile Kat suddenly turned, bent down and grabbed her daggers from her boots…Only to find they were still on the floor a few meters away from her. Yelping in confusion at the closeness of Whisper and pain she leapt backward into a series of back flips while Dranzer caught up with Whisper knocking him away again. Kat landed crouched near her daggers. Resting her hands on the hilts of them both she collapsed onto the floor in pain again.

''What I wouldn't do for some pain killers right now.'' She groaned. Kai diverted his glance back to Tala.

''Why do you attack a human with no protection. I'm not stooping as low as to shoot you right here and now. I have enough ammo to kill you hundreds of times over.'' Tala simply smirked.

''You are soft Kai, you left us and became nothing, I stayed and became perfection, that is why I attacked her, I do as I am told to get what I want done where's you do not hurt to get what you want. And to show how soft you have really become, if you can kill me, why don't you?'' Tala smirked.

''Would you jump off a bridge if you were told to?'' Kai snapped watching as Dranzer was knocked into the air by an attack. He knew he couldn't kill, maybe, once, long ago he might have, but he couldn't now. He watched as Dranzer was hit again, the Phoenix wouldn't last much longer.

''Yes.'' Both Kat, despite her pain, who had risen off the ground with Daggers in her hands although leaning on one leg and clutching her gun shot wound on her stomach, and Kai looked at him slightly shocked.

''This is crazy.'' They heard Kat say. _They have brain washed him._ Kai thought. _He's gone for good, no coming back now_. Dranzer received another swift blow making him wobble and shake; Whisper followed him, making him lose even more balance.

''I've had enough of this.'' Tala muttered. ''Whisper, Tsunami Sun.'' He roared. Suddenly a blinding flash came from nowhere. Everyone covered there eyes all after Kat who recognised the attack immediately at the letter 'T'.

''Kai, you can't win.'' Kat suddenly yelled lowering her hands like the rest after the light had gone, she knew what would happen next, an inevitable water fall would fall over the dazed Dranzer, destroying the Phoenix's spirit and then Whisper would finish the blade for good.

''I can try.'' The slate haired boy yelled back. ''Dranzer, come on. Flame Sabre.'' He roared. The Phoenix was confused and continued to shake his head to try and gain back his vision, Whisper on the other hand was circling over Dranzer's head ready for the next part of the attack to be signalled by his 'master'.

''You can't Kai, it's impossible; you can't beat a bit-beast without no weakness.'' Kai gritted his teeth. The girl was right.

''Then how?'' Kat just remained silent.

* * *

Kat's POV.

In all my years of owning that blasted Unicorn I've never thought of it. I've never looked at it as if I'm a victim. That's probably why I'm a rubbish Blader. I depend on power. Whispers power. I'm lucky I even was given a Bit-beast, I would never have eared one. But then again, if I hadn't been given my mothers Bit-beast then maybe I would have trained to be a better Blader.

Oh, to hell with it, that doesn't matter now. How the hell can Kai beat Tala and Whisper? Whisper has no weaknesses where's Dranzer's is water. As I explained weeks before to the Bladebreakers, Whisper can use his magic to change to his opponent's weakness…His _opponent's_ weakness. Opponent meaning 'one'……I think I've just figured it all out.

* * *

(Kat's got a plan? Will it work? Or will all of the Bladebreakers bit-beasts be stolen again? Either way is a pretty exciting plot to follow. Which one have I chosen? (smirk) Find out if you review) 


End file.
